Rise of the Blood Dragon
by Omegabacklash
Summary: 400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on. The Summary changes after Ch. 25.
1. Chapter 1

Hello sorry I haven't posted any content in a long time a lot of random craps been keeping me from writing. My skills at writing might have faded but I hope that you all will read my story and proceed to give me feed back and more ideas that I might use in my story. This is a little side note to you all. I haven't wrote anything for about 5 months so please read in a few chapters before you decide whether you like it or not please.  
-AlexanderWind aka Omegabacklash

Summary: ( I'm terrible at writing summaries and this is probably the best I can do with it)

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

This story was written in Microsoft word using 12 font. So if it looks weird on your screan that is the reason.

" " conversation

' ' thought

( ) me talking to you guys, Timeskip, PovSwap, or Etc.

Now with all that out of the way lets get started with a hopefully good story. (^_^ )

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

(One Week after the Phantasia Parade)

Today was like any other day in the guild, Everyone was going on about their own business until someone was thrown across the room starting a brawl. Unknown to the guild, Their lives were going to change after this day.

(Outside the Guild)

Two figures walked up to the outside door. One stood to about 6' 3" with a slim build and long arms. The tall figures face was covered by the jet black cloak it was wearing. The other figure stood to 5' 7" from the figure it could be told that it was a female with a bust size of C-cups. She was also covered in a jet black cloak so her face was obscured from vision. The two stopped at the outside door. Looking around the female started to talk.

" They've renovated the place in the last year don't you think? " She asked directing towards the tall figure. It moves its arm from under the cloak. Its arm is mostly covered by a sleeve, but the hand is a white-ish color with no distinct details. It proceeds to put its hand on the wall then speaks.

" Yes it seems they have." The figure answers turning to the woman, " it seems that this stone was place here within the last month from the feel of it. " The smaller figure though unable to see her face, she has a confused look on her face. She looks up and puts her arm on the door then turns to her taller companion.

" I think it's about time to come home don't you think. " she says to her tall companion. The figure looks down at her.

" I guess it is. " It says with a grin appearing on his face. The woman nods and begins to pull on the door. All that can be seen as they enter the building is pure chaos. Chairs and tables were being thrown across the room, and Fists and spells were being exchanged between random patrons of the building. The two figures make their way over to the wall beside the door while watching the acts of chaos taking fold infront of them.

" It hasn't changed a bit has it. " She says with a gentle smile appearing on her face. The tall figure notices this on its companion.

" I guess it hasn't, but of course this is what makes this guild what it is. " it states with a neutral look on what part of its face that you can see. ( which is only its mouth )

(Over at the Bar)

Master Makarov, Mira, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna all sat talking though Makarov wasn't really participating because something had caught his attention. He turned to Mira interrupting the conversation they were having.

" Mira do you recognize the two over there in the back? " He asked showing her to where he was talking about. His question gains the attention of everyone at the bar. They all turn to where he had shown Mira and there were indeed two ominous figures standing there observing the guild. Mira with the usual smile on her face turns to the master.

" I can't say that I've ever seen them here before. " she says happily with her wide smile. Makarov starts to feel an overwhelming sense of uneasiness covering the guild, though the ones fighting are immune to this for they are to preoccupied with something else.

(In the Brawl)

Natsu and Gray were exchanging blow for blow with random inclusions of magic attacks. They were to immersed in their own conflict to notice that they were being observed.

" I'll get you with this one Gray. " Natsu says preparing a magic attack. Gray sees what he is doing and recognizes what he is preparing to do.

" Like hell you will. " Gray responds preparing his defence for the blow.

" ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON. " Natsu yells sending a pillar of blazing flames from his mouth.

" ICE MAKE: SHIELD. " Gray yells forming a shield of pure ice infront of him, but instead of blocking the attack. Gray's shield deflected it in the direction of the small figure besides the door. Everyone sees this not wanting an innocent bystander to get hurt they're yelling to get out of the way, but last second as it's about to collide the tall figure steps in the way and the fire dissipates as its touched by shadowy black tendrils coming from the back of the tall figure. The figure turns to the smaller one.

" you're not hurt are you. " It asks the woman. She looks up from under the hood to her companion.

" No I'm fine. Thank you though I couldn't taken it Xan. " She replies to the figure now named Xan. Everyone is astonished by the figure eliminating Natsu's attack so easily. They are interrupted by Master Makarov jumping down from his seat and walking towards the two people that were almost hit by Natsu.

" I'm terribly sorry for that I hope you can forgive Natsu. " Makarov says to the two figures. He can see under the hood of the tall figure but the face of the woman is still obscured.

" No need to be sorry. Xan stepped in so no one got hurt. " the woman began, " and even then you know that He wouldn't have been able to do any serious damage to me, Master. " Makarov is taken back by the statement made by the woman recognizing the voice of one of his children.

" I see so you've decided to return haven't you Yui." Makarov says laughing, " but I must ask who is your tall friend here I've never got to meet him? " At this point both figures lift their cloaks revealing their faces. The Guild cheers recognizing the woman as one of their friends. The woman now known as Yui was 5' 7". She has silver hair accompanied with emerald colored eyes, and she wore a black shirt that showed off the curves of her C-cup breasts, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. The other Figure known as Xan had white skin and wore what looked like a suite similar to what Leo would wear when he was summoned. His most showing figure was that he had no eyes. ( He looks like a person wearing a morphsuit but its actually his skin and he has a mouth.)

" He he he doesn't have any eyes. " Juvia said from the pole where she was stalking Gray from.

" Ah someone seems to be intimidated by my presence. " Xan says with a sadistic smile on his face, " I wonder what I should do. " The guild saw the form he was taking as an aggressive stance, though one person knew he was just trying to intimidate them.

" Xan stop trying to scare them. " Yui said as she tugged on his sleeve. He simply turned and looked at her smiling.

" as you wish. " he responded while taking his spot at her left side. Nobody understood the movement that he made. Makarov and the Guild simply brushed it off and continued on. Everyone made way for the three, Makarov Yui and Xan. They made their way to the bar, Makarov took his normal seat while the other two sat on the stools. Everyone else in the guild went upon their normal business after the awkward moment.

" So how are you doing Yui? " Mira asked with a smile on her face. The other girls excluding Lucy knew who Yui was so it was a confusing moment for her. Yui turned to Mira with a smile.

" Everythings been fine I've just been doing a lot of traveling. " Yui responded with her finger coming up and rubbing it on the side of her face while laughing a bit. While the girls and Yui talked Makarov talked to Xan.

" So how'd you meet up with Yui, Xan? " Makarov inquired wishing to know how the two came to know each other. Xan turned toward Makarov's direction and motioned to his office. Makarov understood what he meant and the two walked into his office and closed the door.

" Is this room soundproofed Makarov? " Xan asked questioning the secrecy of the room. Makarov nodded and motioned to a seat. Xan walked over and took the seat opposite of Makarov.

" I'll ask again, How do you know Yui?" Makarov asked again this time a bit more threatening. Xan looked at him and smiled, then he began to speak.

" You very well know who and what she is so the better question is, Do you want to know?" Xan said smiling even wider but now showing his full mouth of sharp canine teeth. Makarov looked at him in horror with the thought dawning on him. Remembering back when Yui came to the guild and told him what she was and where she came from.

" So your one of those? " Makarov hesitantly asked looking back at the creature infront of him. Xan sat there and looked at the fear in Makarov swelling. After a few seconds Xan nodded smiling once again and then spoke.

" Though that's technically what I am, but I will tell three things. " Xan stated leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs. Makarov looked at him and spoke.

" and what might you do? " Makarov asked trying to control the fear he withheld.

" I am going to continue serving my master, I'm not the only one there are many of us left, and the Knights of Blood live on. " Xan said laughing. The look on Makarov's face was one of utter fear. Xan did nothing but enjoy the taste of fear he had instilled into Makarov.

(Back at the Bar)

Everyone, at the bar everyone else in the guild was already fighting again and not paying attention, was shocked when the two emerged from the Guildmaster's Office. One of the two had a sadistic smile on his face while the other looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The two made their way over to the bar trying to act as natural as possible. Mira was the first one to speak up.

" Is everything alright master you look a bit pale? " Mira asked concerned for him. Makarov looked at her and put on a faint smile.

" Yes Mira everything is fine I was just a bit surprised at something. " He responded trying his best not to worry the young barmaid. Xan simply kept walking until he was upon Yui. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and looked down at her.

" I will be taking my leave, call me if you need. " Xan said as he started dissipating into shadows. Lucy found it odd that it looked similar to when one of the celestial spirits went back to their world. Yui turned back to the conversation she was in before Xan came up.

" So where were we? " Yui asked trying to get back on track with the conversation.

" We were talking about what you've been doing. " Levy said aiding her friend. Yui remember then where she was at in her story.

" ahh yes. " She began again.

(Timeskip one long story later)

" So you've mostly been traveling by boat? " Lucy asked in excitement because she had been given so many ideas for her stories. Yui turned her attention to Lucy.

" Yeah even though I'm not to fond of traveling by them though. " Yui responded sweatdropping. Everyone in the group laughed at her reaction.

" I have a question for you though Yui. " Lucy said to Yui. Yui looked at her questioningly as did everyone else. " How old are you? " Yui look up and thought for a few seconds and then look back a Lucy.

" If I'm right I'm around 17 more or less. " She said smiling. Lucy looked at her amazed.

" So you and Lisanna are the same age? " Lucy asked again.

" Yeah you could say that. " She responded sheepishly. By this time the brawl was started to slowly diminish to where everyone was to tired to fight and most of the brawlers were laying on the ground exhausted. The ones still standing started to go their separate ways. Natsu and Gray decided to go to the bar to get some food.

" Hey Mira can we can get something to eat and drink? " they both asked as they took seats next to eachother. Mira turned to them and started to talk to them taking their orders.

" Is that all I can get you two or do you want some more? " She asked them confirming what they wanted.

" nah, I think that'll be enough. " Gray said responding to the question.

" Ok I'll be back in a minute with your meal. " Mira said winking at the two. The two sat there talking about what happened earlier until Mira returned with their meal.

" Thanks for the food Mira. " They both said as they begun to dig into the food. Mira walked back over to the group of girls who were still talking.

" So how do you think she's changed? " Natsu asked Gray. Gray simply looked at him with a chilled expression.

" I don't know. I mean from the looks of things she hasn't changed too much in a years time, but that doesn't mean much. " Gray responded as he took a sip of his drink. From the distance you could make out that Yui's ear twitched from her listening in to their conversation. She stands up and comes over to where the two are sitting and takes the seat between them. (yes even though they are beside each other there is a seat inbetween them)

" So how have you two been doing? " She asks as she puts each of her arms around theirs. The Group of Girls practically squealed except for juvia who was glaring daggers at the woman touching her Gray-sama.

" Well we've had a few big missions recently and Laxus was expelled from the guild. " Gray said being the first to respond of the two. You could see that Yui was upset by that from a frown appearing on her face.

" Nii-san was expelled? " She asked Gray in an upset tone. Gray had a blush on his face as he realized the position he was in. Natsu came to his aid instead of watching the man suffer.

" Yeah he attacked the guild, even though no one was hurt Gramps had to expel him. " Natsu added trying his best to save Gray. Yui just sat there for a second letting the thoughts collect in her mind.

" I understand it had to be done, even though I don't like it. " She responded with a tear forming in her eye. Gray being the one she was facing saw the tear forming.

" Shhh, it's alright Yui there's no reason for that. " Gray said as he pulled her small figure into his chest. She began crying into his chest shortly after.

(Back with the group of girls)

Lucy was getting more confused.

" She's Laxus' little sister? " Lucy asked getting a confused look from the group.

" Not really, Though the two see each other as brother and sister seeing how they've known each other for 12 years. " Makarov answers, " She's the only person who Laxus truly shows his feelings to. "

" Ok that makes sense but why is Gray-sama being so touchy feely with her? " Juvia adds. Everyone sweatdrops at that because it was typical for juvia to be like that.

" We've always thought Gray and Natsu have a crush on her, or that Gray acts like an older brother to her, but that's only a few possibilities. " Levy answers with a blush on her face.

" She has an interesting relationship with the members of this guild mainly because she's one of the youngest ones here. " Mira answers smiling at the scene infront of her.

" Yes I will agree with you on that Mira. " Makarov narrowed his eyes as he remembered the words Xan told him earlier. " The Knights of Blood live on " He mumbles under his breathe so no one can hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to continue this story and try to give me some feedback on if you like it or not. Hopefully my writing skills will improve over the time that I write this. Until next time I will look forward to your reviews :3

-Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry if the first chapter kinda sucked. I'm still getting used to writing again. Maybe this one will be a bit more interesting since all I did last chapter was introduce some questions and my main OC. Hope you all will continue reading and give me some feedback.  
-Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind.

NEW SUMMARY: (yes I didn't like the old one)

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

With all that said let me begin with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2:**

About 5 days after Yui returned to the guild from her long trip, Makarov went to and returned from a guild conference with troubling news.

( A few days later )

The guild was quiet with what they just heard. The words their master spoke were, " We will be joining a coalition of guilds to aid in the take down of the Oracion Sies, one of the major factions of the Balam Alliance. " The first person in the guild to speak up after the news was Erza.

" So Master, Who will we be sending to the Coalition? " She asked wondering who will be participating in the upcoming battle. Master Makarov, who was sitting at his normal seat at the bar when he announced the news, looked up and had a puzzling look on his face as he thought of who he was going to send. After a minute or so, He looked down at the person who asked the question and stood up then proceeding to clear his throat as he was going to speak.

" I think the best people for the job will be: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Yui, and you Erza. " Makarov announced with a smirk on his face. " The strongest team we have plus one of the guild's best strategists. " Everyone started cheering knowing that the mission would likely be a success with that team but at the same time they were serious and offered the best of luck to the team. And soon after that, a brawl started over some profound reason. During the commotion the team was able to slip away unnoticed and started walking to a house shared by three of them.

" I still can't believe that you live with Natsu and Gray, Yui. How do you even manage that by the way? " Lucy asked showing her genuine shock over what she had been told a few days ago. Yui kept walking beside Lucy and started thinking about it.

" I guess I've never really thought about it. If I had to guess it's like a small family there is chaos but it's very nice to live with someone else. " Yui responded. The answer satisfied Lucy and they caught up to where Natsu, Gray, and Erza were walking.

" I have another question though, Yui. " Lucy stated trying to get everything about the girl in order in her mind.

" ask away. " Yui said smiling, " I'll try to answer as best as I can. " Lucy smiled at that.

" why did master call you one of the guild's best strategists? " Lucy inquired confused about the nickname the master called her by.

" Oh, I've never really understood it in all honesty. " Yui answered shrugging off the question.

" Erza why do you have that look on your face? " Lucy asked causing everyone to look at Erza only to see horror on her face.

" nothing I was just remembering the error I made when I joined the guild and challenged you Yui. " Erza said remembering the time that she spoke of

(Flashback) ( Note to readers. Erza is about 11 and Yui is about 9 Natsu and Gray would be about 10)

" Master why does that person sit over in the corner with a hood over their face? " a much younger Erza asked. Makarov looked around to where the young redhead was looking. Finally finding where she was talking he looks back to Erza.

" That's Yui, " He begins, " She's very shy and quiet, but she's a nice person. " Erza looked back at where Yui was sitting.

" Is it ok if I spar with her? " Erza asks. Makarov sweatdrops as does Gildarts whose sitting beside him, but on a barstool.

" I'm not sure if that would be a good idea but if she agrees its ok. " Makarov said trying to help the girl adjust. Girldarts had a smirk on his face but the only person who could see it was Makarov. Erza had a smile on her face as she ran off in Yui's general direction.

" you sure that's a good idea Makarov. " Gildarts stated wiping the smirk off his face.

" I think both of them need this. " Makarov said answering Gildarts.

" I know that but is it a good idea, We both know what she can do. " Gildarts said taking a drink from his mug.

" We just need to be more careful then. " Makarov said looking over at the two girls.

(Over at the table in the corner.)

" So what do you say. " Erza said done issueing the challenge. Her opponent sat there looking down at the table.

" Are you sure you want to challenge me out of everyone here. " The small hooded girl stated in a depressed tone staring longingly at the drink infront of her.

" Master said it was ok as long as you accept. " Erza replied enthusiasticly. With the comment Yui looked up at Erza.

" I'll accept your challenge then. " Yui told the redhead. Erza looked very happy as she ran back over to Makarov and told him that she accepted. The four of them made their way outside followed by the younger group of the guild. The younger group consisted of Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, and Levy. The Group took a seat on the hill to watch the fight while Makarov and Gildarts were down on the flat area behind the guild refereeing the match.

" are the both of you ready? " Makarov asked.

" Yeah I'm ready master. " Erza said drawing her sword. Yui still having her hood on saw the sword examining it closely.

" I'm ready as well. " Yui responded taking a fighting stance. The fighting stance consisted of her right leg being infront of her body with her left leg slightly farther back, She also had her left arm extended with her right palm facing upwards with her other hand at her chest.

" You may begin when you wish then. " Makarov stated. His words echoed for a second followed with Erza charging Yui. As Erza reached where Yui was, Yui stepped to the side dodging the swords thrust. Erza swung the sword to the left where Yui moved to, but was once again dodged.

" Why are you dodging. " Erza asked getting frustrated. Yui just looked at her. Yui then walked over to a tree and jumped up in it. Everyone was confused by the motion until She returned to level ground with a stick about as long as Erza's Sword. The stick had no special features but it had similar structure to that of a polearm's ( lance or spear )pole.

" This will be my weapon. " She calmly stated. The group on the hill was confused along with Erza.

" How can you use a stick against a sword? " Cana asked.

" I've read that monks in certain places would defend themselves from bandits using staffs so when you think about it it's actually possible. " Levy said being the first to answer.

" It's good to see you've been reading up on those kinds of things Levy. " Gildarts said from the bottom of the hill.

" That doesn't change anything. " Erza said once again taking a position much like that of a fencer.

" As you wish. " Yui said holding the stick at the bottom with both hands. The first to move was once again Erza. Charging Yui and instantly being parried by the stick. The wood and steel collided multiple times.

" Makarov is it just me or… " Gildarts said stopping mid sentence.

" Yes, I see it to, " Makarov began, " she's channeling Magic into the stick to reinforce its structure so it won't break. " The two met eachother blow for blow with their respected weapons.

" Your actually pretty good. " Erza said, " But. " as she finished she requipped her blade for a lance that was about as tall as her. Erza started thrusting the lance in Yui's direction. The stick might have been able to parry a sword but a lance had a longer strike range and would not as often be swung.

" This changes things I guess. " Yui said beginning to smile. Everyone could see that Yui had been cut on her arms and legs. Yui then slammed her hand to the ground and it began to glow.

" Should we stop the fight Makarov? " Gildarts asked starting to get worried about the wellbeing of the participants.

" No we should just let it play out. " Makarov said assured that Yui wouldn't do anything to drastic. A creature began to form from the ground where Yui was.

" What is that thing. " Erza said starting to cower away from the towering creature that stood infront of her.

" Erza meet Golem, Golem meet Erza. " Yui said introducing the creature now known as Golem. Golem stood 6" 2'. While looking much like a human, Golem's entire body was made of a stone called Obsidian and his eyes glowed red.

" You called me my master? " the towering rock asked as he turned around to Yui.

" I was wondering if you would like to try something. " Yui stated. Golem raised a figurative eyebrow. " Would you be ok with a full body takeover? " she asked.

" As you wish my master. " Golem replied. The Next thing everyone saw was a blinding yellow light followed by everything turning back to normal except Yui was no longer there.

" What'd you do with Yui! " Erza yelled at the large obsidian creature. On the sideline you just saw Gildarts and Makarov observing the scene.

" so the girl can use takeover magic. " Makarov stated from the sidelines.

" what's that master? " Erza asked not understanding the unusual magic.

" It's a magic that allows a person to take over the body of a creature or in other words they become the creature. " Gildarts answered.

" So this huge thing is Yui. " Erza stated starting to smile, " this makes things interesting. " just as she said it Yui began to move.

" It's been awhile since I've done this. " Yui said moving around getting used to the body.

" Don't threat my master you will get used to it. " Golem said in Yui's mind.

" I know it's just that your body is much bigger than mine, well this one anyway. " she replied to the voice.

" So are you ready to continue? " Erza asked.

(ONE FIGHT LATER)( IN THE INFIRMARY )

" oowwwww. " Erza said as she was receiving treatment for her wounds she received during the fight.

" You aren't hurt to badly are you? " Yui asked feeling bad for hurting the redhead. Erza looked at her with a sweatdrop.

" It doesn't hurt to bad and Master says I'll be fine. " Erza replied once again cringing as her wounds are being cleaned.

" That's good I wasn't trying to hurt you too much. " Yui said smiling that she didn't hurt the guildmate. At this time Gildarts and Makarov walked into the room.

" Hey Master. " Erza called from the infirmary bed she was sitting in. The two walked over to the bed where the two were sitting and pulled up a seat infont of them.

" I will have to say that that was a good performance on both of your parts. " Gildarts said congratulating the two. The two girls sitting infront of him smiled.

" Yui I will need to speak to you when you're done here if that is alright. " Makarov said to the small silver-haired child. The girl looked down with a frown.

" I'm not in trouble am I? " She asked. Makarov saw the distress he caused her by not specifying his reasoning.

" no no no you're not in trouble at all, I just need to talk to you about something. " Makarov said smiling trying not to upset her.

" Ok, " She said looking over at the person who had been treating their wounds. The woman just nodded saying that she was ok. " I'm ready to go then. " she continued jumping off the bed and turned to Erza. " I hope we can do that again some time, I had a lot of fun. " after that Yui and Makarov left the room.

" She's really strong isn't she. " Gildarts said trying to start up a conversation. Erza looked up at him and nodded her head.

" I see why Master told me only if she accepts now. I don't think I can have another fight like that for a while. " Erza said sweatdropping.

( END OF FLASHBACK )

By the time Erza snapped back to they had reached Natsu, Gray, and Yui's house. The house was on a street that was right beside the river. The outside walls of the house were similar to that of lucy's house. As they walked in there was nothing all too special about the house, but it was more spacious that Lucy's apartment. There were stairs leading to the second floor in the hallway entrance where Natsu, Gray, and Yui's rooms were. To the left of the entrance was a living room with a kitchen connected to it located to the right of the doorway entrance to the room. You could also access the kitchen from the hallway. On the right of the staircase was another room that was considered the guest room that somehow stays clean. Behind the guestroom was the indoor bath that was pretty spacious if you asked anyone. It was one like you would find at a hotel (in anime's or manga). The interior walls were colored basically the same as lucy's apartment, but the walls and general house was decorated with some pictures of the three and other random bits of décor.

" Wow your house looks so nice. " Lucy said because she had never been to their house. " I bet you guys have to pay a fortune for rent. " she ended laughing. Natsu and Gray turned around and looked at her questioningly.

" What are you talking about Lucy? " the two asked. Lucy looked at them and then came to the realization.

" WAIT YOU GUYS OWN THIS HOUSE! " She practically yelled. Everyone had to cover their ears because it was so loud.

" yeah I figured it was better to pay it off all at once rather than have to keep paying over and over. " Yui answered.

" You'd be surprised of how much we all saved up for it too. " Gray added remembering how much they saved. " and in all honesty it was probably the best investment we've ever made. "

" I remember when you guys were saving, but if I remember correctly Yui paid for the majority. " Erza said, " Do you remember how much you paid Yui? " Yui turned around and started thinking.

" I have no idea the only thing I remember is that we got our money's worth for it. " She answered smiling. They moved to the living room and all sat at different spots. Gray and Erza sat on the couch across from Lucy and Natsu and Yui sat together on the loveseat. (yes there is actually a piece of furniture called a loveseat.)

" So we can agree that we'll stay here until we're called to go to where the coalition is? " Erza asked wanting permission from the home owners.

" I don't see why it'd cause any issues you can stay until then if you want or you can go to your own place. It'll be sorta like a sleep over. " Yui said clapping her hands together in excitement. The group started playing around and having fun. Soon they were too tired and they fell asleep where. Outside an armored figure stood there looking in the window not saying anything. After a minute of observing it walked away heading to the mountains.

(In the mountains)

" what did you see? " another armored figure said but this one looked as if it was the one in charge.

" Everything is fine captain. " The figure said to the captain.

" good we don't want any disturbances. " the captain replied walking down a bit. " here let us return home shall we. " after that the figure walked up to him and cast a magic circle that formed around the two. The two suddenly vanished not leaving a trace of their involvement there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there we have it, the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue reading. Please give me feedback on how you liked it and continue reading. Until next chapter this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I've noticed that I have a lot of views on the first chapter and not no much on the next one. I hope the ones of you who are reading on will continue to read my story and support its creation. I'll start writing this in a smaller font as well and for the ones wondering the line of X's is to show the beginning and end of the story. I don't really have much to say so I'll just go ahead and start writing.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very next morning was nothing special. Everyone woke up where they had fallen asleep in the living room. A few of them were a bit groggy and were very unaware of where they were.

( Yui's Pov. )

I looked around and saw that Erza had fallen asleep on our couch last night and was cuddled up to the pillow, Lucy was sprawled out on the other couch. Though I didn't see Natsu and Gray anywhere I could still smell them in the house.

'they're in the bath.' I thought to myself as I felt a smile beginning to appear on my face. "I wonder if they'd let me join them like old times.' I thought again as I started out the living room and down the hallway to the room you enter before you get into the bath. I undressed and wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door only to notice the two were facing the other direction.

"I'm not sure though Gray. I mean you know how I feel about them and all. " I heard Natsu say talking about someone.

"Don't worry I'm sure they like you too I mean why wouldn't they. I still don't understand why you like the three of them. " Gray responded to him putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I know we're good friends but that's what I'm afraid of, and It's a dragon slayer thing. " Natsu said putting his hands on his head and scraping them across frustratingly from the looks of things.

'I wonder who they're talking about. ' I wonder as I move a little bit causing the floor to creak. 'uh oh' Gray and Natsu both turn to the door standing up.

"Who's there? " Gray asks commandingly. I step out from behind the door looking at the both of them while twiddling my fingers.

"I'm sorry for intruding. " I tell them. They both look at me with a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I'm glad it's you and not Juvia or Erza. " Gray Said as they both begin to sit back down. "But why are you in here? " I begin walking over to the bath and begin to sit down in the warm water. The water was extremely relaxing running down my nude skin. The warmth of the water could be felt coursing down and over my body taking away all the troubles of the previous days.

"I was wondering if we could all take a bath like we all used to do you know. " I said in a hushed tone with a faint smile on my lips. They both look at me with questioning looks on their face.

"Is something on your mind. It's not like you to act like that. " Natsu asks putting his right hand on my shoulder. I look up at him remembering things I've buried deep in my mind.

"No it's nothing you need to worry yourself about. " I tell him trying to convince him that I'm ok. Only to be replied with.

"Liar. " He tells me bluntly, I look up at him to see a serious look plastered on his face. "Is someone messing with you or something or is it something else? " He begins questioning.

"Natsu you know that no one would mess with me. " I say laughing a bit. I look down with the smile on my face. 'He's one of the few people who can actually do this to me, it makes me feel almost like I used to be. ' I think to myself.

"If that isn't the case then what's bothering you? " Gray asks looking at me. I look over at him to see him relaxing in the water with only his upper torso revealed from the water. "If someone isn't bothering you then what is it. " I look back at the water that is located infront of my breasts.

"I've just been remembering some things I've done that I'm not proud of that you'd probably hate me for if you knew. " I tell them frowning a bit.

"Idiot. " he says bluntly. I quickly in his direction. "No matter what you did it still makes you who you are, and what ever you did it won't change anything we think about you. " I feel the tears start to fall on my cheeks.

"Do you really think so. " I tell him with tears falling like raindrops out of my eyes.

"Yeah I agree we couldn't hate you even if we tried, Your like family. " Natsu added pulling me into a hug. I begin to cry into his shoulder with the tears unable to be stopped they flood his shoulder like a monsoon. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap so it'd be more comfortable for the both of us. After about 5 straight minutes or so my tears start to stop, He looks down at me still rubbing the back of my hair with his hand. "Are you feeling better now? " He asks me feeling concerned for me.

"Yeah I really needed that, Thank you, I don't really have anyone I can talk to about these things. " I reply to him while pulling him tighter into the embrace. He does the same lifting me up and pulling me into his chest.

"Ok guys I'd appreciate it if you didn't screw the girl I consider a sister right infront of me alright. " Gray said getting rather annoyed at the circumstances. Natsu looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh you're wanting some of her to then? " Natsu asks causing a blush to appear on Gray's face.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING OF THE SORT DUMBASS!" Gray yells back. All the meanwhile I hold on to Natsu hiding my scarlet red face in his chest.

"WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE IN HERE! " I heard Erza yell as she barges into the bath only to see Natsu, Gray, and I all naked with me clinging to Natsu with my face buried in his chest. "ahmm, I'm sorry for interrupting. " She said with a blush on her face stepping back out of the doorway.

"DON'T GO MISUNDERSTANDING THE SITUATION HERE ERZA! " Gray yelled at her.

"Then pray tell how am I supposed to interpret you three naked with her clinging to Natsu with her back to you while you're still facing her. Well? " Erza said retelling everything she just saw.

"ok when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad, but there was nothing sexual going on there. " Gray said trying to clarify the situation.

"I wouldn't mind if anything like that was happening though. " I whispered under my breath while still buried in Natsu's muscled chest. The other three in the room just looked over at me.

"I didn't quiet here that right. Did you just say you wouldn't mind. " Gray asked with his face getting redder than it already was.

"I heard her just fine and that sounds like what she said. " Natsu told Gray. I bury my face even deeper clinging to my crush. I hear someones footsteps behind me walking in Natsu and My direction.

"Ok this has gone on long enough. " Erza says bluntly as she rips me out of Natsu's arms causing both of Gray and Natsu to instantly have a nosebleed from my nude figure. As Erza drags me from the room my arms and legs are flailing to get out of her grasp. She drags me through the house and all the way up to my room. When we reach the door with the wood plank titled 'Yui' she opens the door and drags me in.

"So can you explain what you're trying to pull here Yui? " Erza asks interrogatingly as she slams my door causing Lucy to wake from her slumber in the living room. I take a seat on my bed, Naked.

"I have problems, Ok. " I yell at her. She stares at me inquisitioningly. "of course you wouldn't know what type of problems I have, very few actually would. " I finish as I walk over to my dresser and start getting out my outfit.

"I don't follow. What sort of problems would you have that none of us would understand? " Erza asked. At this point I was only dressed in my underwear.

"My past is coming back to haunt me. " I say to her. I can tell I'm just confusing her more and more. "I don't want anyone to worry about me, sooner or later I knew this was going to happen and I don't want any of you to get hurt because of something I did along time ago. " I finish saying as I finish putting on my shirt and pants.

"That's nonsense you know that right, no matter what you did I'm sure that no one will judge you. " Erza said extending a hand in my direction. "You can tell us. We've all came from different places where a lot of different stuff has happened. I mean look at where I came from for example. "

"I can't tell you that Erza no matter how much I want to tell any of you I just can't. " I choke out feeling all the bottled up emotions start to come loose again. I feel Erza put both of her Arms on my Shoulders and make me look up at her.

"If you ever need anything you can ask me you know that right. " Erza says showing the smile that she shows on so few occasions. I nod at her statement. "Good, now you stay in here and regain your composure. We don't want anyone to see you upset, ok. " She said walking towards the door. "I'm going to go ahead and make some breakfast do you want anything specific? " I look at her questioningly.

"Eggs if possible. " I mumble out at her.

"Eggs it is then. " She said walking out of my room closing the door. When she finally leaves, I stand up and walk over to my mirror.

"It's been a long time sense I've used them hasn't it, Xan. " I say outloud as a pair of wings sprout from my back more specifically my shoulderblades. The wings looked similar to happy's but were proportioned to fit my body , but they were pitch black like a raven's. Xan takes shape from the shadowed wall where he was hiding.

"Yes, Yes it has my master. " Xan said walking up behind me.

"I told you not to call me that. " I scolded turning around to face him.

"It makes me feel better by calling you that. I don't like the thought of freedom with what I am that is. " Xan replied frowning.

"Who knew the homunculus of chaos and darkness inside me liked being chained to a master. " I say laughing a bit. He looked down at he smiling I guess he was just trying to cheer me up.

"I know the others will see you as an equal but you will always be my master. " Xan said kneeling infront of me. I smile at him.

"Fine, you can call me master, but I will still see you as me equal. " I tell him. He stands up and puts his arms around me bringing me into a brace.

"I would ask nothing more than that, My time here is short. I will return called. " he said walking back into the shadows. "My master. " he added as he went back to his home.

"All of them you say. " I say out loud walking out of my room sheathing my wings before I walk out of the room. I proceed to turn after a few steps to the staircase only to be greeted by Gray. I look at him wondering why he was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"I was going to go check up on you, but Erza said you needed some alone time. " Gray said offering a hand to help me down the stairs. I smile at him and take his hand. "You're alright, right? " He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. " I tell him trying to ease his worries.

"Good, I don't know what kind of brother I'd be if I couldn't help my little sister through her problems. " Gray said sighing and causing me to laugh a bit. "Hey what's so funny? "

"Nothing, it's just you thinking that you'd be a bad brother is funny. " I managed to say though my frantic laughing.

"See that's the spirit. " He said putting his arm around me and we started walking into the living room and then towards the kitchen table where Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy were sitting. When we arrived I saw Eggs on the plate where I normally sat. Erza was having strawberry waffles, Natsu had Flaming Pancakes, Lucy had a fruit salad, Gray had Eggs and some bacon, and finally Happy had a few uncooked fish.

"So, I got a message from the master a bit ago saying that the coalition is meeting today so we need to start packing as soon as possible. " Erza said in a commander like tone as she takes a bite of her waffle.

"When I get done I need to head over to my house to get some things so I guess we'll meet at the station to travel to where they're meeting. " Lucy announces taking a slice of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"We'll be meeting at the station then at around 10. " Erza says taking a drink of water.

"Yeah I'm all fired up. " Natsu says finishing his pancakes.

"You were fired up earlier too. " Gray says snickering causing me to blush. Lucy looks at the three of us raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know what they're talking about. " Lucy asks Erza only to see Erza blushing a bit as well though it's a bit harder to tell with her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Lucy I've already dealt with the situation. " Erza says authoritively. Soon after, Everyone excluding Natsu, Gray, and Yui went their different ways to prepare for the meeting.

( Time/Space skip to the Coalition base. )

"Wow who knew a building like this was all the way out here. " Lucy says awestruck at the beautiful house infront of her.

"Indeed It's a shame that it's all the way out here where no one can admire it. " Erza says walking to the door. She opens the door and walks in followed by the rest of us. We look around only to see four people inside the building. They have Blue Pegasus' guild mark on them, one of the coalition's guilds.

"ahh Erza-san what a strong parfume you're wearing today. It's lovely as ever. " The short man with orange/brown hair says to Erza.

"oh dear god not you. " Erza says slamming her hand onto her face. Everyone in our group looks at the two.

"yes it is I Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki leader of Blue Pegasus' Trimens-men. " the man named Ichiya said. "and these are my associates. " he finished pointing to the three people behind him.

"Why hello there beautiful. " a tall man with orange hair said as he cupped lucy's hand. "My name is Hibiki. "

"My name is Eve. " Said a smaller blonde one as he appeared behind Lucy putting his hand on her shoulder. "it's a pleasure to meet a true goddess. "

"and I'm Ren. " said the taller and tanner brown haired man. "It would be nice if we could get to know each other better later. " All three of them dispersed from Lucy's body and appeared behind Ichiya.

"and we are the Trimens. " they all said as they struck a pose. I had to hand it to them they knew how to make an entrance.

"So does anyone else know whose going to be showing up besides them? " Gray asked getting sick of the Trimens.

"I'm glad you asked that Gray. " came the voice of a white haired man who just entered the front door. Gray turned around to see who it was only to be surprised to see someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Gray whose that? " I ask him. The tall white haired man walks up to me and looks me over once or twice.

"Lyon leave her alone. " Gray said with a hint of frustration in his voice. The white haired man now known as Lyon just laughs at what Gray was saying.

"She's a keeper. " Lyon said before turning to Gray. "It's good to see you again pal. "

"last time I checked you said you were going to join a guild and I'm going to go off on a limb here and say you joined a guild in the coalition. " Gray said.

"You would be correct. Lyon here is one of Lamia Scale's aces. " came a tall man in a robe. I recognized the man as jura one of the 10 wizard saints.

"Oh you're here too Jura. It's reassuring to see that you're hear. " Erza said walking up to the wizard saint and shaking his hand.

"likewise to you titania. " Jura said smiling. He turned in my direction and saw me standing to the side. "and I see we have Yui here as well. " after that he laughed a bit.

"It's good to see you again Jura. " I said smiling a bit.

"Wait you two know eachother. " Erza said not knowing of my connection.

"yes she met me on one of my missions, and might I say she was a wonderful help to it. " Jura said praising me a bit.

"I didn't do that much. " I told him waving my arms.

"Lyon-sama why'd you run off. " came a pink haired girl. I instantly got the feeling that she was much like Juvia.

"I told you that I was going to run ahead and make sure this was where we were meeting, sherry. " Lyon said making his case to the pinkette.

"Ok Lyon-sama. " The girl named sherry said smiling. We all looked around a bit and something seemed off.

"wasn't there a 5th guild entering the coalition. " Jura asked.

"I believe it was Cait Shelter, but their team hasn't arrived yet-men. " Ichiya said

"I heard that they're only sending one person to the coalition. " Hibiki said looking at the register. I hear the door behind us open up behind us.

"I think they're here. " I tell the group. We all turn around to see a small girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late. " the girl said as she began to run up to the group only to trip over the rug.

"This is the mage that Cait Shelter sent, She's just a girl. " Lucy said not being able to feel the power emanating off the girl.

"Wendy, I told you to wait up. " came a small white cat who was flying like happy could. "and look what you've done you've went and fallen. "

"I'm ok charla. " Wendy said to the small cat named charla.

"what am I going to do with you. " Charla said pinching her nose.

"Are you the one that Cait Shelter Sent? " asked Jura. From the looks of things the girl was a bit intimidated by Jura.

"y-y-yes. M-m-my name is Wendy Marvell. " She introduced. "it'll be a pleasure to work with all of you. " She finished bowing her head to the group.

"Who knew such a small girl had so many manners. " Said Hibiki. I walk over to the girl and look her over once or twice.

"uhm is everything ok? " the girl asks me. I also get a strange look from everyone else in the room. I get on one knee so I'm about the same height as the girl and lean in so I can whisper into her ear.

"you're a dragon slayer aren't you? " I ask her. I see her eyes open wide and look at me.

"How'd you know? " she asks me not trying to hide her powers.

"You just have that smell to you. " I say backing away a bit. I stand back up and walk over to the group followed by the two Cait Shelter members. Ichiya looked around making sure everyone was paying attention.

"I guess it's time to talk over the Strategy then. " Ichiya announced to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's a good spot as any to stop. I'm really hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as it was fun to write. I'll continue to post chapters with a day or so inbetween releases. Please continue to read and tell me what you think and possible ideas you would like to share.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys back with the 4th chapter. I would like to say thank you to TreeofSakuras for giving me some ideas for the story. I hope all of you will continue to read my story and support its upcoming chapters. I don't have much else to say so I will just begin the chapter here.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4:**

( Yui's Pov )(most of the story shall be told from her perspective.)

Ichiya's words caused everyone to fall in line divided by guilds. Once everyone was with their respected guild he began the presentation.

"Hibiki if you would bring up the screens. " Ichiya said to his comrade.

"Here you go. " Hibiki responded as a bunch of floating screens appeared around all of us each one holding a different photo. Each photo was of a member of the Oracion Sies.

"These are our targets for the mission. If possible we would like to capture rather that eliminate. " Ichiya began as he walked over to one of the screens. "This is Cobra. He is their specialist in poisons so watch out. He is also known to have a large snake with him at almost all times. " As Ichiya finished the screens rotated to the next member. "This is Hot Eyes. He is known for using Earth magic. His magic is much like yours jura, but instead of hardening he softens. "

"I take it I'm going to be the one to engage him then? " Jura questioned raising his eyebrow to the smaller man. Ichiya struck a pose making his hands into guns.

"Exactly. " Ichiya answered. The screens rotated again bringing up a scantly dressed woman in feathers. "This is Angel. Don't let her name fool you though she is anything but. From what we know she's a celestial wizard. " The screens rotated again bringing up a man who you'd think was a nutjob from the way he dressed. "This strangely dressed man is Racer. He has the ability to speed himself up. So unless we can slow him down we'll have problems taking him down. "

"Don't worry, Gray and I can take him down easily. " Lyon said proudfully as he stuck out his chest.

"Like hell he'll get away from us. " Gray added clapping hands with his fellow Ice make mage.

"I would expect nothing less. " Ichiya told them. The screens rotated to the final normal member. "This is Midnight. We have no known information on his magic so watch out for him. He will probably be one of the biggest problems we have. " finishing his statement Hibiki brought up the photo of the Guildmaster. "Finally we have Brain. As his name suggests he is the brain of the operation. He is known to harness the power of destruction in his spells. " Ichiya turned around to face the group at this time.

"So these are our opponents, They don't seem to be to difficult to deal with. " Natsu said punching his fists together. Only to be upside the head with Erza's fist.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. These are some of the strongest dark wizards in the world. They will not hesitate to kill any of us. " Erza said. I look around to see everyone talking to one another on different ways to take down each opponent. I see that Wendy is standing off to the side and from the looks of things she was rather nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. " I tell her as I walk over to where she was standing. She looks up at me surprised.

"Thank you, but Wendy can take care of herself. " Charla said confident in her friends abilities. I look down to the albino colored cat.

"I very well aware that she can, but that doesn't mean that somebody doesn't need a bit of help from time to time. " I say to Charla causing her jaw to quite literally drop.

"Thank you, I will be in your care then. " Wendy said bowing to me. I smile faintly at the girl. The next thing we hear is Natsu running out the door screaming that he is 'Fired up' and most of the people run suit after him.

"I think it's time for us to go Wendy. " I tell her as I begin to run towards the door with Wendy by my side and charla flying beside her.

"So can someone explain to me why the Pink haired man ran out like that? " Charla asked flying through the air.

"All I can say is he's really pumped for the mission. Other than that I'm not sure. " I reply to the flying cat. After a minute or so of continuous running we see everyone stopped at the hillside. I hear Hibiki saying something about Christina, Blue Pegasus' magical bomber, that was flying above the area. His words are immediately followed with an explosion in the air taking one of the bombers wings and hull side. There was a look of terror on everyone's face as the ship came down and crashed in the forest. The members of the Oracion Sies appeared from the Smoke infront of us lining up in a row.

"That was a nice bomber you had there. It was a shame that it was shot down eh. " Came the voice of an old man with black markings on his face. I recognized him from the pictures we saw earlier as Brain, leader of the Oracion Sies.

"Heh, It wasn't going fast enough. " Racer added from the spot next to Cobra.

"I swear you are annoying at times you know that. " Cobra said directing his comment to Racer.

"Maybe we can buy his silence with Money. " Hot Eyes responded holding up his hand while grasping a book to his chest.

"Could all of you just shut up We're here for a reason. " Angel said getting fed up with the constant chatter. Brain looked towards me and Wendy and then a grin started to appear on his face.

"Go ahead and have fun with the rest but I get the two in the back. " Brain announced. Everything else just happened so fast. We begin an all out fight with their members. From my perspective nobody was able to do anything to them. They were either dodging or overpowering us by shear force. The next thing I saw was everyone In the group on the ground and Erza with a snake bite on her arm. "isn't this great, Legion, sweet destruction. " His words sent Electricity through my body.

'How does he know that name? ' I questioned myself. My hands were clasped over my ears trying to keep his words at bay.

"And look at this. You were so kind as to bring me the sky maiden as well. This is a good day indeed we have an ally as well as someone to better ourselves with making this mission easier. " Brain announced laughing like a mainiac. I feel a darkness engulf me and Wendy Pulling us into Brains wand. After of which I lose consciousness.

( Timeskip to when Yui starts gaining consciousness. )

"You have no choice but to heal him Sky Maiden. " Brain says as he stands by a coffin holding the still alive but not all the way Jellal Fernandez. I feel my limbs start to move again allowing me to move around. "ah, it seems Legion is finally waking up. "

"uhh, Where am I? " I ask with a splitting headache.

"You are in our hideout for this operation. " Brain said laughing a bit. "Who knew we would run into something like you here, Legion. " His words stir a rage that I haven't felt for a long time.

"Don't call me that. " I yell at him. All I see is him smiling even more.

"Isn't this a sight you're trying to deny what you are, aren't you? " Brain asks coming up to me and cupping my chin, "It's just so sad when something is scared to admit what it is. " I want to punch him so bad, but I haven't gained full movement of my limbs.

"Leave her alone. " I hear Happy yell at Brain.

'how'd Happy get here. Did he get stuck in the area of that spell too. ' I think to myself.

"And what can such a small creature like you do to stop me. " Brain says laughing ripping Happy from the ground by his ears.

"Leave them alone I'll heal him Ok! " Wendy yells at him. Brain turns to Wendy smiling.

"That's a good girl, Go ahead, Do it. " Brain commands allowing Wendy to the coffin. There is a bright blue light glowing from her hands healing both Jellal and me from the distance. The longer the Blue light is emitted I can feel myself gaining more and more control over my body. Finally it's to the point that Jellal gets up from the Coffin. "ah, Jellal I knew you'd be able to get back on your feet, but right now I need you to show me to Nirvana. " Brain commanded. His words were met with Jellal's glowing fist punching him into the wall. Jellal ignores everyone else in the room and walks out heading who knows where. Wendy and Happy rush to my side.

"I'm sorry I had to do it otherwise he'd keep doing bad things to you two. " Wendy told me as she started crying. I hear footsteps from outside the cave.

"Wendy. Happy. Yui are you ok? " Yells a voice I recognize as Natsu's.

"Natsu. We're in here. " Happy yells getting his attention. Natsu runs into the room and looks over the situation.

"Wendy, I need your help. Erza was bit by Cobra's snake and she's been poisoned. " Natsu says frantically grabbing hold of Wendy. "Yui can you stand? " Natsu asks me.

"Yeah I'll go track down Cobra, You take Wendy to Erza. " I tell him. He grabs Wendy carrying her bridal style.

"Come on Happy we need to hurry. " Natsu says running out of the Cave. Once they are far enough away I turn to where Jellal had knocked Brain.

"So you're working with humans now, huh Legion? " Brain asks outloud as he starts getting up from the crater in the wall.

"I am human so why wouldn't I. " I say to him. I see nothing but him grinning ear to ear.

"ahh how the mighty Legion has fallen to be a disappointment to all your brethren. " He says gaining his composure. He's really starting to piss me off.

"How the hell do you know that name? " I ask him raising my fists.

"Legion, creator of near endless armies. The soldiers bound to their creator, were forced to fight and kill all who opposed it. " Brain said beginning to laugh.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! " I yell at him Readying my fist. He starts walking closer to me.

"And now it stands right infront of me. One of the most magnificent weapons of all times right at my finger tips. " Brain said putting an arm on me. That was it, I let my fist move on its own in Brain's direction, but it connected with nothing. "And I'm far gone by now. " The hologram finished then began to dispate. I fell to my knees and slammed my fist into the ground as hard as I could.

'How the hell, No one should know that name. " I yelled in my mind as I repeatedly slam my fist into the ground. "And of all things he got away. " I say outloud. I stand up and begin to walk outside to see a large beam of light shooting into the sky. "So that's Nirvana. " I begin to walk in its direction. It takes me about 5 to 10 minutes to reach the base of the beam. Where I saw Erza and Jellal standing infront of the Beam and a Self-Destruction seal on Nirvana.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you Erza, This is my retribution for what I've done. " Jellal said moving his hand from his chest.

"what do you mean? " She asked until she saw the Self-Destruction seal on his chest. I watch as Cobra comes from the shadows to tackle Jellal.

"You Idiot Deactivate the Seal on Nirvana right now. " Cobra yelled at him. Cobra continued to shake jellal.

"There's nothing you can do to make me. " jellal says smiling faintly.

"Your actually planning on taking the deactivation code with you ARE YOU INSANE. " Cobra says yelling at Jellal. I see Erza holding her hands up to her mouth with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Erza, There's no reason to cry. This is my choice. With all the wrongs I've done in this world the most I can do is one thing right. " Jellal says as he looks at Erza and closes his eyes.

"Such a touching moment, it's a shame that I'm having to cut it short. " Said Brain as he walked up to the seal on Nirvana. "Who exactly do you think taught you how to make this seal. " He said smugly as he started pressing specific parts of the seal. After touching about 5 different spots the seal began to decay.

"What have you done. " Erza yells at him. Brain simply turns back around.

"oh this, I just made the seal destroy itself. As for him *points at jellal*, well he's going to die for nothing. So sad isn't it, going to be some big hero by giving your life to save others. What an idiot. " Brain said laughing a bit. "As for this well Nirvanas almost done. " My eyes grew wide. I examined the Seal on Jellal's chest for a second from afar.

'It looks like it will blow within a few minutes. ' I thought to myself.

"Jellal disarm the seal, Please. " Erza begged him pulling him up from his spot on the ground.

"No matter what I deserve to die for all that I've done to my friends. " Jellal said with a grim look on his face.

"Don't die for them then, Live for them. I'm sure that they'll forgive you. " Erza said finally letting her tears flow. I jumped from where I was standing to where they were.

"Erza get back for a second. " I tell her turning my attention to jellal. "This may hurt a bit. "

"Why would it hurt? " He asked not sure of what I was doing. His words are followed by a blood curling scream from his lungs as I start transferring the seal to another object. After 20 seconds, his screaming stops.

"There now we need to get 'That' *pointing to the rock I transferred the seal to* away from here. " I tell the two. I pick up the rock, which is about the size of a large tree stump, and throw it in the air. Erza requips into her Titan armor and punches it launching it into the air over the forest where it then explodes.

"Why did you do that? " Jellal Questioned. I turn around to him.

"Why were you being an idiot and strapping that to your DNA, It made it that much harder to remove? " I question back.

"touche'. " He replies.

"Excuse me, you're all aware we're standing right here. " Cobra announces.

"Don't bother with them, " Brain said looking at the pillar of light, "Our current goal is complete it's time to go one to the next phase. " as he finished the Beam of Light disappeared followed by a tower starting to grow out of the ground where to beam was. The ground under the tower began to break and give way revealing the rest of Nirvana's figure. The true form of Nirvana was now infront of us. It was a large city on what looked like a bowl that moved around with 5 leg appendages.

"Oh no. " Erza said as she got up from where she was thrown during its uncovering. (yes she is in the City) I looked around only to see alleys, roads, and houses around Erza and I.

"Where are we? " I asked clueless to our position.

"Somewhere on Nirvana. " Erza responded to me. We looked around a bit until we saw a horrifying sight. Unlike he normally would Midnight wasn't sitting down asleep on his carpet, but up walking around.

"ahh would you looky here, Two women have come for my afternoon snack. " He said extending his arms. "You two will make such a delicacy. " Erza drew her sword backing away from him a bit.

"Erza I'm not sure about this one. He seems to be missing a few screws. " I say to her backing away a bit.

"Yeah I get that feeling too, I think I can handle things here you go on ahead a get Brain. " Erza commanded.

"What about you are you sure you can handle things here? " I asked not wanting to leave her to fend for herself. She turned to me with a serious look.

"I can take care of myself, But we need to stop brain before he decides to do something with this thing. " She said taking a stance. I turn around and look up at the center tower.

"Fine, I'll go take him down, and beat the information I want out of him if necessary. " I announce. Erza starts laughing a bit.

"Atta girl. " She says laughing. I begin running towards the tower soon leaving Erza alone behind me. though unable to see her I can hear battle going on in the distance every step I take. I can also make out what seems to be Natsu's in the distance as well. Everyone is fighting all by their selves doing the best they can, and It's up to me to get Brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And troll ending there I know, but what better place to stop than a huge cliffhanger eh. I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading. I actually started writing this not to long after updating the last chapter, mostly because I got extremely bored and what better way than to write fanfiction :D. I also noticed that this chapter might be a bit fast paced. Extremely sorry if you think it is.

Until next chapter this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I was actually meaning to write a bit over the past two days, but I wasn't able to get to my computer. Good thing though, I wrote the 4th chapter a little bit after I posted the 3rd, so I left you something to read while I was away. Besides that announcement I have nothing else to say. I hope you will continue reading my story and give me more ideas that I could use for it.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5:**

(Yui's Pov)(atop of Nirvana)

I had finally reached the entrance to the stairwell going up to the top of the tower in the middle of Nirvana. Instead of climbing it though I was met at the stairwell by the person I was supposed to fighting. I looked at him with a face of rage as I unsheathed my wings.

"Ah, Legion it's nice to see you finally showing your true colors. " Brain said with a smile on his face.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't drop you right now. " I told him, "If you know who I am then you know that you shouldn't tempt me. " He looked at me waving his finger at me.

"tsk tsk, You forget since I know who you are why shouldn't I disclose that information to your so called friends. " He said smiling even wider, "I think they'd be rather interested in what you really are, yes. "

"You wouldn't dare. " I yelled back at him.

"Oh but I would, Nothing here has the power to stop me. " He said walking off the steps and down infront of me. "And I'd like to see more of this raw power of yours. "

"Like hell I'd ever let someone like you see that. " I say to him as if poison coated my words.

"Then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you. " He said as his fist collided with my stomach followed by the screams of a man who just broke his fist. "What the hell. "

"You honestly take me for someone who doesn't come prepared. " I replied showing the chestplate I was wearing.

"Damn you brat I'll show you. " He yelled firing a barrage of Green orbs at me. Each orb after a certain distance exploded right infront of me knocking me back into a building behind me. "That'll show you to mess with me. " I started laughing like I was a maniac.

"You honestly believe anything you can throw at me will finish me off, even though you know what I am you could never get close to that. " I said standing back up, "Hey, Xan you don't mind if I borrow your power for a bit do you? " I asked the shadow beside me. Xan started to appear beside me.

"My power is all yours, Master. Go on ahead. " Xan replied to me. Shadows started to envelop my body. The shadows formed into tattoos on my body, A general description of the tattoos was that they looked like snakes and lines.

"Thank you Xan this will be very helpful. " I said thanking my companion. "Now what to do with you. " I finished turning back to brain. I launched a beam of shadows at him within a second they were right infront of him.

"Shit. " Brain said as black shadows collide with his body sending him onto the stairwell. I can hear footsteps and voices coming in my direction.

"Is everything ok over here we heard explosions? " I hear Jura accompanied by Gray, Wendy, Lucy, and HotEyes.

"I have everything handled here. " I answered only to be followed by Natsu and Cobra crashing through the wall behind me. We turn around to see Cobra on the ground with Natsu standing up.

"huh, " Natsu says turning to us, "Hey guys what's up? " he asked not even paying attention to the situation.

"from the looks of things the mission is over, but we still have to deal with Nirvana. " Lucy said happily. I look around for a second.

"No, no it isn't Lucy. " I answer, "Isn't that right Brain. " I call out to the old man struggling to his feet and walking over to Cobra.

"Cobra what happened to you? " He questioned blankly.

"Forgive me Brain, I lost to the Dragon Slayer. " Cobra said struggling to sit up from the injuries he had received. He had a look of horror on his face after saying his words.

"Oh, I see you've seen what I'm thinking, then you know what's going to happen next. " as Brain finished his sentence he launched a beam of green magic at cobra. Cobra's screams could be heard from miles away. "This is punishment for losing to a regular guild, It would be wise for you not to forget it. "

"Leave him alone. " Natsu yelled running towards Brain, punching him in the face. "He is your teammate why would you attack him. " Brain got up and smiled at him.

"we have no need for weaklings here. " He said. I lost it at that point, I didn't care if they saw me like this. Brain was instantly knocked through a building by my shadows. Extending my wings I flew to where I had threw him.

"You speak of no need for weaklings when you are one yourself. " I said to him bluntly raising my fist. "I will find my own answers. " I stated picking him up and throwing him back a bit towards the group with another punch that probably shattered a few ribs. I walked over to him picking him up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back to the group. When I arrived back, I was getting stares from the part of the group that had assembled.

"Do what you want with him. " I said as I threw Brain to the wall. Lucy was astonished by my actions.

"You didn't have to do all of that you know. " Lucy said trying to make sense of my violent act.

"Oh, but you see she had to, It's in your nature isn't it Legion. Violence will always follow you no matter where you go or how much you try to burrow it deep down. IT WILL ALWAYS BE THERE AND IT WILL CONSUME YOU. " Brain said laughing like an insane old man. I walk over to where I threw him and picked him up by his throat.

"I'm already aware of that. " I say coldly as I slam him to the ground, and begin walking back to everyone.

(Over with the group.)

"Gray has she ever done anything like this before? " Jura questioned. Gray still looking horrified from my acts.

"No we've never seen her like this. " Gray responded looking onwards.

"I don't know why she's doing this, We've already done what we've come to do. " Lucy said covering her eyes.

(Back to where brain was.)

"You all think you've won haven't you. " Brain said weakly, "You still have to face our Guildmaster. "

"Wait, you aren't the guildmaster? " Natsu asks confused.

"No, I'm not, but Our master will come and destroy you all. " Brain says laughing weakly. Suddenly a man with snow white hair, Crimson red eyes, and a green suit appeared beside Brain. "Ahh master you're here. " Brain said.

"silence, maggot. " the man said looking coldly at Brain.

"but master we did everything you said. " Brain responded.

"as you said 'this guild has no spot for weaklings' so be gone from my sight. " the man said obliterating Brain with one wave of his hand. He then turns his attention towards the group. "My name is Zero, I am the guildmaster of the Oracion Sies, and I am your destruction. "

"So the true master shows himself. " Jura says looking at Zero. Zero looks all of us over.

"I will not allow you to interrupt my plans to Cait shelter. They will pay for what they have done in the past. " Zero announces, "I am also very aware that you know how to destroy Nirvana. " as he finished he disappeared.

"What did he mean by we know how to? " I asked Jura. Jura looked at me for a second examining my wings, tattoos, and chestplate.

"We must hit the power Lacrimas that power the legs all at the same time. One of the legs was destroyed already so there are only five. " Jura answers.

"Do we know where they are located? " I ask him again. He nods his head yes. "Then we need to hurry, we now know what his target is and it isn't that far away. "

"Hibiki has given us all a map to where to go. " Lucy says. Everyone seemed to have gotten the map excluding me because of a specific nature of mine.

"I'll take orb 3. " Natsu announces.

"I'm on 4. " Lucy says.

"I'll go to 1. " Wendy says.

"2's mine. " Gray says calmly.

"I guess that leaves me with 5 " Erza responds.

"I'll block the shots if you don't get to the orbs in time. " I say bluntly. I get a stare from Jura.

"How exactly do you plan on blocking a shot from an ancient weaponized City? " he asks not believing in my abilities.

"I can handle myself. You stay here and monitor everyone's progress. " I reply as I start to fly to where I'm infront of Nirvana's Cannon. I hover there for awhile until I see that the cannon's barrel is starting to glow purple.

"Yui, Hibiki is telling us that the cannon is beginning to charge to fire, If you think that you can block the shot be careful. " Jura says over telepathy.

"Understood. " I reply to him. "I guess it's about time. " I fly a bit further back and begin to channel my magic. For the next few minutes the beam as well as I channel magic until it fires. I see a large violet beam infront of me. "**Arcane Shell.** " I say. A wall of interlocking red hexagons form infront of me using the magic I channeled. As the beam hits the wall the beam stops and begins to try to pierce the wall.

(at the top of the spire where Jura, Hibiki, and Ichiya are monitoring everyone )

"She's actually blocking the beam. Men. " Ichiya says making a pose. Hibiki types a lot of characters into his Archive.

"This is unbelievable. " Hibiki says astonished at what his archive was showing him. "The power of Nirvana's Cannon is ridiculous as is, but what Yui's using to block it is tenfold the power.

"What the hell is she using? " Jura says surprised by his words.

"I've run every simulation, from what I know about her power, she shouldn't be able to do something like this. " He replies imputing more characters.

"how much longer until we're able to shut Nirvana down then? " Jura asks getting off the previous subject. Hibiki enters a few more characters.

"From my calculations The groups should be done in 2 minutes. " Hibiki answers bringing up a few more screens. "I'm still calculating what Yui's doing though, I've never seen anything like this. "

"She's doing exactly what she told us she would so we should leave her be. Men. " Ichiya said striking another pose.

(Back with Yui.)

'This cannon isn't as powerful as I thought it would be, I might've needed to lay off the power I used in this shield. ' I thought to myself as I reinforced the shield making sure it wouldn't break. 'I also feel that Hibiki is using his archive to examine the shield. I would scramble it if we didn't need him monitoring everyone. ' I think as I fly back to the Center of the Shield. For the next few minutes I fly around Reinforcing the Shield in specific areas until I see the leg areas of Nirvana explode. After that I flew around until I saw everyone standing in the forest. When I land we're confronted by the Rune Knights.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with us Jellal. " Lahar said commandingly.

"Why would you take him he doesn't even remember who he is? " Erza questioned. Lahar turned to her.

"be that as it is he's still wanted for criminal charges. " Lahar stated bluntly. Tears started to form in Erza's eyes.

"It's ok Erza, "Jellal began to say as he walked over to Lahar, "I will surrender myself to you. " almost everyone look at astonished that he would give up so easily.

"Good man, I'm glad we could settle this peacefully and without conflict. " Lahar stated smiling.

"I won't let you take em. " Natsu yelled blasting his way through the Rune Knights.

"Natsu stop. " Erza said covering her face, "Let them go. " Natsu just turned to Erza with a confused look.

"Why, we don't just let people take our family. " Natsu responded.

"Natsu just stop. " Erza yelled. Finally Natsu stopped and walked away.

"Thank you for stopping him Erza. " Lahar thanked.

"Can you atleast tell me what will happen to Jellal? " Erza asked.

"Knowing his crimes, he will likely go before a court, be found guilty, and he'd be lucky to get life in prison. " lahar said with a grim face. I then hear jellal call to Erza from the entrance to the transport vehicle.

"Now I remember, It was because of your hair. " Jellal said smiling. It would likely be the last time we'd see jellal. I could also tell that Erza was holding back her tears as she would normally do. After jellal said his final words to Erza, He was loaded in the Transport and taken away. We started to move on to Cait Shelter to make sure Wendy got there safely.

"I'm going to go ahead and go tell Master that we finished the Mission. " I tell the group. Everyone turns to me noticing that I still have my wings and tattoos.

"Ok, we'll see you when we get home. " Erza said with a heartbroken voice. I nod my head and then Fly in the Direction of Magnolia. It wasn't too long before I reached home, but by the time I landed the Tattoos had faded. I walked into the guild and got a lot of looks as I walked over to the master.

"Master, I need to talk to you. " I told him emotionless. He looked up at me and noticed my wings.

"yes, we do indeed need to. " He said getting up from his seat on the bar and walking towards the Guildmaster's Office. I see Mira standing behind the bar cleaning some glasses while talking to her little sister.

"Hey Mira. " I say waving at her as I walk towards the office. She isn't able to say anything but she waves back. Once inside the office, I take my seat infront of the Desk.

"So what happened? " He questioned knowing the severity of the upcoming conversation. I hunch over and start twiddling my thumbs.

"The mission was a success and no one was hurt. " I begin with. He smiles at the good news.

"That's wonderful, but you wanted to talk to me about something else didn't you. " He said. I look up at him.

"Brain knew who I was master, and not only that he had bonified information. " I said, "No one should know anything like that unless they read that book. " Makarov stared at me for a second understanding the severity of the situation now.

"There are more ways to know that than you know. Some books from that era still exist today, but most of it is just considered ancient legend. " Makarov said trying to comfort me.

"That's not the only thing. " I said beginning to choke up. Makarov stopped for a second.

"They saw me act like something that I've never wanted them to see, especially Natsu. I never wanted him to see me like that, I'm afraid it will bring back memories. " I tell Makarov. He leaves me alone for a few seconds, then I feel the warmth of the small man's arms around me.

"Don't worry child, there is nothing to fear, but it seems that you are scared about how people will see him and you when they find out. " Makarov stated as he embraced me. I don't say anything for a while just enjoying the comfort of the embrace of someone I have thought as a grandfather.

"master I have a question. " I say to him. He backs away a little bit and looks at me smiling.

"ask away. " He responds still smiling. I take a deep breath, because I have always wondered about this.

"Why didn't you try to kill me when I told you what I was and where I came from? " I ask lowering my head. I can feel an anger emanating off of him for the question I asked.

"answer me this, what gives me the right to take the life of another person no matter what or who they are? " Makarov asked with a hint of anger in his tone. I look at him with a tear forming in my eye.

"Thank you, master for giving me a life to live. " I say as I hug him and start crying in his arms.

"You have no reason to thank me, You are all my children no matter how old or young. I will always take care you all in and give you a home. That's what makes Fairy Tail what it is We are a family, maybe not by blood but by our experiences together. That is was binds us together and makes us a family. " he said letting me cry into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Cut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it took a bit longer to write. I kept writing and then hating what I wrote so I finally ended up with this. Please post a comment on how you liked it and more ideas that I can possibly add to the story.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I hope you liked the last few chapters. I had to write the Nirvana incident differently mainly because it was mostly off of memory. I'm not sure about what I'm going to do for the next chapter or so it all depends on a few things that I can think of. But that matters not, I'm going to continue writing the story and go from there. Besides all of that, lets start the story.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6:**

(Yui's Pov)(where we left off in chapter 5)

I sat there in Makarov's for a while until I stopped crying. When I stopped crying into his shoulder he stepped away from me with a serious look on his face.

"So where do we go from here? " He asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"I will probably have no options left, would I? " I asked the master leaning over in my seat.

"There is no way to tell how they will react, but there is no reason to go that far until you're ready. " Makarov said to me, "And I will support you as much as I possibly can. " putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I need to tell you something else. " I state looking up into Makarov's eyes.

"What else do we have to talk about? " He asked me. I look back down remembering what I saw.

"When I looked at Natsu, when I was fighting Brain. He didn't seem surprised at all. It was almost as if he already knew I was capable of that. " I announce. Makarov looked up at the ceiling.

"So you think he already remembers? " Makarov asked after a second to think it over.

"There's no way to be for sure, I've kept my power suppressed for so long, and now everything I've tried to keep hidden will probably come out. " I said with a grim expression.

"I agree. " He responds, "When you decide to tell them I will be by your side, and there is no longer a reason to suppress your power. " I look up at him standing above me.

"are you sure? " I asked him making sure before I stopped suppressing the power inside me.

"Yes you've held it in for too long, It would be better if you let it out. " He said assuring me.

"I'll let it out then. " I say. I stopped pushing down on the power inside me finally letting it roam free after so many years, and suddenly I felt it course through my entire body. I saw the hairs infront of me turn to a raven color. I looked over at the mirror in the office to see what all changed. My hair was now Raven Black and my eyes were crimson. I reach out to the reflection to touch it.

"You haven't seen your seen yourself like that in a long time have you? " Makarov asked me understanding the state of confusion I was in. I stop my hand and turn back around to him.

"It has been a long time indeed. " I respond smiling a bit.

"We finally have Elena Miyuki Saito back with us. " Makarov says standing up smiling ear to ear. I smile back at him.

"Master there is no reason to call me by my full name. you can still call me Yui. " I say sweatdropping. He just laughs a bit.

"I know. " Makarov says then turns to the door, "But I think it's time we get back to the others. " he jumps down from his spot on the desk. I walk over to where he is standing, by the door.

"I guess it is. " I respond opening the door and walking out of the door. We were greeted by the looks of most of the guild. We ignore the looks and walk over to the bar. Makarov takes his normal seat on the bar table and I continue walking over to Mira. She looks at me still cleaning glasses.

"You look a bit different Yui. " Mira says smiling.

"Yeah, I do don't I. " I respond to her laughing a bit. I hear someone, Macao, Finally speak up in the back.

"How did the mission go Master, did we Win? " He yells asking the question that was probably on everyones mind. I see Makarov stand up with a serious look on his face.

"It was a success. " he announces causing cheers to be heard across the room. I turn back around to Mira.

"So was anyone hurt? " She asks me sternly as she leans over the table. I have to lean back a bit.

"No one was badly injured from what I know. " I answered causing mira to back up a bit.

"That's wonderful. " She says putting down the glass and clapping her hands together. "Now on more serious matters. " I look back at her.

'Oh god, Mira went into gossip mode. ' I think to myself.

"How are things going with Natsu? " She asks me knowing my crush. I feel a blush creep onto my face.

"Mira don't just ask things like that. " I yell quietly at her. She laughs a bit.

"That didn't answer my question. " She says laughing.

"I heard him and Gray talking the other day about him liking someone. " I confess, "I think he likes someone else. " I have depressed feeling come over me.

"Don't be so down, why wouldn't he like you? " she asks.

'only if you knew Mira, only if you knew. ' I think to myself. "I don't know. " I tell her trying to get off the subject.

"Hey Mira who's your friend? " I hear lisanna ask from behind me. We both turn around to her.

"You don't recognize her Lisanna? " Mira asks her younger sister. Lisanna looks at me examining me for a minute.

"Yui you look so different what happened to you, you look so different? " she asks me astonished of my change in appearance. I smile at her laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm trying a new look. " I say to her. She runs up to me wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"Well I think it's a cute look. " Lisanna says squeezing me.

"C-can't breathe. " I manage to get out from her powerful hug.

"Oops, sorry. " Lisanna says backing up a bit and taking the seat next to me. "So what are we talking about over here? " she questions.

"Well, I was informed that Natsu has a crush on someone, and Yui doesn't think it's her so who else do you think it could be? " Mira asks us.

"I would say Erza, but she's a bit aggressive. " Lisanna announces quietly.

"Yeah I agree, yet it is a possibility. " Mira responds.

"What about the blonde girl who joined the guild while I was away? " I question. They both turn to me thinking about it.

"I actually have the feeling that she's dating Loke or someone else. " Mira responded. I stared into space thinking about it.

"Maybe he likes you or Lisanna. " I suggest to them. They both look at me laughing a bit.

"I doubt it, I mean I could understand him liking Lisanna, but not me. " Mira said with a blush appearing on her face.

"I know he might have feelings for me as a childhood friend, but I don't think that it will ever be anything serious. " Lisanna said giving her reasoning. We all sit there for a while just wondering who he could possibly like.

"I can't think of anyone else, can you? " I ask the two strauss sisters. The look at me with a similar expression to mine.

"No one else comes to mind. " Mira says pouting. I hear the front door to the guild open behind me.

'So they're finally back. ' I say to myself turning around. I see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and surprisingly Wendy. Everyone cheers at their return, but I notice that Wendy's Cait Shelter guildmark is missing. I stand up and walk over to an uninhabited table, and motion over to then to come take a seat. As they walk over to where I was now sitting I could see that they were asking eachother something but was unable to make out what it was. Finally they were at my table taking their seats. We look at eachother for a bit until someone decides to speak up.

"So, can you explain what happened Yui? " Erza asked me leaning over the table interlocking her hands infront of her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. " I reply knowing where this conversation was going. She looked me dead in the eye.

"You almost killed a person with no sign of sympathy at all. " She stated, "Do you know now. " I felt as if I was being backed into a corner. Everyone at the table was staring at me and Erza, probably because how bluntly she said it.

"I don't have to answer that. " I tell her turning away. She stood up and drew her sword pointing it at me.

"What ever Brain knew about you could have got us all killed, So tell me what it is? " She yelled at me. I felt that her emotions were now in control of the situation. Everyone in the guild was now staring at me and Erza hearing what she said.

"Now look what you've done, You blew this way out of proportion. " I say bluntly. I felt rage now emanating from Erza.

"You're ignoring the question. Now tell me what was so Important to you that you almost killed a person to keep it secret. " Erza said placing the point of the blade right in front of my face. All I see are people staring at us, The group that was sitting at our table had now backed up quite a bit.

"Go ahead Erza. " I tell her smiling a bit, "Go ahead and stab me. " She looks at me shocked at my words. "You heard me, Stab me, you're the one holding the weapon to me. " Erza took a few steps back dropping her sword.

"What the hell came over me? " She asked falling to her knees. I stand up and walk over to her. I look around seeing everyone still staring at us not knowing what to make of the situation.

"You're getting emotional about someone you finally found again and lost so soon after. " I say bluntly.

"Who the hell are you to say anything like that? " Erza said picking up her sword in a moment of blind rage. I feel sharp pain in my chest looking down to see the sword impaled where my right Lung would be. I hear everyone gasp in astonishment of Erza's action. I can see Makarov's face of terror. From the look on Erza's face, She immediately realized what she had done.

"Are you feeling better now? " I ask her smiling at her. She looks at me with terror.

"shut up, we need to get you to the infirmary. " She said trying to correct her actions. I laugh at her. "What are you laughing about? " she asked angrily.

"Nothing just remove the blade. " I told her. She looked at me confused.

"If I do that you'll bleed out. " She yelled at me trying to save me. I laugh at her.

"No I won't. " I tell her bluntly, "I'm unable to die of blood loss. " She looks at me unsure, but still removes the blade. Just as I said there was no blood coming out from the wound.

"Why are you not bleeding, The sword pierced skin? " She asked me not understanding what was happening. I simply turn around and walk to the table I was previously standing on. Everyone ones attention was on me.

"It's about time I came clean with everything, eh Makarov. " I say to the entire guild, "First off I have lied to all of you. " all I saw were faces of confusion. "Ok better way of phrasing it, Gray how old do you think I am? " I ask him.

"What does that have to do with anything, You're freaking 17 from what I know. " Gray says not understanding why I questioned him. I shake my head no.

"I'm not 17, In all honesty I am over 400 years old. " I announce to the guild. There was an uproar soon after the news.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET HER FINISH. " I heard Makarov yell at all of them. He had silenced everyone in the guild.

"I may be physically 17, but mentally I am much older. I come from a race of, not exactly, people where we gain memories and strength from blood. I am the first and last this race. " I continue.

"How are you the first and Last? " Erza questioned. I turn to her.

"that's because I'm a hybrid. My mother was human, but my father. " I start to say, "It would be better if I didn't tell you what he was and what happened to him. " I get a look from everyone.

"What was so bad about your pops? " Natsu asked. I looked down.

"He was the Blood Dragon, and I slayed him myself. " I say with a regretful tone. I could feel a rage forming around me.

"wait I've been thinking about this, if you're over 400 years old doesn't that mean that you were alive when the Great War was going on? " Levy asked. I look at her.

"I was getting to that. " I start saying, "when the War was starting up, My mother died in front of me, but I was to young to do anything. I was taken in front of Zeref, and was changed by Dark Magic Particles into the demon known as Legion, Creator of the Homunculus. " I receive looks of terror, rage, disbelief, accompanied by a lot of other emotions.

"So you're telling us you're one of Zeref's Abominations. " Gajeel said walking up to me.

"Yes. Not by choice, but I am. " I reply to him. He looks me dead in the eye.

"How many lives are you responsible for? " He asked me.

"Gajeel. " Makarov yelled trying to shut him up.

"You knew about all this didn't you. " Gajeel said to Makarov.

"yes I did, She told me everything when she joined the guild. " Makarov announced.

"How could you keep this a secret from everyone? " Gajeel asked.

"I have never asked for anyone past, because this is a place for a new start. To judge one solely based on past events would mean to disregard what they could become. She is the best example out of anyone, She came out of the darkness and into the light of our guild, and is a proud member of this guild. " Makarov announce to the entire population of the building. I suddenly felt all the emotions in the air subside.

"3000+ humans, 7 dragons, and 4 demons. " I announce, "That's the answer to your question. " Gajeel backs away from me.

"How could you kill that many without a regret. " he asked me. I look up at him.

"Who said I didn't regret. Every day I still hear their screams, Their pain. They no longer exist in this world. " I said pointing my finger up to my head, "They all exist in here now. I absorbed all of their blood. That is the power of the Blood Dragon, We gain power, intellect, magic, etc. from absorbing the blood of dead creatures. " Everyone looks upon me now knowing almost everything about me.

"You said Legion was the creator of the Homunculus. What are they? " Levy asked. I turn to her.

"They were my enforcers, but when my father saved me he to pity on my creations and exiled them from this world. Now they live somewhere else, the only one that is still with me is Xan. " I announce.

"But doesn't Xan have free will, emotions, favorite things, etc. you know everything like we have? " Erza asked me recovering from what she did earlier.

"That's how I created them, they have everything we humans have. They are sentient and alive. " I reply.

"How can an artificial human be alive and sentient like us, they don't have souls. " yelled a random member.

"but who are you or I to deny them that? " I ask, "They feel happiness, love, anger, joy, and hatred. "

"Are there any more questions before we move on? " Makarov asked. One person raised their hand. "Yes Natsu. " Natsu stepped forward from his spot in the crowd.

"What is your real name? you said you lied to us. So what is it. " He asked me.

"My real name is Elena Miyuki Saito. " I replied, "but you can still call me Yui. " Makarov looked around.

"Anyone else have a question? " He asked again. This time no one replied to him. "Ok here is a question for all of you. How many of you feel differently about Yui now that she has came infront of you and told you what she is and what she has done? " He asked.

"She is still the same person I consider my sister. I will accept her no matter what she's done. " Gray announced walking up to me and reaching out a hand. I take his hand and he pulls me into a hug.

"I agree, she's still the same person that we all knew and grew up with so why should we treat her any differently. " Natsu said walking up to me. "And I think elena is a cute name. " He whispered in my ear. Everyone started yelling similar things saying how they wouldn't treat me different because of the past.

"Thank you, everyone. " I say starting to tear up. "I'm glad I can still call this place home. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I wanted to try to add some backstory in while still continuing the story. There were also factors such as the 6 hour Civ game I played yesterday XD. Didn't expect it to take that long. But anywho I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will give me some feedback on what you think. Until next time Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing out. Cya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys back with the Seventh chapter. Here's a little fact for you that I found. All the first gen Dragon slayers' names have something to do with the number seven. Just a little fact that I thought would be worth sharing in the Seventh chapter. But moving on, I hope you all continue reading my story and will give me feedback on what you think.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter: 7**

(Yui's Pov)(a day or so after she broke the news about herself)

I was walking down the road to our house with the new member to the family, Wendy. We had decided that she would be living with Natsu, Gray, and I sense we had enough room. Not that I minded having the small dragonslayer, but she seemed a bit uncomfortable with her new environment.

"So are you adjusting ok, wendy? " I ask her turning my head to the side where she was walking with Carla. (I found out I was typing it wrong terribly sorry about that)

"Yeah, thanks to everyone's help showing me around. " She said looking up at me smiling. "I was still surprised that you're actually a dragon the other day. " She was smiling widely at the end. I laugh at her not trying to be mean or anything, I just thought her fascination was funny.

"I'm only half, more or less, Dragon, but I do have a dragon form. " I tell her.

"Really, could you show us all sometime it sounds cool? " Wendy said getting excited.

"Now Wendy it's not ladylike to impose yourself on someone. " Carla scolded.

"I don't mind, I'll show you guys sometime. " I reply to her smiling. We had finally reached the place that Wendy would call home. "So are you ready to go see your new home? " I asked her showing her the house and opening the door.

"It looks so pretty. " She said running through the doorway and twirling once she got inside. "It's so spacious in here. "

'She looks so happy and innocent. ' I thought to myself walking through the door with Carla flying beside me.

"Miss Elena I have a question. " Wendy said running up to me. I look at her questioningly. "Where will my room be? " she asked.

"Here I'll show you. " I said walking up the stairs, and turning to my room. Opening the door showing her into my room. "I thought sense I have an extra bed that we could share the room. If you don't want to I could just let you have this room and I take the room down the hall. Either one is fine with me. " She looks at me questioningly.

"I'm fine with sharing the room. I don't want to take the room that you've been using from you. " She said coming up to me and hugging me around my waist. "Thank you for letting us stay here. " she says squeezing my waist.

"So what do you want to do after we get done unpacking your things? " I asked placing her suitcase on my bed and opening it.

"I don't know, I haven't had a bath since I came to the guild so that would be nice. " She said sniffing of herself. I laugh at her a bit.

"Yeah a good bath would be nice right about now. " I said feeling all my joints wanting to relax. We continue to take various clothes and personal objects from the suitcase and putting them where they could be accessed within the room. "So is that everything? " I ask her.

"I think so. " She replies making sure everything is in place. Carla flies over to her new bed that is right beside Wendy's.

"I am just going to lay here for a bit. " She says stretching out on her bed. I look over at her.

"I hope you like it Carla, enjoy the rest. " I tell her as Wendy and I start our way out of the room. We walk down the hallway to the staircase. As we're walking down the staircase we see Natsu and Gray walking in the front door.

"Hi Natsu-san. Hi Gray. " Wendy Greets them. They look at us walking down the stairs.

"where are you two off to? " They asked.

"We were just going to take a bath to relax a bit. " I tell them laughing a bit.

"Ok, we were just thinking the same thing. " Gray replied walking towards the bath with us.

"Miss Elena is this alright taking a bath with everyone? " Wendy asked me. I look down at her.

"It's fine, We normally all take a bath together, and you can call me Yui. " I say to her reassuring her it's fine.

"I've never been in a mixed bath so I feel a bit uncomfortable about it. " Wendy admitted.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, Natsu and Gray are very nice people. " I told her. We finally reach the changing area. "Now you two wait outside while we change. " I told the two men with us.

"Why do we have to wait out here, We've seen you naked before. " The two admitted shamelessly. I stare at the two.

"she has never been in a mixed bath so you'll make her feel uncomfortable if she feels like you're looking at her while she's changing. " I told the two. The two nod their heads in agreement that they'll wait. I walk back into the changing room so see Wendy done changing.

"Yui is everything ok? " She asked me innocently.

"Everything is fine. " I told her smiling at her as I start stripping.

"They're so big. " Wendy says looking at my boobs. I look down to see what she's talking about and indeed my boobs had grown a bit and now pushed up against my bra.

"I guess they are. " I say removing the rest of my clothing and walking over to Wendy. "you go ahead and go get in I'll be right in there. "

"where are you going? " she questioned as I walked over to the door.

"I'm going to tell them that they can come get changed now. " I replied as Wendy walked into the bath and started closing the door.

"Oh ok. " She said with a blush appearing on her face as she closed the door and continued into the bath then I heard a splash letting me know she was in.

"You two can come get changed now. " I yelled at Natsu and Gray. The two walked into the changing room where I was standing nude infront of them.

"Can you go into the bath, please? " the two asked me. "you're really making it hard to change in here. " I giggle a bit at them.

"I guess it can't be helped seeing that you are men, so it is only natural that you'd be aroused by a nude woman. " I said laughing as I walked into the bath winking back at them as I closed the door.

"what was that? " I heard Gray ask through the door.

"It is either just me, or she's a bit more open with how she feels now. " Natsu answered. I walked over to the bath where Wendy was laying in the steaming water.

"This feels so relaxing. " Wendy said with flushed cheeks from the warm water. I slowly dip down into the steaming water slowly relaxing down into it.

"This feels better than I remember it being. " I say as I hear the door behind me open revealing Natsu and Gray. They walk over to the other side of the bath and dip in with us.

"So how are you adjusting to the guild Wendy? " Gray asked literally chilling in the bath. Wendy floats over to where I am sitting and sits beside me.

"Everyone is really nice. Though some people are a bit scary. " She says happily. I put my arm around her and pull her to my side.

"If you need anything just come ask me. Ok. " I tell her. She looks up to me and burrows her head in my side. I feel as If I'm slowly becoming a mother or sister figure to the small dragonslayer.

"Ok I will. " She replies. I start getting the shampoo out from the side of the bath.

"Now turn around so I can wash you off. " I say to her causing her to turn around with her back facing me. I put some of the shampoo on my hands and start rubbing it through her blue hair making sure to be gentle with her. "You might want to close your eyes so you don't get any shampoo in them. "

"Ok. " She replies being submissive to my cleaning. I reach over to get the bucket we use to wash off, and slowly fill it with water. After it is halfway full I lift it over Wendy's head and pour it out little at a time so that it doesn't come out all at once. Her hair is now straightened out all the way to her shoulderblades.

"There we go, your hair is all clean. " I say so that she knows that I'm done. She turns around to me.

"it's your turn now. " She says to me. Understanding what she means I slide down so that she can get behind me. She gets behind me and puts some shampoo in her hands. Wendy puts her hands on my head and starts to rub them through my hair slowly. "Your hair is so soft Yui. " She tells me.

"Thank you I try to take care of it. " I say to her smiling. She continues to rub through my hair until she is satisfied with her job then gets the water bucket and pours the water down on my head. I feel my hair's length go down a bit passed my shoulderblades.

"there all done. " She announced proud of her job with my hair. While we had a fun time I could feel something was wrong over with the boys.

(Pov swap: Natsu's)(what is this trickery XD)

"So how do you think she's holding up? " Gray asked me. I turn to him.

"You say something stripper? " I asked him.

"Yeah I did. How do you think she is holding up. She just declared to the entire world what she is and what she's done. Something like that tends to take a toll. " Gray said to me.

"I know, but what can we do besides stand by her and support her? " I asked him. Gray turned to me with a pissed off look.

"You know you can do more dumbass, I know how you feel about the two of them. Tell them how you feel before they're to far gone. " Gray said ticked at my response.

"You know I can't do that. You're the only one in the Guild who knows who I am. I'm still not sure if she remembers me though. " I tell the person who is practically my brother.

"Yeah, I would really like to put a fist into your pops jaw, but what he did doesn't define who you are. The same applies to her. I'm not sure about how people would take the news when they know, but we can't hide this forever. Your mother would probably be proud of all that you've done. " Gray said looking on at the scene infront of him.

"I agree with you about punching pops, but I can't just walk into the guild and tell everyone who I really am and that the way I act is just an act so that everyone is happy. I want the guild to stay the same. " I say with a smile forming on my lips. "People don't know that I'm a lot smarter than I act and I think it would be better that they not know. " Gray leans back a bit so that he now looks at the ceiling.

"You know I wonder. " Gray said to me, "why do you think your pops did that anyway. " Gray had turned to me by this point.

"He may be my father by blood, but he isn't deserving of the title for everything he's put everyone through. " I said with poison coating my tongue. Gray let out a surprised whistle.

"I knew you had father issues, but isn't that taking it a bit to far? " Gray asked probably thinking worst case stuff. I continue looking forward at Elena and Wendy.

"I don't know what my mother saw in him. " I say with a dark feeling coming up inside me.

"There is good in everyone, we just need to look in the right places. " Gray said standing up. "Make sure to tell them how you feel, You don't want those feeling to go unheard when the time comes. I found that out the hard way. " As he finished he started walking over to the door.

"Well I'm done here. If you need me I'm going to be in my room. " Gray said directing it to Elena.

"Ok, I'll start on Supper in a minute. " Elena said, "I'm making lasagna. " She seems happy from where I'm standing. I hope she stays that way. I don't want what my father did to her to cause her any problems, and if they do. I'll stand with her, but I plan on doing that regardless.

"Well I'm going to go for a run before we eat. " I say standing up from my seat. Elena looks at me with a blush on her face.

"Don't be too long, ok. " She says with her face only getting redder. I feel myself getting flushed.

"I'll be back in time for supper don't worry. " I tell her walking out of the room.

(Back to Yui's Pov :D)

"You like him don't you? " Wendy asks me. I sit next to her in the shower now relaxing in the water.

"Yeah. " I reply with a smile.

"When did you start liking Natsu? " She questioned. I swear she's going to end up like Mira.

"I guess you could say that I've always felt attracted to Natsu. " I say, "There is just something about him. He is caring, protective, strong, smart, and fun. In all honesty I can't think of a single reason of why I wouldn't like him. " I have a wide smile on my face. I can't remember the last person I had ever told these things to.

"I agree he is a really good person. He is very selfless as well. " Wendy added. I laughed at her because I saw a blush creeping on her face.

"Well, I need to get started on supper so we need to get dressed and start cooking. " I tell wendy as I stand up from the bath and start towards the door. She is confused about what I mean.

"We? " Wendy asked, "You actually want me to help in the kitchen. " She was astonished.

"Yeah we all have to learn at some point. " I say smiling as I walk out of the room followed by the small blue-haired girl. When I got to where I laid my clothes, I begun to change into my evening set. I took me a few minutes to get everything in order, then I left to go to the Kitchen to get everything ready. After getting all the necessary ingredients for the lasagna, Wendy emerged into the Kitchen. "You ready to make some supper? " I asked her smiling.

"Yeah. " She says excited to help. We started by making the noodles soft with warm water. "Hey Yui I've been wondering something. " Wendy said as she laid some more of the noodles into the water.

"Yeah, what is it? " I asked her cutting up a tomato for the sauce. She turned to me from the stove.

"What were your parents like? " She asked. I felt something inside of me twist a bit from the question.

"The only thing I have left from them are their memories and the locket I was given. " I say looking down at the tomato I was working on, "I never got to really know them, because I was so young when they died. " I felt that wendy was regretting asking the question.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was so personal. " She apologized. I smiled at her.

"My father was a good man in my own opinion. He always put the needs of the less fortunate infront of his own. Though he was a dragon, he saw something in humans that made him have hope in this world. " I said looking into the memories I had obtained from my father, "I can't tell what he saw in them, but he saw them worth saving. " Wendy looked at me probably awestruck about my father.

"Your dad sounds like such a cool guy. " She said looking back to the pot.

"I never really got to know him. That is my biggest regret. " I said looking back to that day. The day my father lost his life, and the day I met the person who saved me from the darkness.

"He's still with you though. " Wendy said smiling, "As long as you remember him he's still here with you. " She stirred the pot some. I look over her smiling. Grandeeney taught her well about life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all liked the chapter. I really liked writing this chapter even though I was interrupted quite a few times. I look forward to reading all of your comments on feedback and other ideas. There isn't much else to say so I'll see you guys next time. This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off. Cya :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys back with the Eighth chapter. I'm glad to see that a lot of people are reading my story. I really enjoy writing these chapters in my free time, and I hope you all enjoy them as well. Nothing else to say so I'm just gonna start writing the story.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter: 8**

(It has been a week since the previous chapter, and everything has calmed down from Yui's announcement. ) (Natsu's Pov)

I sat up in my bed with a killer headache.

"Damnit, of all days I feel like this today. " I say outloud standing up holding my hand to my head as I walk towards my dresser. I grab my normal set of clothes from it and begin to get changed. After I'm done I walk out of my room adjusting my scarf around my neck. I continue down the hall to Elena's room and peek in to see if she's awake. The only thing I see is Wendy's empty bed, and Elena with her wings spread around Wendy, who is clinging to her. I can't help but smile at the scene, but decide it best to move on after silently closing the door.

"You're up early. " Gray says appearing from his room with nothing but his pants on.

"Woke up with a killer headache. I'm going to go make some coffee want some? " I ask heading down the steps with Gray in pursuit.

"Eh, sure why the hell not. " He responds heading down the steps behind me. We reach the kitchen where he starts looking through the cupboard while I start brewing the coffee. He finally finds what he was looking for and sits down at the table. After a minute or so the coffee is done and I sit with him after pouring our cups. "Today is the day isn't it. " Gray said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell them today. " I reply with a faint smile. Gray leans back with a slight smirk on his face.

"Watch what you say. She's sure to remember everything you say, so say what you mean and mean what you say. " He says taking another sip. I laugh at him.

"What about you and Juvia? Any progress on that front. " I ask remembering all the times she's tried to impress him.

"She's a really nice girl, but in a way I feel that she's a bit too head over heels for me. " He responded scratching the back of his head laughing a bit.

"Agreed. " I say sweatdropping.

(Yui's pov) (She's still dreaming)

I was in what looked like a stone fortress. I can hear the yelling of a blonde woman and a tall black-haired man in the next room, but what caught my attention was the blonde boy standing infront of me. He had his arm stretched out to me smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you here. I promise. " He said as I took his hand and he lifted me up from the ground.

I woke up in a cold sweat from my dream. My stirring had woken up Wendy from the looks of things.

"Are you ok Yui? " She asked me. I turn to her with one of my hands on my head.

"Yeah I'm fine just a dream. " I respond not wanting to cause worry for the young girl.

"I think Natsu-san and Gray are down stairs. " She said as she started walking towards the door.

"I'll be down after I get dressed. " I say smiling at the young girl and cat. They wave and I hear them run down the steps. I stand up and go to my dresser pulling out my normal outfit. I get dressed and examine myself in the mirror. I wore a red shirt under a black vest with grey outline paired with blue jeans. I walk out of my room and head down stairs to only see Gray, Wendy, and Carla sitting there.

"I made breakfast for us. " Gray said taking a sip of what looked like coffee. I looked over to where I sit, there I saw a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thank you. " I respond grateful for the food. Wendy was already eating and was almost ready to go.

"So are you planning on taking a job today? " Gray asked lowering his cup to the table. I look at him with a soft smile on my face.

"No, I have other plans for today. I'm going to go visit someone. " I reply causing him to raise an eyebrow. I also receive a look from Carla and Wendy.

"Do you want anyone to come with you? " He questioned being a bit protective. I look at him shaking my head no.

"They won't talk much, so there isn't any need for you to come. " I say smiling a bit.

"Ok, if you need me I'll probably be around town somewhere with Juvia. " Gray says lifting his glass. I look over and see Wendy with a red hue on her face.

"I'll see you then. " I say getting up and walking towards the door.

"Alright, see ya later. " He replied waving to me. A thought crossed my mind as I reached the door causing me to stop.

"Hey where is Natsu at? " I ask from the door.

"FlameBrain said he had to take care of something at the guild. " Gray yelled from the table. I left the house with a satisfying answer then began to walk to the Cathedral in the center of town. I walk past a lot of people and shops examining all the wares, until I reach the flower shop. I walk in and here the bell on the door letting the Florist know I'm here.

"Welcome. " The Florist said as she normally would, "Oh, It's you Yui. I didn't think it was that time of the year already. " She said coming up to me and giving me a hug as she normally would. I come to this shop on a yearly basis for flowers.

"Yeah, time really flies by when you're busy. " I reply smiling at her. She walks over behind the counter and lifts up a boutique of flowers.

"Just as you asked, I had a friend of mine ship these to me since they own a large flower garden. They agreed after I told them what they were for. " She replied describing the trouble she went through, "But these are probably the best Argonias that you could find. " I looked at the beautiful red flowers.

"They're perfect. Thank you Sarah. " I thanked as I lifted up the boutique. Sarah looked at me smiling.

"I'm glad you like em. I'll make sure to have them in stock next year as well so you don't have to worry. " Sarah said happily. I begin to walk over to the door carrying the flowers. "I hope they like the flowers. " She says as I walk out the door. I continue on my way down the road to the cathedral. When I reach the Cathedral, I am greeted by one of the priests, who is in charge of the grounds.

"Hello Yui, I see it's that time of year. " He says smiling at me. I look up at him.

"Yeah, could you show me to them? " I ask knowing he knows what I meant.

"Yes I'll take you to them. " he responds extending his arm to the side of the building. We walk around to the side where the Graves are kept. "We have kept great care of your family's rest place. " He says as we walk down the path.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate everything you've done. " I thank the priest. He turns to me smiling.

"there is no reason to thank us. We have been taught to accept all the lost souls and show them to a home. Though, we've never had someone such as yourself come to our doors. " He said smiling, "but you were always such a wonderful girl to be around. " We continue walking down for a bit until we stop. "Here we are. " I looked on unto two distinct graves. On the left reads a grave, here lies Serena Saito a loving mother who shall forever be remembered for her acts of kindness. On the right, here lies Garus Saito a strong king who gave everything for his country risking his own life for the benefit of his people. On Serena's gravestone stood a stone dragon to stand guard, while on Garus' stood a knights helmet with the sword in the ground infront of the stone.

"Hey mom, hey dad sorry it's been a while since I last visited. " I said feeling the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I know how much you like these flowers mom. " I felt the tears begin to roll as I split the boutique's flowers and distributed them to the graves. I take a seat infront of the grave. "I've told everyone about myself, they all accepted me for who I was. " I say as the tears fall with unrelenting force. "Xan has kept his promise to you to dad. He has stayed by my side and protected me when I couldn't protect myself. " I raise a hand to my face trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. " the tears continue to rain down unable to be stopped. An arm is felt on my shoulder, Turning around I see Xan standing there looking down at the grave.

"It has been a long time my king. " He says with a blank look on his face. I could tell, even though Xan doesn't have eyes, that he was crying on the inside. "I still haven't forgot everything that you taught me. I remember your last words to Elena as well as the ones to me. To Elena you said, 'go on my child to a better future, you will understand one day why I protected the humans until then grow get stronger and protect the ones you love. ' those were the words you used on your last breath. To me 'go with her though you are not my son, you are of my blood thus you are family, help her understand what she does not protect her when she can't herself show her the light in the darkness and the love in hate. ' I owe you my very existence today for that I am grateful. " I couldn't stop my tears hearing what Xan said.

"He truly was one of the greatest men to ever walk these lands. " said the priest who was standing behind us. I sit there for a while regaining my composure before I turned back to the priest.

"Thank you for letting us come here. " I say hugging the priest. He looks down at me putting his hand on my head rubbing it.

"There is no need to thank me my child, you will always be welcome here. " He said smiling down at me. After that Xan disappears back into the shadows and I begin my walk to the guild.

(POV swap Natsu)

I had to get to the guild earlier than usual today to work up my nerves for what I was about to do. After all this time I think I can finally do it. I walk up to the bar to where Mira was cleaning a glass.

"Hey Mira can you come with me for a bit? " I ask as I get to the seats. She looks up at me from the glass she was cleaning.

"Sure. " she replies smiling and walks out from behind the door. I grab her hand and begin walking towards the door of the guild. I get stares from everyone in the guild as I have her hand clutched in mine. Finally after we get out the door and around the corner of the guild where the outside seats are, We take a seat and begin to talk.

"I have to ask you something really important mira. " I say with a serious tone in my voice. She looks at me questioningly. "Lets say a friend of mine likes two girls and really likes them, how would you as a girl feel if you were one of those girls. Would you be willing to share him with the other girl? " I ask with my hands clutched together as I look at Mira.

"I can see why you came to me for this. " She responded as she put on her 'mira cap'. That was basically a mira thinking cap about these sort of things. I look on at her as she ponders about it for a bit.

"could you help me out this is really important. " I say getting a bit distressed from her taking so long. Finally it looks like she thought of something.

"If it was me, it would really depend on how well I knew the other girl and who our partner would be because if it was someone I really liked I wouldn't mind at all. " She said smiling. Good, I think she might go for it then.

"What if the partner was me and the other girl was Elena? " I asked revealing my intentions. From the looks of it Mira now understood everything as a red blush that rivaled the color of Erza's hair began to appear on her face.

"Are you saying you want to date both Yui and I? " She asked barely able to get the words out from her stuttering. She looked rather taken back by what I was asking.

"I'm sorry if that offends you any. I shouldn't have asked that. " I say thinking that she's getting mad about it.

"no no no no, it doesn't offend me at all. I'm actually kinda happy. " She replied looking down with a small smile on her pale face.

"Wait what? " I asked not expecting this outcome. She looked up at me smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that Yui had a major crush on you, and I was also a bit lovestruck by you. I didn't want to say anything to you about my feelings for her sake, she's a very important friend and I wouldn't do anything that would try to keep her from the one that she's fell head over heels for. " Mira explained with tears in her eyes, "But since you want to date the both of us, no one would get their feeling hurt. " as she finished she did that tilted head thing she does while smiling.

"wait she feels that way about me, I know I tease her about it and all but I didn't think she actually did. " I say not believing how things had worked out. What the hell is going on here. Next thing I feel are Mira's lips on mine as she had closed the gap inbetween us. I felt my body giving no resistance to the aggressive approach she made. We stayed connected by our lips for what felt like eternity, but it was cut short by lack of air. We break apart for air and look at each other intently.

"who knew the Salamander was such a good kisser. " Mira joked.

"I wasn't expecting to be attacked like that. " I admitted. Mira then looked at me with a serious look though. "what? " I ask.

"when are you going to tell Yui the same thing you told me? " she asked leaning into my shoulder with her breasts wrapping around my arm. Damnit I can't concentrate with these things on me.

"The next time I see her I will tell her, but for now can we keep this a secret from the guild. I don't want to screw anything up with this if that is ok. " I say letting my nervousness be seen by the cute barmaid. She looks at me smiling.

"I have faith in you. I'm sure Yui wouldn't mind sharing you as long as she gets to be with you. " Mira said laughing a bit. "For now I need to return to the bar. " She ran back to the door of the guild and turned to me. I gave her a questioning look that was returned with a wink and an air kiss. Damnit what have I gotten myself into I think as I put my hand on my face and stand up to go back into the guild. I walk to the door and open it and walk inside. I'm greeted by the questioning looks of most male members who had just saw mira come back looking like a highschool girl who had just talked to her crush, oh wait that was basically what just happened though she isn't a highschool girl. I walk over to my normal table and take my seat and begin to relax. Soon as she gets here I'll ask her if she'd be ok with that. I lay there for a while until I hear Gray come into the guild. I raise up only to be hit in the face with a mallet of ice. I am sent into the side wall on the opposite side of the room.

"You fucking dumbass. " Gray yells at me clearly not acting as cool and collected as usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you? " I ask holding my jaw that had just been implanted into the mallet. He walks over to me with the mallet in tow.

"You fucking broke her heart is what Dumbass. " He yells at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys. Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I wrote many rough drafts of this chapter but I couldn't get what I was wanting with it. Finally after staying up into the wee hours of the night as I lay in bed thinking about it. The chapter plan finally came to me. I hope you all liked it and will give me some feedback on it. Please tell me how you liked it or if you didn't.

As you will now be able to see I support NaMi. Why have I chosen this you may ask, Well I think the amount of NaLu fanfics is to high and overused, and I do read a lot of FT fanfiction. Most people write them because they are, supposibly, Canon, but I want to give all the other non-, supposibly, canon couples a chance in the light. I just want to break off from the usual FT fanfic pairing of NaLu, and Give people something else besides that one pairing. That's just my personal reasoning, but hey we all have our reasons

Hope you all enjoy and if you want just ignore that little pairing rant I went on there XD. I'm a bit passionate about my pairing. I have nothing against NaLu if any of you got that idea. Some are actually pretty good.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. See you all next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry it took a bit to write this chapter. I've been caught up with something for the past few days. I hope you all liked the last chapter and continue to read my fanfic. I will keep trying to post chapters until I get to the point where I can't continue. I want to keep the FT story line so yeah I will be doing the major arcs like edolas and tenrou, especially tenrou. Reason I say this is because I was asked about it *cough* TreeofSakuras *cough*. I have no other announcements so I will start writing the chapter cya at the end.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9:**

(Yui's pov) (a while after she left the cathedral last chapter)

I was walking down the road with a smile coating my face. It had been a long time since I had visited my family's graves. I still think of them everyday even though they aren't with me anymore. I almost made it to the guild when I saw Natsu leave the guild with Mira in tow. I knew Natsu had very good hearing so I had to stay at a distance that I couldn't hear them either just to be safe. I watch them talk for a little bit until Natsu looks rather relieved about something. The next thing I see makes me feel so betrayed, Mira had lept over to Natsu crashing her lips on his and he wasn't even resisting. It feels like my heart had been pulverized by a hammer. I feel tears begin to pour out of my eyes, but the pain in my chest is unbearable. I turn around a run, where to I couldn't care. I should've known Natsu wouldn't share feelings like that towards me. He probably thinks I'm an abomination like everyone back then thought. I kept running with thoughts like these clouding my mind until I run into something cold and Firm. I recognize the scent as Gray, but he had Juvia walking alongside of him.

"Hey are you alright? " Gray asked. I look up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Yui, what happened? " he asked again, I can hint worry and concern in his voice even through my mental state.

"Natsu… " I say, but the tears and pain in my chest keep me from letting out any more. Gray seemed to get the message from just those words.

"Juvia can you take Yui home for me I have to go do something? " Gray asked the blue-haired water mage.

"Come on Yui. " Juvia said reaching out a hand to help me up. Her arm is so close to me, but instead of taking it I slap it away. They look at me astonished by my actions.

"Don't touch me. You probably think the same of me as he does. " I yell at them barging through them with tears streaming down my face as I run aimlessly through the streets.

(Gray's Pov)

"Juvia, Please take care of her. Natsu and I need to have a talk. " I say her. Juvia looks at me with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, Don't over do it though. " Juvia replied as she ran off in the direction Yui fled to. I turn back to the road that leads to the guild.

"You and me are going to have a serious talk about this. " I say thinking outloud with a bit of anger in my voice. I run as fast as I can to the guild which wasn't to far away, but it was still time consuming for as dire the situation was. When I get to the guild, I almost knock the door off of its hinges as I enter. I examine the room looking for Pinky. I spot him at the table he normally sits at. I begin walking over there trying as much as possible not to kill his ass.

"Hey Gray how's it….. " Is all he was able to get out before I slammed a hammer made of Ice into his face sending him across the room. "What the hell is wrong with you? " He yells at me regaining the ability to move. I walk over to him after loosing my cool still trying to refrain from slamming the hammer into him any more.

"You broke her Heart you fucking dumbass. " I yell clearly pissed at him. He instantly understands what I'm talking about.

"Natsu what did you do? " Erza asked in a demanding tone as you can clearly see her rage coming off of her. She turns to me to get an answer from me.

"All she said was Natsu when she came running to me crying her eyes out, but what caught my attention the most was what she said when she ran away from me and Juvia. " I say giving Natsu a look that if possible would most likely kill almost anyone. "She said that we probably think the same way of her as he does. " I point at Natsu. I slam my hammer into the ground and walk over to Natsu. I lift him up by his scarf raising my fist ready to punch him. "So what did you say to her? " I ask.

"Gray stop! He can't breathe. " Lucy yells from behind me. I drop him letting him crash to the floor. I crouch down to him.

"Answer the damn question or I won't let you go next time. " I say getting really pissed at him for hurting my sister. He looks at me coughing.

"I haven't seen her all day. I talked to Mira about what you and me discussed the other day. " He says causing everything to come into view.

"So you went ahead and told her, while Yui was out talking to her friend. " I yell at him having every right to be pissed at him.

"Yeah, I figured that it would take her a while to do what she had to do so I went ahead and talked to Mira about it. " He said looking down at the ground, "Where is she now? " He asked trying to stand.

"You still haven't answered my questioned. " Erza said walking over to the scene that everyone was looking at. I turn to her still a bit pissed at Natsu.

"Well if you all must know. " I begin but am cut off by Mira walking up.

"Natsu was asking if I would mind going out with him. " She announced to the guild making an uproar among the guild. "But he didn't want to hurt Yui's or My feelings so he asked if I would mind if he dated the both of us. " She said trying to take the focus off of Natsu.

"it's not very Man to go behind peoples backs like that. " Elfman said walking up to Natsu, "You hurt Yui's feelings because of those unmanly actions. " Elfman stood towering above everyone.

"Elfman, I told him I didn't mind and I'm partly to blame here. " Mira said blushing a bit, "She probably saw me kiss him. " Mira was now covering her red face. Once again there was an Uproar. Natsu stood up and walked over to me completely silent he stands there looking down.

"I screwed up, and I deserved what you did. I'm going to go find her right now. " Natsu said walking towards the door. I watch him walk over there with a bit of a limp in his step. He soon leaves the building heading towards where ever Yui is. Mira runs out of the guild in pursuit of him within seconds of him walking out.

"You didn't have to be that rough with him ya know. " Erza said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to her.

"You wouldn't have done any different if it was your little sister who just ran to you crying her eyes out. " I reply walking over to the bar taking my seat. I'm going to have one hell of a day I think to myself as I pour myself a drink. But he is finally showing his maturity.

(Juvia's Pov)(after they split apart)

I had followed Yui all the way to her home. She had barricaded herself into her room. I could hear the soft cries she made through the door. She had apparently made the rooms perimeter magic-proof keeping me from going into my water form and going into the room. I sat down on the other side of the door just so Yui wouldn't be left alone.

"Yui are you ok in there? " I asked already aware that I would most likely be met with silence. I look down being reminded of how I once was. "You know when I was growing up I used to be made fun of a lot. " I began, "I was thought of as a monster to everyone including my own family because of the rainstorms that I made by accident. " A small smile crept its way onto my face, "That was until I met Gray, He didn't like the rain like the rest, but he said that he saw beauty even in the dampest of weather. He was the one to finally break me away from the hate and discontent I was always shown. He was the first to ever show me what love is. " I had a wide smile on my face as I lean my head back, "Gray has a special place in my heart that I'm sure no one else could fill, and I love him. At first, he probably thought of me as a stalker, but after all this time he has started to return my feelings. It made me so happy when he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. " I closed my eyes remembering a few days ago when Gray approached me. I felt the door start to open behind me. I turn around to see Yui lying there beside the door.

"You can come in if you want. " She managed to say while tears ran down her cheeks. I stand up and walk into her room, There wasn't much to the room but it felt homely. Yui stands up and walks over to her bed and lays down on it. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you earlier. " She apologized with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize about it. I know you were upset. " I respond as I walk over to where Yui was laying on her bed and lay down beside her.

"Will you stay here with me for a bit? " Yui asked as she wrapped her arms around me pulling herself into my chest. I look down at her smiling at her as I wrap my arms around her as well.

"I'm not going anywhere. " I say as I let one of my hands run through her raven-colored hair. I can hear her sobbing into my chest and the tears coating my shirt. "It's ok, I'm here. " I reassure knowing how vulnerable she is right now. After a while, Yui had fallen asleep crying into my chest, and I was dozing off.

(Natsu's Pov)(about an hour or so later)

I had ran out of the guild with the limp in my leg quite some time ago. Mira had followed me out probably out of guilt. We were walking down the road towards our house, I figured if she went anywhere that would be the first place she would be.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for causing all of this. " Mira apologized. I turn to her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? " I ask not understanding why she would be at fault.

"It's because I kissed you that all of this happened. Yui saw the kiss and probably felt betrayed. " Mira said. I walk over to Mira and take her into an Embrace.

"It isn't your fault if anyones to blame it's me for talking to you about it without Elena there. " I say placing a kiss on Mira's forehead. "But right now I need to go fix my mistake. " Mira looks up at me smiling.

"Yeah. " She said happily. We run the rest of the way to the house. When we get there, we walk in the door to see the entire house void of life.

"She's probably upstairs in her room. " I tell Mira as I begin up the stairs.

"Ok. " Mira says as she follows me up the stairs. We get up the stairs and turn to Elena's room. The door is wide open, and when I looked inside I see Juvia laying there with Elena snuggling up to her.

"I don't think we should disturb them. " I say smiling at the scene.

"There's no need, I'm awake. " I hear Elena say from Juvia's chest.

"As am I. " Juvia says as they both lay up. Elena looked at both me and Mira with a pissed look.

"What are you two doing here? " She questioned probably still hurting from earlier.

"I came here to talk it out with you, what you saw was a bit of a misunderstanding. " I say to her trying to get her even a bit happier that she is now.

"How is it a misunderstanding when I see my bestfriend with her tongue down the person, that I loved,'s throat. Well how is that misunderstanding. " She yelled at me.

"When you word it like that it does really seem bad. " Mira said with a sad look on her face.

"ok that part you apparently understand quite well, but did you hear anything I said to Mira. You should have as good of hearing as I do? " I question. Elena looks down at the floor.

"I didn't want you to know I was there easedropping so I stayed far enough where you couldn't hear me, but that kept me from hearing you. " Elena admitted.

"Well, If you would have heard the conversation I was asking if Mira would mind if I dated you and her. " I said walking over to Elena. She looked at me dumbstruck. "Mira was happy because she had feelings for me and she knew you did too. She told me that this was perfect because she could keep her best friend from getting hurt while still being with the person she loves. " I pull Elena into my chest so that her head rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for causing you all of this pain. You're the last person that I would ever want to cause pain to. Please forgive me. " I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I forgive you. " Elena said as she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She lunged closing the gap inbetween us crashing her lips onto mine much like Mira had Earlier. Elena's kiss tasted very sweet, kinda like sugar. In all honesty, both of them tasted like that, though there were a lot of differences. Elena wasn't as aggressive as Mira, and she was quite submissive to me. I get so lost in my thoughts about the kisses and the two girls that I almost forget to break for air. We separate and look at eachother.

"Don't ever leave me, ok. " I say pulling Elena into another embrace.

"I don't plan to. " She says as she relaxes into my embrace.

"Natsu I say we all *points at me, Elena, and herself* stay here for now and get some rest. " Mira said smiling at the scene.

"I will be going then, By everyone. " Juvia said as she ran out the door of the room and down the steps. We just looked at the door and laughed. I stand up with Elena in my arms carrying her bridal style.

"N-n-n-natsu what are you doing? " Elena questioned stuttering. I look at her curling into my chest.

"I'm carrying you to bed. " I say causing her to get a red hue across her cheeks that rivaled erza's scarlet hair.

"Please be gentle. " She said curling even more into my chest.

'what the hell does she think we're going to be doing. ' I think to myself. I carry her all the way to her bed and place her down. Mira had followed me over there and taken her spot on the other side of the bed. I crawl over into the middle of the bed so that we don't have an argument about who gets to lay by me. I've read that that is a common problem with this type of relationship.

"Natsu. " Elena says causing me to look over at her. I nearly have a nosebleed at the scene of my naked girlfriend.

"why are you naked? " I question trying to cover my eyes.

"You said you were carrying us to bed. Doesn't that mean you want to do That? " She asks. I start feeling the heat rush to my face.

"of course I want to do that, but not today. For right now I think it would be nice for us to just sleep. " I say.

"I'm sorry. " She said causing mira to laugh a bit.

"Seems someone is a bit eager to start baking the bread. " Mira said. Elena's face was now even redder than the Knight mage's hair, and I could've sworn that I saw steam coming off of her. Elena just gets into bed completely naked and wraps her body around my right arm. Mira, I guess, decided to undress under the covers, and I feel her wrap her body around my left arm. And I somehow was stripped of my clothing as well, I have the feeling mira was at work there.

"Good night Natsu. " they both say as they take turns kissing me.

"Good night. " I say as I turn to Elena and give her a kiss on the forehead. I turn to Mira giving her a kiss on the forehead as well. Soon both girls are asleep using my chest and shoulders as pillows. I can feel both of their naked body's rubbing up against mine. I'm afraid of moving my hands in the case that I hit something how should I say this 'Sensitive'. I guess I'm stuck here. I look to both of my sides to see the two beautiful women that I now call my girlfriends smiling at their cute sleeping faces. "there's nothing wrong with being stuck here at all. " I say to myself as I slowly doze off into the darkness of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter *cough* the ending *cough* *cough* the rest almost broke my own heart *cough*. I look forward to all of your feedback telling me more ideas I could add and how you liked or disliked the story. This chapter took a bit longer to write, I've been "investigating" into some games. I will try to have the next chapter ready withing a few days so until then.

I almost forgot If you are wondering why Natsu calls Yui, Elena, unlike everyone else. That is because of when he said that he likes the name. He prefers calling her by her birth name rather than Yui. You will also notice that Juvia acted a bit different from the manga and Anime. I can't exactly remember why I changed her. Meh I guess it wasn't too important of a reason if I can't remember.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing out. Cya guys. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys took me a bit longer to write this chapter, Family business. But I'm back with the tenth chapter with a goal met on chapter nine. I have received 1000 views on my story and I would like to thank all of you for reading it. I'm glad to see that so many people have found my story interesting enough to read and hopefully will continue reading. With that said let's start the chapter shall we. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10:**

(Natsu's Pov)(the next morning)

After yesterday's events, I slept like a log. I had just woken up but was too tired to open my eyes. I felt a weight on top of me, It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. I try to move my right arm to see what it is, but I hit something that feels rather wet.

"nmffph " is the responds I get with a moan. It causes my eyes to shoot open with the realization of what I just probably touched. I look down to see Elena sprawled across my chest looking at me with flushed cheeks. I feel the heat start rushing to my face as I follow where my arm was leading.

"uhhh, It was an accident I swear. " I say getting really uncomfortable. She crawls up my chest so that her mouth is right at my ear, giving me a clear view of her backside. She still has the flush across her cheeks.

"Y-you don't have to apologize, I'm your girlfriend now so you can do that sort of thing to me if you want. " She says stuttering a bit. She backs away from my ear and buries her face in my chest. I'm left a bit dumbstruck that she would say that. I look around a bit and notice that mira isn't here for some reason.

"Do you know where Mira is, Elena? " I ask causing her to look up from my chest.

"She said she was going to make breakfast today. " She answered as she wraps her arms around my neck. "That gives us a bit of free time. " she said seductively as she leaned in and initiated a long deep makeout session with me. I feel her tongue on my lips asking for entrance, I open my mouth only to be assaulted by her tongue. I return the favor causing us to flip over to where she was under me and I was on top.

"Ha, I win. " I say declaring my victory over her. She looks up at me laughing a bit.

"Yeah, you win, but I think I'm the real winner here. " She replies as she pulls me down on her. Suddenly the door behind us opens causing both of us to turn to see Mira in the doorway.

"Geez can't the both of you wait on me before you start this stuff. " Mira said as she walks over and pushes Me off of Elena. "Now it's my turn. " She said as she straddled My thigh. Mira leaned down crashing her lips on mine crashing her tongue into my mouth. I see Elena come up behind her and grab her by the chest causing her to break away from my lips.

"So large. " Elena said as she started fondling Mira's breasts.

"Yui stop that's not fair. " Mira squealed as Elena moved her breasts in a lot of different directions.

"All is fair in love and war. " Elena said as she released one of her breasts and moved her hand south touching Mira down under.

"Kyaaa. " Mira kept squealing as Elena assaulted all of her weak spots. Suddenly Mira goes a bit limp, I start to feel a bit worried about her.

"Mira are you ok? " I ask as I grab ahold of her limp body. She looks up at me smiling a bit.

"I'm fine, Yui just touched all the right spots is all. " She replied laughing a bit. I look at Elena questioningly to be met with her sticking her tongue out cutely giving me the Victory handsign. "Natsu could you help me get dressed, My legs seem a bit unresponsive. " Mira said putting a finger on her lips.

"Ok. " I say as I start grabbing her articles of clothing. I feel a bit uncomfortable about this, I've really never done anything like this before. I lift her legs so that It is easier to put her underwear on, I get a clear view of her ya know in all of its wet goodness.

"Natsu, could you please stop staring it's embarrassing? " she asks covering her face. I look away and finish the job of putting on her underwear and dress.

"There you go. " I say feeling a bit accomplished. I look over to see Elena already dressed and ready to go. She acting a bit like a boxer would, jumping on her tiptoes and holding her hands infront of her as she jabs her fists infront of her. I am already dressed by this point and we all begin to walk out the door. We make our way downstairs with me at the back with my two beautiful girlfriends walking ahead of me. We enter the kitchen to see Gray and Wendy sitting at the table eating Mira's home cooked breakfast.

"I might have been a bit too rough on you from the looks of things. " Gray said directing the comment to me. I look down to see a few bruises here and there. I get an idea to really mess with him.

"what are you talking about Gray, I got these last night. " I say with a smirk on my face. Gray almost spits out his drink, Wendy's face turns scarlet red, and Mira and Elena have a blush on their faces.

(Yui aka Elena's Pov)

I took my seat at the table with a flushed face. I sat beside Natsu and Across from Gray and Wendy, Mira had pulled the seat at the end so that she could also sit by Natsu. We ate in an awkward silence because of what Natsu said before we sat down. It was true that he got a few last night, but not from what everyone else probably thought. Most of the bruises were in fact from his fight with Gray.

"So what are we going to do today? " I asked deciding to start a conversation.

"I'm going to be working at the bar. " Mira said smiling.

"I've got nothing planned. " Gray responded leaning back in his seat.

"Neither do I. " Natsu added taking a sip of his drink. "Happy and Carla said that they were going to go ahead to the guild. "

"I'm not sure what I could do. " Wendy said sweatdropping a bit

"hmmm, I guess none of us really have anything planned do we. " I said leaning forward on the table. Suddenly I hear the bells at the Cathedral start to play in an all to familiar manner. I look back over to Natsu and Gray with both of them smirking at eachother.

"It's about time he got back. " Natsu said punching his fists together as he jumped out of his seat. Natsu and Gray take off out of the door leaving the three of us at the table. Wendy looks on with a completely blank look of confusion.

"Who was Natsu talking about Yui? " The small dragon slayer asked. I smiled at her.

"Someone who is like a father figure to most of the younger mages in the guild. " I began, "His name is Gildarts. " I stood up and started walking over to the doorway. I hear Wendy get up from her seat and run over to me as I reach the doorway.

"I'm coming to. " She says as she grabs hold of my arm. I smile down at her implying that its ok. I look back to Mira to see that all the plates were in the sink and she was almost to the both of us.

"I guess we can get going then. " I say as we all walk out the door towards the guild. I notice that it is getting rather cloudy outside for some reason. "Hmm, I guess it's going to storm today. " I say to myself looking up at the coulds. The walk feels rather short from the talk Mira and I had with Wendy telling her about Gildarts. Finally we are at the guild, I look around to see no one outside but quite a bit of ruckus from the inside could be heard.

"My My I hope that they don't break anything. " Mira says happily. I look over at her sweatdropping.

"Mira, this is fairy tail. I think it is in everyones' nature to break things. " I say laughing a bit. Mira looks over at me smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but that's what makes it Fairy tail. " Mira says as we enter the door to see everyone partying at the return of Gildarts, the strongest male wizard in the guild. We look around to see where Natsu and Gray are and see them over at the bar sitting with Makarov and Gildarts. Natsu notices us walk in and waves over to us. We walk over there to be greeted by all of them.

"So, you're the small dragon slayer that Natsu was talking about I take it? " Gildarts questioned as Wendy took her seat. Wendy looked at him probably a bit intimidated by his size and from what we told her about him.

"yeah. " She replied nervously. Gildarts smiled at her and laughed.

"Well I'm glad we have someone like you around to help everyone. I bet it gets a bit tasking on Porlyusica with all the injuries some people get. " Gildarts said putting his hand on Wendy's head and rubbing it. Wendy looked up at him smiling. "And who do we have here? " he asked as he turned to me.

"You don't remember her? " Makarov questioned opening one eye to look at Gildarts.

"No she doesn't look familiar. " He responded taking a pose like the thinker.

"Well she came to us 12 years ago. The only people she would hang around was you, Porlyusica, and I. " Makarov said smiling, "Ring any bells. " Gildarts looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Y-Y-Yui? " He asked surprised probably by how much I'd changed.

"It's good to see you again. " I say smiling at him as I tilt my head like mira does sometimes. He looks me over a few times then looks me in the eye.

"I guess three years can do good for a girl. " He says laughing. I stare him down not completely getting what he means.

"And what per say do you mean by that? " I ask as I lean towards him. He backs up a bit from me.

"N-Nothing it's just you've filled out in a few places is all. " He said stuttering a bit. I look down to see what he's talking about.

"Pervert. " I say as I lean back to how I was naturally sitting.

"Gildarts I would appreciate it if you didn't eye my girlfriend. " Natsu told Gildarts as he took a sip of his drink.

"You mean you're dating her? " Gildarts asked.

"That tends to be what you do with a girlfriend isn't it. " Natsu said putting his cup down and turning to Gildarts. Suddenly, Mira comes out from the back.

"I thought you might want something to eat so I fixed you some food. " She said smiling as she set the plate infront of Gildarts. Gildarts turns to her to see plate of delicious looking food, well in my opinion.

"Thanks, " He said as he took a bite out of the food, "What about you Mira what's changed with you? " Mira turned to him and gave him a twirl of her dress.

"Well as you can see I'm the barmaid now with the help of Kinana that is. " Mira said smiling.

"Have you found yourself a man yet or are you still looking around? " He asked trying to tease her. Mira just stood there and puffed out her cheeks and looked at Natsu who was beside me. I turn to him as well to see him smirking under his raised cup.

"Well if you must know I do have a boyfriend. " Mira said proudly sticking out her chest.

"Oh, who is the poor soul? " Gildarts said teasingly as he took another bite of the food.

"The poor soul that you're talking about would just so happen to be me. " Natsu said setting his cup down and looking over at Gildarts with a smug look. Gildarts looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait you're dating both of them. " He almost yelled pointing at Mira and I. We shake our heads yes.

"I don't see what the problem with it is. We both like him and he likes both of us. " I say as I wrap my arms around Natsu's. Mira leans over and gives Natsu a kiss on the lips, and when they separate I instantly take his lips with mine.

"Dear god, you are going to have an interesting time. " Gildarts said shaking his head chuckling at the scene. "But if this is how things are going to be, " he began, "then I'll support the three of you the best I can. " Gildarts smiled at us. Makarov looked at all of us smiling as well.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. " Natsu said extending his hand to Gildarts.

"You're all family to me and I'm happy for all of you. " Gildarts said taking Natsu's hand and shaking it. I started looking around a bit and noticed that Wendy had snuck away at some point.

"Did any of you see where Wendy went? " I ask gaining the attention of everyone at the bar with us. Happy flies over to us.

"Carla said that Wendy forgot something at home so they were going to go back and get it. " Happy explained as he landed on the table.

"I hope she's ok. " I say to myself.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself and besides Carla is with her so I wouldn't worry. " Mira reassured as she put a hand on my shoulder.

(Wendy's Pov)

I left the Guild and was walking down the road towards our house until I was stopped by a tall cloaked man.

"Please leave. " He told me. I looked at him not understanding what he meant.

"Who are you? " Carla called out at him. The man undid his cloak revealing Jellal.

"You. You're the one from back then aren't you? " I asked as I backed up a bit.

"So you've already know who I am then. " He said. I look at him nodding. "I'll ask you again, there isn't enough time please leave magnolia. " This time he was a bit more commanding in his tone.

"Why do I need to leave? " I ask not entirely understanding his reasoning.

"Magnolia won't be on the map for much longer, I can't stop the Anima this time. It has become to strong for me to stop. Please leave. " Jellal was basically begging at this point. I turn around looking towards the guild.

"We need to warn them. " I say to Carla as I start running towards the Guild.

"If I can save anyone please let it be you. " Jellal said as he grabbed ahold of my hand. I turn around to him looking him in the eyes.

"They need to know though. " I tell him as I rip my hand from his grasp and and took off away from him running towards the guild with Carla in pursuit of me. I ran as fast as I could to warn everyone, but then I started noticing the clouds above us starting to swirl. The Clouds kept swirling, but that wasn't the scariest part. The building around me started to break apart turning into another form as they entered the vortex. I now stood infront of the Guild, but just as I reached it Everything around me turned white. I couldn't move I lay there on the ground with my eyes closed unable to move anything. "Natsu. " I call out knowing that he would come help me. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation around me.

"Hey Wendy are you alright, geez what the hell happened. " I hear a voice say as I'm lifted from the ground. I get enough strength to open my eyes to see Natsu holding me in his arms carrying me bridal style. I look around to see what he is talking about, and a feeling of sheer horror runs through me as I see that the City that was once around us was no longer there.

"How are we going to fix this. " Carla said as she flew over us. Happy flew alongside her as they hovered infront of Natsu.

"I don't know, but from what I saw that thing *points to the vortex* seemed to have swallowed up everything. " Natsu said as he sets me down and punches his fists to together causing fire to erupt from them, "So I say we go get everything back. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we have it guys. The beginning of the Edolas arc. Hope you guys didn't mind this taking a long time for the release. I finished this Saturday night and I figured no one reads fanfiction on Sunday so I waited till noon on Monday. I can't wait to see all the feedback I get on this good or bad. I have also been notified that there are a few people reading my fanfiction *looks at family*, But hey the more people who read it the marrier. I do this for fun and it not only gives me something to do but also something for everyone else to read. I will try to post a chapter withing the next few days after this one is posted to make up for the wait. Till then,

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing out. Cya guys next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for the last chapter to be uploaded, I didn't think anyone would read it on Sunday so I waited till Monday. I'd like to thank all the viewers who have shown me support and gave me ideas for my story. With all that said lets start the story shall we.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11:**

(Yui's Pov)

I had been sitting at the bar with everyone else, until I felt an uneasy magic pressure beginning to build up. I had told everyone at the bar to be careful as I ran out of the guild trying to find the source of the uneasiness. By the time I had realized that it was the storm itself, I was already being sucked into it like everyone else. After of which, I felt most of the magic leave my body. The sudden loss of magic left me unconscious for half an hour and when I awoke I was confused to find my self in an infirmary bed. I looked around and heard yelling out in the hallway.

"Where am I? " I ask leaning up on the bed. I gain the attention of the people in the hallway. The people walk into the infirmary and I immediately know that I'm not in magnolia anymore. The Male of the two was a tall built man with raven black hair like mine accompanied by emerald eyes. He stood to be about 6' 2" wearing a black shirt with a red overcoat. The Woman stood to 5' 7" the same height as me with silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with black colored jeans.

"it's good to see you're awake. " The man began, "We didn't know what happened when the forerunner brought you in. " The man started to explain. I looked at him questioningly not understanding what he was talking about.

"Who is the forerunner? " I ask wishing to know this 'forerunner'. The looked at me for a minute not understanding my question.

"He was the first of my kind to be created. He has stayed by your side through the ages. You know him as Xan though. " The man explained extending his hand, "My name is Alucard, We have met before under different circumstances though. " I look at his hand as I reach out to Grasp it and am lifted up from my seat. Once out of the bed examine the room a little bit.

"I remember you Alucard, my captain were you not. " I say as I look at a potted plant by the bed.

"I'm glad you remember me. " He says smiling. I look over at the woman who had just stood there smiling.

"If I may ask who are you? " I question as I examine the girl. She seems to be the same age as me with many of the same features. Alucard sweatdrops a bit after my question.

"that would be a bit hard to explain until we tell you were you are. " Alucard said causing me to turn to him, "You are in an alternate dimension known as Edolas, by natives. Everyone who has ever existed in your dimension has also existed here, but it is not limited to the same time or space. An easier way of saying it is that She is this universe's version of you. " I look at the girl with new eyes. Yes I see it now that is why we look so much alike. "There is also the fact that humans in this world do not possess magic inside their bodies and are limited to Lacrima powered devices for magic. That is why you have been transported here. "

"What do you mean that is why I've been transported here? " I ask looked over at him.

"We had created a device to open a rift over to your dimension to gain lacrima by ripping it from your dimension to ours. The side effect of it is that it takes anything that has Magic within it. That includes people. " Edo-Me explained, "not many people know what the Anima is, and as long as they get lacrimas for their machines many don't care. I personally don't approve of the device. " I looked at her. She's very similar to me.

"Now that you know why you're here, I need you to come with me. There are some people you need to meet. " Alucard said gesturing towards the door.

"Don't worry. " Edo-Me said as she walked towards the door and opened it with me following her. We walked through the hallway and out of the hospital like building into the streets. People passed us by each one different from the next. Some had fur, cat ears, tails, slit eyes (example: Cat eyes), whiskers, and wings. Some had a mix of some while others only had one of them. I continued to follow Alucard and Edo-Me down the road until Alucard stopped in the street.

"Do you know why everyone looks different here? " He asked me with his back to me as he looked forwards. I took his question into consideration for a moment.

"No I can't say that I do. " I answered. I'd felt a strange feeling ever since I have awoken in the hospital infirmary, but I couldn't put my finger on the feeling. Alucard turned to me with a grin plastured across his face.

"Do you remember when you created us? " Alucard asked as his grin grew wider.

"Yes why. " I respond as I give him a look questioning his sanity.

"then what power did you bestow on every homunculus you created? " He asked again. The realization of everything came into view with his question.

"The power of evolution. " I answer now understanding the strange feeling around me and why everyone looked different from each other. I remember how I gave the Homunculus the ability to rapidly evolve themselves to suit an environment or for tasks.

"We have used such ability to grow in power and strength as well as intellect and cunning. " He said smiling. "Though we do not use this ability for what it was originally given to use for. " I looked down at the floor knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to do all of those things Alucard. " I apologized but I was met with a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need for apologies. Because of you we have learned peace and how to defend ourselves in this world without magic. " Alucard admitted shrugging a bit, "But right now I must go to the council. " he continued as he turned around still smiling at me and began to walk. I looked at him questioningly not understanding what he meant. Edo-Me, who had remained silent, now stood beside me as we followed Alucard toward a castle like building.

"Who is the council? " I ask Edo-me as we follow Alucard down the street. She looks at me smiling a bit.

"The council, from what I've been told, was elected by the entire group to lead them and make major decisions. " She replied as we walked.

"Do you know who is on the council? " I question for more information.

"yes. The overhead leader is papa, or as you know him Alucard, then it is Serah, Ramu, Garuelf, Legion-hunter, Kisune, and Riku, but now that Xan is here I guess he is part of it also. " She explained in detail of each ones name.

"What do you mean by Alucard being papa? " I ask picking up on something. She gets a bit of a saddened look on her face at my question.

"after my parents died, Alucard and Serah found me and took me in. " She said with a faint smile on her face probably thinking of the time she's spent here.

"I'm sorry if I asked something personal. " I said not wanting to upset my alternate.

"Well we're here. " Alucard yelled back as we reached the door leading into the castle like building.

(Elsewhere in Edolas)(Natsu's Pov)

"Natsu where the hell have you been? " Yelled a rather pissed Lucy who was dressed in a black attire much like Elena.

"What do you mean. The better question is why are all of you acting so weird. " I yell back at them after watching how everyone behaved.

"Uh oh, apparently Natsu's trying to pick a fight with Lucy. Didn't he learn from last time. " Wakaba said from a table.

"You'd think he would. " Macao added.

"Natsu are you by chance avoiding the question for a reason? " Lucy said as a red aura started to sway around her.

"uh, what is wrong with Lucy. She seems more pissed than usual. " Happy said as he walked up beside me.

"and who might you be? " Lucy questioned turning her attention to happy. Happy started the sniffle with tears forming in his eyes.

"Lucy you're mean. " He said as he ran off, beginning to cry, into a corner of the room. Ok that was it.

"What the hell, Lucy it's ok if you're pissed at me but don't go taking it out on Happy. He hasn't done anything. " I yell at her grabbing her by her shoulders. All I get is a blank look from her that said nothing but confusion.

"Who is happy, I've never heard of him? " She asked and from the sounds of it she truly didn't know. Suddenly I hear Levy yelling at Lucy.

"Hey, We got company. The scanners are saying that we have someone on a large flying creature heading this way and their not alone. " Levy yelled from behind a screen.

"Damnit, doesn't that government lap dog know when to cut the crap. " Lucy said as she ripped herself from my grasp and ran over to the screen. "How many are there? " She asked as she reached Levy.

"Scanners indicate a full battalion. It's the Fairy hunter isn't it. " Levy said as she had a look of fear on her face.

"Get the Transporter online. I want it up yesterday got it. " Lucy screamed as ran from where Levy was. "Natsu, small girl, and you two small things grab hold of something this is gonna be a bumpy ride. " It was a few seconds until I understood what she meant. Everything around me started swirling, shaking, and making me dizzy until everything was completely still. Tables in the guild were flipped and thrown around and everyone was very shaken from it as well.

"Can someone explain what exactly the hell is going on here, and Why are you all acting so different. " I yell at the top of my lungs as I regain my composure.

"Oi, Dragion no need to yell. " Elfman said getting back to his feet. What he said made no sense.

"who is Dragion? " I ask confused by his statement. I get stares from everyone as they all get back to their feet.

"how do you not know your own last name idiot. " Lucy said as she walked toward me a bit.

"My name is Natsu DRAGNEEL, not Dragion. " I say to her getting rather pissed at them. Everyone has a look of fear upon them.

"Oh no this isn't good. " Lucy said as she apparently understood what we didn't. "Where are you from Natsu? " She asked walking up to me.

"I'm from Magnolia wait why am I telling you that I'm the one who introduced you to Fairy Tail. You should know that. " I said only to be encountered by Lucy wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I mistook you for our Natsu. " She said as she squeezed me into a hug.

"What do you mean Our Natsu? " Carla asked as she began flying over Wendy.

"And I see you have an Exceed with you as well. " Lucy said backing away, "To answer your question there are two dimension that we know of. Edolas, where we live, and Earthland, where you lived. These two are completely separate in most ways, but the government of our world built a machine, the Anima, that steals anything with magic from your dimension and turns it into Lacrima in ours. That is likely how you got here. " Lucy explained having indepth knowledge on the subject.

"So you're telling us that Everyone we know is in a lacrima that will be used for your governments agenda. " Happy said beginning to fly as well. Everyone looked a bit surprised by the both of them flying.

"uh, Yeah that is very possible. " Levy said as she walked over to us.

"That's horrible why would they do that. " Wendy said starting to get upset. I see this and it's like instincts just kick in.

"shhh, Wendy it's ok we'll get them back. I'm going to make sure of it. " I say as I kneel down to her and pull her into my arms.

"Wait her name is Wendy? " A tall blue-haired woman about lucy's height asked as she walked over to us. I look up to her with a questioning look.

"Yeah why? " I ask back.

"So this is my counterpart. Cute. " She said as she looked over Wendy.

"that aside. " Lucy interrupted, "Your best bet would to go find our Guildmaster, Natsu. "

"Ok where is master anyway? " I ask standing up and turning my attention to her. Lucy looks at a screen that was on Levy's monitor.

"From the looks of it the teleporter actually got us pretty close to the City she's in. You don't have to worry about government patrols there either. " She said as she turned back to us. "It is what you could call a City-State. They have no business with the government of Fiore, but they do help us Dark Guilds as well as surrounding Cities. Poverty is common here so they send caravans with food aboard to cities and distribute it. " She explained further.

"So the dark guilds are the good guys here? " Carla asked as she flew over to Lucy.

"yeah, you could call us the good guys if you want. " Lucy said smiling at Carla. Lucy then turned to me and was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Where is the City at? " I ask wanting to hurry and save everyone.

"I was getting to that. " She said irritated, "The name of the city is Silverwood. It will take a few hours to get there though. I'll have to show you, so I'll be your guide. Also don't get too scared of the people there, they might look scary, but they are rather nice. "

"Alright, Lets go. " I said ready to go.

(Yui's Pov)(inside the Council building)

The building had no extravagant features on the inside. I guess they really think it necessary for decorations. We walked down the hall into a large room where 6 others along with Xan sat. One of them, a girl, stood up and ran over to Alucard almost tackling him to the ground as she embraced him into a hug.

"Onii-san you're back. " Said the girl. The girl was about 5' 4" and had cat ears and a tail. She had orange hair flowing down her back over a purple dress.

"Kisune, I thought you not to do that anymore. " Alucard said as he pulled Kisune from himself and set her down on the floor.

"yeah but it is still fun. " She said smiling at him. She then turned to me and bowed before running back to her seat. Alucard, Edo-Me, and Myself all walked over and took our seats making 10 people total sitting down.

"Alucard *click* what is the meaning of this *click* meeting. " said an armored creature sitting beside Xan.

"as you can see Legion-Hunter. The forerunner has reunited us with our creator. " Alucard said as he pointed at me. The one who was called Legion-Hunter was unlike all the other homunculus I'd seen. He seemed to be more bug like rather than the others who were more animal like.

"I can see *click* but is that *click* reason to keep us *click* from our duties? " Legion-Hunter asked standing up. Now that he was standing I could see that he stood to be around 6' tall with an exoskeleton carapace surrounding his entire body like armor. I looked at him and then back at Alucard.

"I know you play an important role in the sustainment of this city, but if what is happening is happening then this city won't mean anything much longer. " Alucard said as he leaning forward in his seat.

"what do you mean by that Alucard? " a woman who had many of the same features as Erza except blue eyes and blonde hair asked. If standing she would be 5' 9"

"It is exactly as I said Serah. With her appearance here I think that we won't be on Edolas much longer. " Alucard said as he stood up.

"How would her being here change anything? " a man, who was rather muscular and had horns as well as some fur covering his body, asked. Garuelf if he was standing would be 6' 5".

"Garuelf, She was brought here by the anima. That means that the only way to leave is by it also, but…. " Alucard stopped mid sentence.

"Then that would mean everything that possessed magic in this world would go with it. Am I right. " A man, who had white hair and silver eyes, dressed in a silver-colored robe said. Alucard looked at him nodding.

"That is correct Ramu. " Alucard said with a grim look on his face.

"That means that everything we've done here was pointless then doesn't it. " A woman, who had brown hair accompanied by brown eyes and a tail much like a monkey, said.

"Nothing you've done here was pointless. " I said introducing myself into the conversation.

"I agree you've helped so many people here. Most of the people in fiore would have starved or been killed if it wasn't for all of your help. There is no reason to talk like that Riku. " Edo-Me added. Hearing what they'd done here I couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness swell up inside me. Everyone who had been standing out of protest had then sat down probably realizing what they had done.

"So Alucard, where do you want to go from here. You're their leader so you will be the one to decide. " Xan said standing up as he turned to Alucard. Alucard looked at me, Edo-Me, then back to Xan.

"Elena, my child, these next few days will be your last to spend with all of your family. I know that it will hurt after we leave, but please teach the humans what we have taught you. " Alucard said as he looked over at Edo-me. I saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "My decision is to go with our Creator and rebuild in her world. " He added.

"But what about everything we've done here? " Riku asked. Alucard looked down and thought about it a bit.

"The humans here have always depended on magic, while we have not. I leave everything to Elena for her to show them how to survive. " Alucard announced to the Council.

"That *click* seems *click* logical. " Legion-Hunter said as he stood and walked over to me. "Now that *click* important business *click* is out of the way *click* I would like to *click* ask a favor? " Legion-Hunter asked as he stood towering above me.

"What would you ask of me? " I ask not understanding why he would want anything from me.

"Elena, Legion-Hunter is only a title he has earned for hunting the creatures the humans call Legions. He was part of the Draconian Achilles long ago. He is the last of his unit alive today. " Ramu explained.

"What could I possibly do for you though? I only created you. " I asked still not understanding.

"I *click* would like *click* a name. *click* " Legion-hunter asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go guys, 11 chapters in. I'm sorry if this chapter bored you a bit. I wasn't really sure on how to exactly write it. I hope you all enjoyed and will leave comments telling me what you all thought about my chapter.

Legion-Hunter was inspired by the LoL champion Kha'Zix.

The thought of the Homunculus actually evolving and changing also comes from SCII. I wanted to make each one unique and not one of them alike much like people.

And for Kisune. I like nekojins.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind Signing off until next time. Cya next time :D.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys back with the 12th chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed my fanfic chapters and will continue to read it. Thank you all for your continued support for my story and all the ideas you have given me. I have nothing else to say so let's start the story.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12:**

(Yui's pov)(where the last chapter ended)

"You want me to name you? " I asked not understanding why he would ask that of all things from me. He looked up at me from where he was.

"Unlike all the rest *Click* I did not adopt a name *click* to be called by. I *click* wished to be *click* named by the person *click* who made me. " He moved his finger to my chest pointing at my heart as he finished. I felt a bit moved by him. I moved forward wrapping my arms around him giving him a hug.

"fine, I'll give you a name. " I say smiling a bit. I sensed everyone looking on smiling at us. I released him from my grasp and looked up at him.

"*click* thank you. " He said closing his eyes as he nods in thankfulness.

"Now what should we call you? " I questioned myself outloud as I moved around a bit as I thought. Then the thought came to me. "How do you feel about Zero? " I asked him. The antennas on his head moved a bit as he thought about it.

"It seems fitting. " he replied, "I shall accept the name gratefully. " he bowed putting his right arm over his chest.

"Ahem. " Alucard said breaking the moment causing everyone to look at him, "We still need to talk about how we are going to handle everything. " We all go back to our seats, "Soon as Xan got here with you I sent a scouting drone to the capitol of fiore, and I discovered something, unnerving. " Alucard brought up a screen showing a large lacrima floating above the city.

"How did they manage to get a Lacrima that large? " Garuelf said with a bit enraged from the sight knowing what it was made out of.

"Elena was in a guild with extraordinary mages with very strong magic. The Lacrima is most likely the combined magic of all the mages excluding the ones who were protected from the anima. " Xan hypothesized.

"Yes, that is probably the case. " Ramu said leaning forward, "but what can we do about it. " I heard someone laughing like a maniac. We all turn to see Alucard laughing his head off.

"Do you have something to add. This is a serious matter. " Riku said with irritation in her voice.

"Yes I do. " Alucard said with a smirk on his face.

"then by all means enlighten us. " Riku said quite irritated.

"We all know that dragon related magic can destabilize or counteract the Anima's effect. *points a finger to each of us* We all carry dragon magic with us, so we're going to take that thing down. " Alucard said smugly. "Or have you all forgotten what we carry with us. "

"Yes I'm well aware each person on the council carries the power of a dragon. " Ramu said with electricity forming in his hand.

"So it's just as I thought. You all took the power of the dragons we slew. " I said leaning forward.

"Yes, each of us carry a different dragon power though. I wield the Lightning Dragon. " Ramu explained.

"I carry the power of the Fire Dragon. " Garuelf said.

"I have the power of the Sky Dragon. " Kisune said smiling.

"I *click* carry the Void *click* Dragon. " Zero clicked.

"I hold the Earth Dragon. " Riku said smirking.

"You already know I hold the Shadow Dragon. " Xan said.

"I wield the Holy Dragon. " Serah announced. I hear each one of these and then turn to Alucard, who has a sad look on his face.

"You don't have to tell me Alucard. I think I know who is left. " I say with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I carry the power of lord Garus, the Blood Dragon. The man who I owe my life for allowing us a chance at peace. " He announced looking down with regret.

"I've heard you mention him before, but who is he? " (I'm just going to call the Edo-Elena. Miyuki for simplicity.) Miyuki asked. I turn to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see the tears in my eyes.

"he was my father. " I tell her with a few tears escaping my eyes. I get a shocked look from her.

"how did he die, I was told that Dragons were nearly invincible? " Miyuki asked. I still looked at her.

"He died by my hand. Each of them hold the power of a Dragon that We slew. " I announced with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why would you kill your own father. Didn't you love him at all. " Miyuki yelled at me.

"MIYUKI. " Alucard yelled causing Miyuki to turn to her foster father, "I will tell you everything in private. For now refrain yourself from saying such. As for everyone else this meeting is done. " Alucard turns to Ramu giving him a nod. Ramu stands up and walks around the table to where I was. He extends a hand to me.

"Would you allow me to show you around the City? " he questioned. I looked up at him wiping the tears from my eyes. I nod taking his hand with him lifting me from my seat. "I will return after I show her around. " Ramu said with everyone nodding as we walk out of the room. We silently walk down the hallway looking through the windows that look out over the city.

"Ramu. " I say finally deciding to speak up. The albino homunculus turns around to me giving me a smile.

"I take it you have many questions about us here. " He said walking over to one of the windows looking out at the city. I walk over next to him looking at the magnificent view.

"yeah, " I say leaning forward resting my elbows on the stone at the bottom of the window.

"I am the recorder here. I have written down and documented everything that we have accomplished and done. I am also the one who designs new machines and technology. So you can ask me anything that you wish. " He explained smiling looking up at the sun. I looked at him in awe.

"Why do you all still care so much about me, after all I forced you all to pick up swords and fight for such a stupid cause. " I say remembering what I have done in the past. I feel a shadow of gloom come over me, then a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Be that as I may, you are our creator, mother, and origin. We are your family. " He said smiling, "We will always follow you even if it is against unbeatable odds. " He wraps his arms around me bringing me into his chest. "thank you. "

(Elsewhere in Edolas)(Natsu's pov)

We have been travelling through dessert and plains for about 2 hours. I, a fire dragonslayer, felt the heat beginning to get to me.

"Are we almost there yet? " Happy asks as he flies over to Edo-Lucy. She looks up at him smiling.

"Yeah, its right over this hill. " She says giving me enough strength to carry on knowing that I will be able to rest soon.

"Are you ok Wendy? " I ask turning around to the girl I was carrying on my back.

"I'm ok. Thank you for carrying me Natsu. " Wendy thanked from her weakened state. She had almost pushed herself to collapse earlier from trying to be a tough girl and dealing with the heat. She was so determined, almost reminds me of myself. My thoughts formed into a smile forming on my lips. "Natsu, I can walk the rest of the way. " She said trying to let me release her.

"Ok if you think you can make it. " I say as I lower her to the ground, "Then I believe you. " I put my hand on her head rubbing it a bit.

"Come on, We're almost there. " Edo-Lucy said as she was already at the top of the hill. Wendy and I ran up the hill only to be confronted with a large City surrounded by farmland and a castle at its center. "Welcome the Jenne, one of the most powerful nations here. " she said walking down the hill.

"Wow, It's so pretty. " Wendy said in awe.

"I agree, It's freaking huge. " I say take back by the city's size.

"I wonder if they have fish? " Happy asked as he flew over us.

"Is that all you think about? " Carla asked happy as she flew beside Wendy.

"Now remember what I said. The people might look a bit different, but they mean you no harm and are quite nice. " Edo-Lucy said as we walked to a road through the fields. The fields were filled with livestock and various plants grown In the city. We reached the point where we started seeing people all around. I was honestly shocked seeing all of them. We walk into the city to be encountered by more people each one different from the others.

"Lucy why do they all look so different? " Wendy asked innocently not understanding what they were, but I knew, oh how I knew.

"I'm not really sure. I've never asked any of them. " Lucy said honestly. We walk until we reach the castle in the middle of the City to be met by no guards or anything.

"So this place has no guards? " I ask confused why a castle would be left undefended. Lucy turns to me as we enter the doors.

"That's because they have no need for them. They are a peaceful people, though they will defend themselves. " Edo-Lucy explained as we began down the hall. As we walk down the hall, I see a tall man standing in the middle of the hall In a black shirt and red overcoat. He turns to us smiling.

"Ahh, miss Lucy it has been a while since I last saw you. " the man said walking over to Lucy giving her a hug.

"It's almost been to long Alucard. " Edo-Lucy said happily accepting the hug.

"And who is this you have with you today? " Alucard asked turning to Wendy, Happy, Carla, and I.

"They are from Earthland. They were brought here by the Anima. " Edo-Lucy explained. Alucard looks at me for a minute examining me a bit. He walks over to me to where he stood infront of me.

"You have some guts showing your face here you know that. " Alucard said to me with cold eyes.

"So I've been told. " I reply now knowing that he recognizes me.

"Do you two know eachother? " Wendy and Edo-Lucy ask at the same time.

"Oh yes I know him quite well, You see I was an old acquaintance of his father. How is the old bastard anyway. I hope he isn't sick or anything. " Alucard said with a devilish smirk, but I could tell that he was a bit sarcastic about it.

"Natsu you didn't say that you've ever been to edolas before. " Carla said

"That's because I haven't. " I said getting a bit pissed at him.

"We won't harm you for your father's mistakes Natsu, and you should know that she's here as well. " Alucard said as he leaned to my ear. "now why did you bring such an interesting person here Lucy? " he asked turning back to Lucy.

"Oh, uh, " Lucy said coming out of a dazed state, "They want to talk to the Guildmaster. Is she still here? " Edo-Lucy asked. Alucard walks down the hallway a bit to a door.

"She's in here with everyone else. " Alucard said walking through the door. We followed in to see 8 people sitting around a round table. One of them I recognized as Xan, the others felt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You leave to get some fresh air and you come back with visitors. Honestly onii-chan. " A small fox-like girl said. A silver-haired girl looks over at us.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? " She asked with a confused look. I could've sworn that Elena was there but her hair and eyes were different.

"They wanted to talk to you, They're from Earthland. " Lucy explained once again. The girl looked on at us smiling.

"We've been discussing that. You see they aren't the only ones who were brought here. " the woman said turning around to the table.

"Really, who else is around? " I asked wanting to see if anyone else from the guild is here.

"you know the one called Xan. " She said pointing over at him, "His master is here, but she's being shown around the city by Ramu. " She explained.

"Miss Elena is here, thank goodness. " Carla said. My attention was more focused on the woman sitting on the other side of the table who closely resembled Erza. One of the Creatures sitting around the table got up and moved to where it was standing infront of us. It just stood there looking at us, Examining every detail of us.

"You *click* smell of Dragon. *click* " The creature that looked very buglike said as it smelled the scent of dragon on us. "I also *click* remember you *click* quite well. *click* " It said looking me in the eyes.

"So I've heard. " I respond. Suddenly Alucard puts a hand on its shoulder.

"Zero, please take your seat. " He asked of Zero. Zero turned to Alucard looking him in the eyes and nodding.

"So you mentioned that you were already talking about it. " Carla said getting everyone back on track. Then the door behind us opened revealing an albino man in a robe and Elena, but for some reason Elena was holding a large caliber rifle, .50 single-shot from the looks of it, on her back.

"Yes, We are going to be storming the most heavily defended place in this nation. " Elena said walking up to the table and pulling up a screen.

"What do you mean by that? " Lucy asked astonished by Elena's appearance. Elena turns around to her.

"It's exactly as I said. I'm well aware that humans in Edolas built the Anima to take things containing magic from my world to yours. Because of this, I am going to stop them from using the Lacrima that was formed by transmuting our Guild. " Elena said smiling, "They honestly picked a fight with the wrong people by doing that. "

"It's good to see you in better spirits. " Alucard said smiling walking over to Elena. He puts his hand on her Shoulder looking at the same screen she was examining.

"Elena who is he anyway? " Wendy asked looking a bit intimidated by Alucard. Elena turns around to us with a smile on her face.

"Meet Alucard the captain of my Army that fought 400 years ago in the Great War. " Elena said as she put her arm on Alucard. Alucard turned around to us wearing a signature grin on his face.

"Though I have met a few of you before, Natsu, I hope we will get to know each other better in the future. " Alucard said smiling as he bowed to us.

"You mean. " Carla said with a face of horror.

"Yes Everyone here besides Us, Miyuki, and Lucy are Homuculus, My creations. " Elena said smiling.

"I thought you said the people here were peaceful Lucy. " Carla said panicing a bit.

"They are. They've never fought anyone unless attacked first. " Lucy defended. I walk forwards toward Alucard.

"I would like to speak to you and her *points to the blonde who looks like Erza* in private please. " I said with a dark tone. Alucard looks over to the woman and nods to her. She nods back and stands up and walks over to a door leading into another room. Everyone looks on at us with questioning glances, but don't say anything.

"If you wish to speak by all means let us go. " Alucard said extending his arm to the door the woman stood by. I walk over to the door followed by Alucard. "We will return shortly. I'm sure you can all find something to talk about. " He said closing the door. I look around the room to see two couches opposite of each other separated by a table. The woman took the seat on the left couch as did Alucard. I sat on the right couch looking over at him. He had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Is this room soundproofed? " I asked

"Yes and what would you like to speak to us about? " He answered and questioned.

"Of all people. " I begin to say, but then I feel emotions flow through my body overwhelming me.

"yes… " The woman said trying to get me to finish.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK LIKE HER. " I yell at her pissed at how much the woman looked like my mother.

"Natsu, I'm sorry if how I look makes you feel offended. " The woman apologized.

"It's hard enough not to think about her everyday, but now you looking like her. " I said feeling emotions I kept bottled up roam free causing me to stand up. "Damnit, why did all of you get my mother Killed. " The two infront of me had ashamed looks on their faces.

"We are not the only ones at blame here. You know this as well as me. Take your rage out on me, but that is no reason to involve Serah in this. " Alucard said standing up meeting me.

"It's ok Alucard. I am at fault just as much as anyone else here. I deserve his hate more than anyone. " Serah said with a faint smile, "Natsu, Your mother was a nice, brilliant woman. She is the part of the reason we can speak here today. She is the reason Garus was able to save Elena and You from Your father. " Serah looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes, "hate us all you want, but please keep Elena safe. " I looked on with a pain in my chest from what I saw. I started feeling regret for my hatred that I have held all these years towards the Homunculus for what they did.

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. " I apologized, "Don't worry about Elena though, I will protect her to the best of my abilities and then some. " The two looked at me smiling.

"Thank you. " Serah said standing up. Alucard smiles at me, but then gets a serious look on his face.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something before any of us leave. " Alucard announced. I look at him confused by what he means.

"What is it? " I ask knowing the matter was quite serious from his tone.

"When Elena was younger, Her body wasn't strong enough to handle the powers of the dragons she slew, but now that she came into contact with us. She has absorbed the power from us. We can still use the magic we gained from being into contact with it, but she holds the original powers. " Alucard explained in detail. I felt uneasiness in his words.

"What does that mean? " I ask wanting him to get to the point.

"She doesn't know she did it and she will be stronger than she has been in the past. I want you to be very careful on where you go from here and if anything ever happens us this. I will be there within seconds. " He said handing me a small key similar to one of those for a Celestial Wizard.

"Ok, I'll be careful. " I say as we begin to walk towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go guys the end of the 12th chapter. I hope you all enjoyed an will leave me a comment on whether you liked it or not. Ideas for the story are welcomed and appreciated as well. I will see you all on the next chapter, but until then this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off, Cya. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I look forward to all of your continued support of my story. I've had a lot of things happening around the house recently so I haven't had a lot of time to write these, there is also the fact school is almost here again. I will try to continue writing even then, though it will likely take a bit longer to write these, but I want to finish my story. I have no other announcements so let's begin. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13:**

(Yui's Pov)

I felt a power like I have never felt within myself before. The power of the dragons stored within the council has returned to me, I can feel it. I've always had their powers, but in a miniscule amount. I look forward at the screen showing me the capitol. It looked very similar to the one in crocus in our world, but at the same time different. I look over to see Alucard, Serah, and Natsu returning from the other room.

"Elena, you aren't going to hurt anyone are you? " Wendy asked me innocently. I turn my attention to the small girl sitting beside me who had been looking at the screen with me.

"I will try not to, but I will not let them use the Lacrima of our friends. " I say smiling as I pull her into a hug. Wendy was almost like a daughter to me, I didn't want her to see what I was going to have to do.

"So what's the gameplan? " Natsu asked walking over behind turning to the screen leaning over my back to see it. I turn to him smiling as I release Wendy.

"We are going to infiltrate the City and see if we can't get them to hand it over peacefully. If that fails, I'm going to persuade them. " I say to him causing him to give me a questioning look, "but while I'm doing that, I need you, Wendy, and our Lucy to infiltrate the castle a different Way. " I get questioning looks from everyone but the homunculus.

"You mean our Lucy is here as well? " Everyone from Earthland asks. I laugh at them a bit.

"Yes, She was protected by Horologium. Mystogan sent her here as well. You see this is Mystogan's realm. " I announce to them.

"you mean the masked-man is from edolas? " Natsu asked.

"he has no magic inside his body, and that's why he uses staves that contain magical power. " I explain to him. I had known Mystogan for most of my time in the guild. He was much like me, a fish out of water, one who didn't quite belong where he belong. I smiled a bit remembering how much time we had spent together. He knew what I was and I knew where he was from, We treated eachother the same regardless.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him next. " Natsu said a bit pissed that mystogan kept that from the guild. I was a bit saddened from what he said knowing what was going to happen. I thought it better not to tell natsu.

"For right now we need to get moving. " I say commandingly getting up from my seat.

"Aye sir. " Happy says, well, happily. I laugh at the small cat.

"where are we going to be going? " Wendy asked standing up from her seat.

"We need to pick up our Lucy first and then head to the Capitol. " I say.

"Yeah I figured that, but where is she? " Natsu asked standing beside me.

"She's in the next city over, there seems to be a military presence in the city as well. " Alucard said pulling up a screen showing the city. I nod to him the look to my four companions and nod. We start walking towards the door until we are stopped by Edo-Lucy.

"I'm not letting you go out there without me. " She said demandingly. I laugh at her, even this lucy is stubborn.

"The more the merrier. " I say with a smile. She smiles back at me as she opens the door and we all walk out. We walk down the hallway and out the door leading into the streets of Jenne.

"Hey why didn't Alucard or one of them come with you anyway? " Edo-Lucy asks after walking down the streets for a while. I look on towards the edge of town smiling a bit.

"I've already asked too much from them, but I did ask for supplies. " I say as I requip the bag containing the supplies.

"That doesn't really answer my question. " Edo-Lucy said sweatdropping. We reached the outskirts of the town filled with farmland and livestock and continued walking. I look back to see a blurred figure, like light was bending around it. I turn back around smiling.

'The camouflage you use against the Legions won't work against me Zero. ' I think to myself as we walk out of the farmland.

(TimeSkip 2 or so hours later.)

"Finally we reach the freaking City. " Natsu said relieved to finally be in a place to stay. I look back at him smiling, but I was a bit worried about the small girl who was standing by him.

"Wendy are you alright? " I ask walking over to her putting my hand on her forehead. She looks up at me giving me a faint smile.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. " She said. I retract my hand and look over at Edo-Lucy.

"Where do you think she'd be? " Edo-Lucy asked crossing her arms. I hear a large explosion causing me to look in the direction where the sound came from to see a pillar of smoke. I look back at Natsu and Edo-Lucy and nod at them. We start running while Happy and Carla flew overhead. Within seconds we turn the corner to see our Lucy and Loki being teamed up on by guards. I draw the Rifle Ramu gave me deploying it on the ground and take aim. The Rifle created bullets out of my magic, chambering one of them.

"Lucy, Loki run. " Natsu yells at them making them look our way. I begin to pepper the guards with rounds to stop them from chasing her.

"EEK. " Lucy yells as the bullets begin to collide with the guards' armor instantly knocking them to the ground. Lucy and Loki dash our way as I continue to apply suppression to the guards. They finally make it to where Natsu was standing and stand behind me. I pick up the gun putting it back onto the sling on my back as we begin to run.

"Loki what are you doing here, and how are you able to use magic here? " Natsu asked our Lucy as we ran down the road.

"What? Didn't mystogan give you some of those tiny medicines that would let you do that? " She asked back. Everyone but me looked at her astonished. Unlike them I was not affected by this world's affect on them, I was able to use magic without any restrictions but my own.

"No he didn't. " Natsu said a bit pissed, "We didn't even see him before getting here. " I look behind us to see that we were not being chased.

'maybe I put a bit too much stopping power into those rounds. ' I think to myself as we run, "Hey I think we can stop now. " I tell everyone causing them to stop.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. " Edo-Lucy said as she looked behind us and to the side. I follow her glance to a Hotel, "Speak of the devil. " She said with a smirk on her face as she began walking over to the door of the building. We all follow her into the building with questioning glances. "I'd like to get a room for me and my companions. " She told the Desk manager.

"Is there any room you would like in particular miss? " He questioned as he looked down at the rooms available.

"Are there any with Two different bedrooms inside the Room? " I ask walking up to the counter. He nods and looks back down at the sheet showing the rooms.

"yes there is one, but it is the premium suite. It will cost 1,000,000 jewels. " He said sweatdropping as he looked back up at us. I put my hand into the bag that was given to me earlier pulling out the precise amount he had asked for.

"Would this be enough sir? " I ask sliding him the money. He looks on with wide eyes seeing the amount.

"A-a-ah yes this will do. " He said counting the money then sliding us the key to the room, "E-e-enjoy your stay. " He bowed to us as we left the counter. I get looks from the entire group.

"Why did you have that much on you? " Lucy asked me shellshocked, and I knew all of them had questioned my motive. I turn to her laughing at her expression.

"I take a lot of jobs, and I carry quite a bit on me just in case of situations like this. " I said smiling. It was in all honesty a complete lie. Instead of keeping my money in a bank or something like that, I keep it in my Requip zone.

"Really, I knew you liked being prepared, but that's a bit ridiculus? " She said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah maybe so, but I'd rather have it than not. " I say smiling as I look back to Wendy as we reach the door. She looked very tired from the long day of travelling and it was showing. I turned back to the door opening it to see a very well kept room. There was a kitchen, Livingroom, and a hallway leading to the bathroom with two doors leading to the two separate bedrooms in the hallway. The room overall was quite large, spacy, and Homey.

"Wow it's so big in here. " Edo-Lucy said walking into the room.

"I agree. It's probably twice as big as my apartment. " Lucy said as she walked over to the living room part of the room.

"Natsu are you ok? " I ask turning around to see Natsu, with happy sitting on the table with him, looking spaced out as he sat at the Kitchen table. I felt worried mainly because he is almost never like that, and when he is it's something serious. He looked over at me and put on a fake smile for me.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. " He replied with the fake smile on his face. I don't like it when he lies like that.

"hey, Yui can we go take a bath? " Wendy asked as she walked up to me with Carla right beside her.

"Yeah, I think a bath would be refreshing for all of us. " I say kneeling down to her giving her a kiss on the forehead, "You're more than welcome to accompany us as well Carla. "

"I think I will take you up on that offer, Miss Elena. " Carla said smiling. I stand back up and take Wendy's hand in mine and begin to walk with her by my side to the Bathroom.

(over with the Lucys)(third-person)

"I see this one is the same as ours. " Edo-Lucy said looking over at Elena and Wendy. Lucy looked over at her with a questioning glance. "I mean our Elena was the Same with our Wendy. " She added.

"oh, who are you by the way? " Lucy asked not knowing the woman infront of her.

"I'm this world's version of you. You can call me Lucy Ashley. " Edo-Lucy said extending her arm to Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you, Me. " Lucy said taking Edo-Lucy's hand and shaking it while smiling.

"Same. " Edo-Lucy replied Smiling at her counterpart. The two then went into a gossip session comparing the differences in their guildmates.

(Over with Natsu and Happy)

"Natsuuu. " Happy said trying to get his friends attention.

"Huh? " Natsu said looking down at the cat sitting infront of him.

"You were in one of those trances again. " Happy explained sticking a paw towards Natsu.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about someone I used to know very well. " Natsu said with a faint smile on his lips.

(FLASHBACK)(Natsu's Pov)

I had been playing in the castle garden, until a girl appeared walking through the garden.

"Hello. " A small girl with raven hair who was standing infront of me said with a smile on her lips. She looked to be the same age as me.

"Hi. " I replied back walking towards her extending my hand, "My names Natsu. " She looked at my hand for a bit examining it hesitant about shaking it.

"My name is Elena. It's nice to meet you. " She said taking my hand then looked over to the flowers, "My mom really likes these flowers. " I look over to the flowers she is talking about. They don't really look familiar to me at all.

"What type of flowers are they? " I ask looking closer at them. She laughs a bit.

"They're Dragonias. A rare flower and they smell very nice. " She explained as she smelled one. I followed her lead and smelled one as well. It was a sweet smell similar to how an orange taste.

"Your right. " I say happily. Suddenly a hear a voice close by.

"Elena. Elena where are you. " The voice yelled. Suddenly a man turned the corner. He had Crimson hair accompanied by Crimson colored eyes. He wore a Black shirt with a Red overcoat and black pants.

"Lord Garus, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you would be here. " I say bowing to him knowing who he is. I hear his footsteps as he walks towards us.

"Ah, here you are Elena, And why do you bow to me Natsu? " Garus asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him to see him smiling.

"You're my king sir. I've been told you're supposed to bow to a King. " I say to him. He laughs a bit.

"For the most part yes, but you have no need to bow to me. We are both men, not one better than the other. " He said to me. He looks over to Elena, "And I see you are playing with my daughter as well. I'm glad to see you're making friends. " he said to Elena. She nods to him as he takes his hand from my shoulder.

"I was showing Natsu the Dragonias. " Elena said smiling. Lord Garus walks over to the Flowers lifting one up and picking it from the ground roots and all. He reaches under his cloak and pulls out a small pot with some dirt in it. He places the flower's roots into the potted soil and then stands up holding the pot in hand.

"Natsu, do you know why I put the flower into the pot instead of separating its stem? " Lord Garus asked me as he turned around to me.

"No, why? " I ask him back. He walks up to me holding pot in hand.

"It's because when you pick a flower that is beautiful it begins to die slowly, but if you pull it by the roots and put it into a pot with dirt. you can care for it, nurture it, and admire its beauty. " He said smiling as he handed me the pot holding the Dragonia. "You can have this as a gift. Do as you see fit with it, and who knows maybe you will find your flower or flowers one day. " He looked over at Elena nodding to her. She ran off from where he had came from.

"Thank you my king. " I thank him as I hold onto the small pot.

"Natsu, you don't have to call me that call me Garus, and We probably need to be going. I'm sure your mother is looking for you. " Garus said smiling as he extended his hand for me to walk infront of him. We walk around the point where he came from and I see my Mom. She stood there talking with Queen Serena. My mom was a short woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, She was the King's lead Strategist.

"Oh there you are Natsu, I've been looking for you. " She said smiling as I ran towards her Into her arms.

(End FlashBack)(Still Natsu's Pov)

"Yeah, just remembering someone I used to know. " I say feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Natsu. " Happy says with sadness in his tone. I hint this as I wipe the tear from my cheeks.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get everyone back. No one will be able to stop us. " I say Reassuring my small friend of our victory.

"Aye sir. " Happy says in agreement.

No one will stop us, not this time. Everything is on the line and my friends lives are on the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading. I hope you guys notice the spoiler I gave you all. Please leave a comment on what you thought and if you liked it or not. I'd also like it if you gave me some ideas for the next few chapters about what you think I should do. I will always read the comments and I look forward to your feedback. Until next time though this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind Signing off. Cya. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I plan on revealing a bit of the backstory over the next few chapters, and a few other things for the characters. I have almost 1500 views on my story and I'm glad to see that so many people have thought my story worth reading. I'd like to thank all of you for reading and I hope you will all continue to do so. I have also started reading Fairy Tail Zero, a manga telling about the founders of fairy tail. I will probably adjust the story a bit to fit in with it, with some changes. With that said let's Start the story.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14:**

(Yui's Pov)(30 or so minutes after the last chapter)

I had went with Wendy and Carla to take a bath and we were just now getting done. We walked out to see Natsu with a faint smile on his face as he was still in his spaced out state. Both Lucys were laughing over at the livingroom part of the room.

"Yui, Is it ok if I go get in bed? " Wendy asked me innocently as she pulled on my clothes. I look down at her smiling.

"You don't have to ask me that. You can go, I'll be there in a minute. " I tell her giving her another kiss on the forehead. She smiles at me and then runs into the bedroom that Natsu and I will be sharing. I smile at her as I turn back to Natsu and walk over to him taking the seat beside him.

"Hey Elena. " He said pulling me in with his left arm and putting his lips to my forehead. I am a bit stunned by his action and look up at him.

"Hey. " I say wrapping my arms around his torso. We stay like that for a minute until he released his left arm from my shoulder.

"I'm really tired. " He said standing up with happy following his lead, "Ready to go to bed? " He asked extending his hand to me. I take it nodding as he lifts me up from my seat. My eyes meet his getting lost in the hazel void of his eyes. He lifts me up off of my feet and carries me to the bed where We would be sleeping. He gently lays me down on the left side of the bed and then takes his spot on the right. Wendy who was already asleep was inbetween us, and She had moved soon as I laid down so that she was facing me.

"Good night Natsu. " I say with a smile across my lips as I look at my boyfriend. He looks at me also smiling.

"Good night, my … " I wasn't able to hear the rest of his sentence as the drowsiness overtook my body. I drift further and further into the sleep until I'm completely asleep.

(FLASHBACK)(Yui's pov)

I had been playing with Natsu today. He was a really fun and kind person. I now sat with my father and mother in their room.

"Hey papa can you tell me a story? " I asked always happy to hear dad's stories. He looked over at me from his seat at a desk smiling.

"Sure. " He said closing the book he was reading and standing up to walk over to where I was sitting. I had been sitting on the bed where my mother was sleeping, "Is there a certain story you would like to hear? " He asked as he picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"no, any story is fine. " I reply adjusting myself so that I could look at my father's face.

"Ok, I know a good one that you'll like. " He said with a smile, "A long time ago there was a mighty dragon that stood out from his kin. He was shunned by his kind because of his differences, so he had to leave his home and his family. He travelled for many years helping those he came across and raising children who had no family. One day, he met a woman. There was nothing special about the woman, but she was kind and gave the dragon a home. She was one of the first people to show the Dragon love and kindness. Later, she confessed her love to the dragon, and they were married. I'll let you decide the ending for the story if that's ok. " I felt my eyelids growing heavy. The last part didn't make much sense since I was very tired so I brushed it aside.

"I like that story papa. It has a sad start, but I'm happy the dragon found love. " I say happily looking up at my father.

"I'm glad you liked it. " He said as he picked me up and laid me beside my mother, where I soon fell asleep.

(END FLASHBACK)(Natsu's Pov)

I woke up today feeling a lot better than I did yesterday. I look to my side to see Elena and Wendy cuddled up to each other. It figures that she would be attached to Wendy. It was her instincts to take care of children, just like her father. I feel a smile creep its way onto my lips.

"I guess you're still watching over us today, Garus. " I say quietly letting out a sigh. I look over to see my clothes lying on the floor, "Guess I need to get dressed before I do anything today. " I start laughing a bit. I stand up being careful not to shake the bed to much. Then, I put on my pants and slip on my shirt and vest as I begin walking towards the door. I look back to the two sleeping figures as I walk out the door gently closing it behind me.

"morning sleepy head. " someone says as I leave the room. I look over to see one of the lucys sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning. " I reply scratching the back of my head as I let out a yawn.

"If you're still tired you probably need to go lay back down. " She said taking another drink of her coffee.

"I'd be more tired then. I can't go back to sleep once I've woken up anyway, by the way which lucy are you? " I asked since this Lucy had normal clothes on making it hard to tell. She examines herself a bit.

"I see the problem, We look almost exactly alike if I dress like this eh. Well to answer your question I'm, Lucy Ashley, this world's version. " She explained. Edo-lucy stood up and walked past me towards her room, "I'm going to change into what I normally wear now. No peeking. " She was a bit more stressing on the last part than any other.

"Don't worry. I have no intimate feeling toward lucy. I won't peek. " I say jokingly making her laugh. She walks into the room that she and our lucy shared last night as I turned around and begam to sift through the kitchen.

(Yui's Pov)(30 minutes later)

I had a dream about my father last night. It was one of the last stories he had ever told me, The story of his life. My eyes flutter open and begin to examine my surroundings. I look down to see Wendy clinging to me.

'She's so cute when she's sleeping. ' I think to myself as I raise my had to her hair and begin to run my fingers through the azure locks. "Wendy. " I call to her causing her drowsy eyes to open a bit.

"hmm? " She asks bringing her hands to her eyes wiping them.

"I think it's time for us to get up. " I say smiling down at her.

"Ok. " She says back as she rolls to Natsu's side of the bed and gets up. She finds her clothes that I sat out for her before we went to bed and begins to put on her dress. I stand up as well getting dressed in my normal attire. I look to Wendy smiling as we both start heading towards the door. When we leave the room, We are confronted by the smell of someone cooking. My eyes follow the smell to see Natsu setting the table with bacon, eggs, and ham and Lucy sitting at the table. He notices us and gives us his signature smile.

"Good morning sleepy-heads. " He says to us as he finishes setting the table, "I hope you don't mind me making breakfast. " He said directing it to me.

"Morning, and you know I love it when you cook. " I say with a smile on my lips.

"It smells really good. " Wendy said admiring the smell of the food as she runs over to the table.

"I try my best. " Natsu said walking over to Wendy putting his hand on her head on messing her hair up a bit, "eat all you want, I made extra just incase. " I let out a bit of a giggle, "And what is so funny? " he asked me.

"I'm sure that the 'extras' are going to be on your plate. " I say trying to contain a laugh as I sit down at the table. Everyone begins laughing as Natsu gets red faced.

"ha ha very funny. " Natsu says as he takes his seat beside me and Wendy, "Maybe I need to give you a special dish just because of that joke. " He said leaning into me pulling me in with his right arm. Lucy and Wendy form a red hue on their cheeks.

"Now Natsu, We have to do what we came here to do, then you can make me that special dish. " I say getting him back on track.

"Yeah, you're right. " He said releasing me from his grasp. I go back to eating the breakfast he prepared. Until I notice something off.

"Hey Natsu, where'd the other Lucy go? " I ask him turning my attention over to him. He thinks for a minute.

"She said she had to go to her guild. " He responded as he stood up, "She also told me that she was going to send someone to help get to the capital. " I raise an eyebrow at him.

"who could help us get there any faster? " I ask as I finish my breakfast and look over at him.

"Beats me, but I think we need to get going soon if we want to get there. " Natsu said placing the plates into the sink. I looked over at Wendy and Lucy who were already standing and looked ready to go.

"I'm ready to go. " Lucy said smiling as she raised her fist.

"me to, I want to go save everyone. " Wendy said jumping. I laugh at the two.

"I guess we can go then eh Natsu. " I say turning around to him. He nods to me as we begin to head out the door. We walk down the hall way to the foyer. I go up to the front desk where the manager was standing.

"Are you leaving? " He asked as I walked up, "You are aware we accepted payment for a week. " he explained a bit. I look at him smiling.

"I'm aware, but we only needed it for the night. " I said then began to turn around, "Thank you for letting us stay here by the way. " I say as I walk off to everyone.

"Pleasure doing business with you then. " He said waving. We walk out the door to see a red car parked out front. The windows on the vehicle roll down to reveal a man that looks exactly like Natsu.

"Hey are you the ones Lucy sent me to escort? " He asked pointing to us from the window. We nod to him, "Then get in we need to get moving asap. " He said causing us to hop into the vehicle. He slams his foot onto the gas causing the vehicle to shoot forward.

"I take it you're this world's version of Natsu? " Lucy asked from the backseat. The driver looks back at her.

"Yeah, that's me. I thought she was kidding, but apparently what she told me was true. I would've never thought that there would be copies of us. " He said driving onward into the desert to the east, "By the way I'm Natsu Dragion. Nice to meet all of you. "

"nice to meet you to. " Wendy replied from the back seat. I look over at My Natsu who was currently next to the window. He looked very uncomfortable from the vehicle.

"how you holding up back there buddy? " Dragion asks as he looks at Natsu from the mirror. Natsu struggles to look back at him.

"I'll be fine as soon as you stop this damn thing. " He responded to his counterpart.

"Ahh, you must not handle transportation very well eh. " Dragion said laughing a bit. He looks over to me who sat in the passenger's seat, "I take it you're the guildmaster's counterpart. " I look back at him.

"Yes I am, but I have a question for you. " I say to him making him raise an eyebrow to me, "How close can you get us to the Capital? " He looks infront of us probably thinking it over.

"I have enough juice in this thing to get you to the entrance. After that you're on your own. " He said as We jumped a ramp like rock.

"Thank you by the way. This will speed things up tremendously. " I thank him as I relax back into my seat.

"No prob, a friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine. " He said as he sped up, "and right now Fairy Tail is in danger so I will help as much as possible. " I relax with his words. He really is just like Natsu.

(FlashBack)(Xan's Pov)

It was ordered by Garus that I look after my creator and her mother. I watched them from the shadows, but today was different. Something felt, off.

"Mama where did papa go? " Elena asked as she read a book. She sat by the strategist's boy, Natsu, I think his name was. Both of them were reading books from the library. Serena looked around for a few seconds probably thinking the question over.

"I'm not sure. He said that it was urgent, but never said what it was. " Serena replied looking over at her Daughter. Elena had a frown appear on her face. Serena Noticed this and walked over to her daughter, "Hey there is no reason to be worried. He can take on anyone out there. " She reassured her daughter of her husband's safety. Elena looked up at her mother.

"I'm not worried about papa. " Elena said looking into her mother's eyes. I noticed two men outside the door completely armored from head to toe. One held a battleaxe while the other wielded a sword and tower shield.

"Then what are you worried about? " Serena asked with a questioning look.

'Shit I need to get them out of there. ' I thought to myself as I recognized the emblem on the Shield, Zeref's demons.

"I'm worried about you, mama. " Elena said just as the door was busted down, and I materialized myself from the shadows.

"Queen Serena get them out of here. " I yell at her. We had a protocol set up by Garus that I would only show myself when there was danger to either Serena or Elena. The two Armored demons walk into the room wielding their weapons. Natsu and Elena scurry behind Serena probably scared beyond anything.

"hehehe, Looks like they do have someone guarding them. " Said the larger of the two who wielded the axe, "No matter that won't stop us from taking them. " I turn my attention to the two infront of me.

"What business do you have here. I will not hesitate to kill the both of you if you mean harm. " I say to them as shadows form around my hands. The smaller of the two steps forward with his shield infront of him.

"We have orders to take my lord's son and the king's daughter, for experimentation. " The demon said walking forward bringing his sword into a thrusting position, "We will also kill anyone who gets in our way. " It yelled thrusting its sword at me. I dodge the strike with ease by jumping up, but I unexpected the axewielder to also swing. The axe's blade collides directly down my spine slamming me to the ground.

"Get the children, I'll make sure he doesn't get up. " The axewielder says as he lifts his axe from my spine. I look to the side and try to move as to stop the swordsman, but the axewielder slams the axe back down onto me. I am in indescribable pain, but don't scream out. No I am too proud for that.

"Now now, I will consider sparing you if you kindly step aside Queen Serena. " the swordsman said as he approached Serena. Serena was backed into a corner of the room with the two children behind her.

"I will die before handing them over to the likes of you. " Serena yelled at the swordsman.

'I might just have enough. ' I think to myself. Shadows begin to gather on my shoulderblade, "I will not let you take them without a fight you monster. " I yell with a sadistic smile. The shadow shoots out of my back in the form of a blade. The swordsman had turned around to see what was going on only to be impaled in the chest by the blade. The axewielder looks on at his comrade bleeding out in his armor. The swordsman falls to the ground no longer alive with his blood leaving his body staining the ground.

"You little bitch. " The Axewielder yells as he slams the axe down onto me in a fit of Rage. I use the last bit of remaining strength to turn to Serena.

"Run, Don't stop running not until you get to him. " I yell at her as I lay there unable to move with, what you could call, blood spilling from my wounds.

"Oh no you don't. " The axewielder yells as Serena had just about made it with both Natsu and Elena out the door, but a fist collided with her body sending her into the wall on the other side of the room, "An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. " The axewielder said as he pulled the axe from my body and walked over to Serena. She struggled to look over to Elena.

"Elena, " She began to say as the Axewielder raised his axe, "Stay strong, for me. " The axe fell. Elena was crying on her knees as the blood in the room made its way to her. The Axewielder lifted his axe and walked over to her.

"I see why mi lord wishes to have her for experimentation now. " The demon said as he observed the blood flowing to her body and being absorbed into it. He lifts up Elena and Natsu and makes his way out of the door. I lay there for what feels like hours until I hear footsteps. King Garus turns the corner and has a look of horror on his face. He runs over to the long since motionless body of his former wife.

"No no no no. " He said as held her lifeless body cradling it in his hands. I turn my head over to him.

"I'm sorry I have failed you my king. " I say in a weak tone. He looks over at me astonished. He runs over to me grasping me by my shoulders.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? " He yelled the question at me. I no longer had the strength to speak but I pointed over to the body of the Swordsman, more specifically the shield that held the insignia of Zeref's Demons. He follows my finger over to the shield seeing the insignia he understood everything, "I will not sit idly by while he goes unpunished for his actions. " Garus said with anger.

(End Flashback)(Yui's Pov)

It has been an hour on constant driving, but we have finally made it to the capital. Dragion had parked the car outside the gate and had let us off there.

"I'm heading back to the guild now. I wish you all luck and I hope you get your family back. " Dragion said as he rolled down the window.

"Thank you for going out of your way to help us. We will try our best. " I say as walk by the window. I begin to walk away from the car to where Lucy and Wendy were standing, but Natsu decided to say a few words to Dragion.

"Hey make sure you take care of this world's Elena when we're gone. " Natsu said to him as he came up to the window.

"What do you take me for. " Dragion said jokingly as both of them laugh. I look back at them smiling.

"take care. " Natsu said as he started walking off.

"You as well. " Dragion said driving off in the direction we came from. With that we walked into the City to begin the mission of freeing our friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you really enjoyed this story. Sorry if the beginning kinda sucked, I have a bit of trouble starting a chapter. Some parts of the story broke my heart writing but it plays an important part in it. I look forward to seeing all of your thoughts on this chapter and some feedback on things I could possibly add to the story.

If any of you are wondering why Xan got is ass beat by the axeman. It is because Xan was only a few years old at the time and didn't have that much actual fighting experience like he would later.

And if you are wondering why I will be changing the story a bit to fit with Fairy Tail Zero. I want to keep Fairy Tail's story and history incorporated into mine.

With all that said this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya. :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys Omegabacklash here. I've finally reached 2k, 2000+, views. That is a personal goal that has been met, thank you all, but now let's aim for even higher :D. I've read the comments on last chapter and I will continue giving you backstory to my OC, Natsu, and a few others. I have also said the speed in which these are posted will be a lot slower, but I will try to post them as often as possible, maybe twice or once a week. I hope you will all continue to read them even then. With that said I will start the story now.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15:**

(Elena's Pov)(Where we left off)

We walked into the edge of the City to be encountered by glowing lights and streets filled with very few people. I turn around to see Wendy standing by Carla, who looked spaced out. Natsu and Lucy follow my gaze over to the two probably noticing what I did.

"Are you ok Carla? " Natsu asked the albino exceed. Carla snapped out of the daze and looked up at us.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I think I know a way into the castle besides going in through the front door. " Carla explained. We, excluding Wendy, looked at her confused, "You probably won't believe me, but I've been having a lot of 'visions' that show me the future. " She said hesitantly. That caught my attention. I've heard of such an ability, clairvoyance the ability to see the future. The user isn't able to control when the visions come and go, but It is a useful ability when it happens.

"I believe you. " I announce making Natsu, Lucy, and Happy give me questioning looks.

"You do? " Carla asked me shocked. I smiled at her.

"Of course, you have an extraordinary gift. It is called clairvoyance. " I explain to her.

"So she can see the future. Can you tell us if everyone will get home safely? " Lucy asked overjoyed. Carla backed away from Lucy who had gotten rather close to her. Carla looked away from her scratching her cheek a bit.

"I can't really control what I see or when it happens. " Carla said nervously. Lucy looked a bit disappointed. Natsu walked over to Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked back at Him to see his serious look.

"Lucy don't be so hard on her. Anything she saw could help us in the long run of things. " Natsu said sternly causing Lucy to have a sad look on her face. Lucy turned back to look at Carla.

"I'm sorry Carla. " Lucy said apologizing to the Exceed.

"It's Ok, but I think I know a way to get into the castle quietly. " Carla said turning to me, "There is an underground passage leading into the castle outside the City. "

"I can take care of things up here. You guys can go check out the passage. " I tell them as I turn around to face the castle. I feel an arm on my shoulder causing me to turn to see Natsu standing there, "I can handle myself Natsu don't worry. " he is still silent.

"Don't do anything to get yourself hurt ok. " He tells me as he turns me around pulling me into his embrace. I'm a bit shocked at first, but I soon return his embrace with my own.

"I won't do anything to rash. " I tell him as he releases me but we're still very close.

"I'll be waiting for you. " He says to me as he puts his hand on the back of my head pulling me into a heated kiss. We stay like that for a bit just enjoying each other until we break.

"Good luck. " I wish him as I turn the other direction and start running towards the castle.

(FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)

I had witnessed something horrible. My mother was murdered infront of me, and now I lay in a cell in some place I don't recognize. I stand up and look around to see Natsu beside me. His hand was in mine as he looked at me.

"You're awake. " He said as he pulled me into an embrace, "I'm sorry about your mother. " I am astonished by his actions. No one besides my parents had held me like this. It felt nice with a kind of warm feeling forming in my chest.

"Natsu, where are we? " I ask him as sniffle a bit. He looks at me probably thinking.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry. I won't let anyone else hurt you anymore. " He says confidently as he punches the air infront of him. I hear multiple footsteps outside the cell door. The door opens to be a tall black haired man and a small pink-haired girl.

"Onii-chan. " The girl says happily as she runs over to Natsu. I look at the girl examining her. She had scarlet red eyes and had on a pink dress that matched her hair.

"Meredy? " Natsu questioned shellshocked by her appearance in the cell apparently. My attention is more on the tall black-haired man. He had on black and white robes and jet black eyes. He walks over to me kneeling infront of me.

"Hello Elena. I'm sorry about your mother. I wasn't expecting them to kill her for that I am truly sorry, but I will need you to come help me with some, how should I put this, tests. " The man said. I look over to Natsu.

"Dad why do you need to test her? " Natsu asked the man as the girl, known as Meredy, fawned over him. The man gets up from his kneeled state and looks over at him.

"I just need to make sure that the trauma she experienced doesn't affect her health to much. " He explained as he extended his hand to me, "Would you allow me to help you. I can make sure no one ever hurts you like that again. " He smiled at me. He looked very friendly and kind. Also it was Natsu's dad from the looks of things so there is no way he would hurt me. I reach up with my hand to take his.

"You promise? " I ask him as I put my hand on his.

"Yes. " He responds. I look over at Natsu and then back to him.

"I don't want Natsu to ever be hurt either. " I tell him causing him to smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to run tests on him to, just in case. " He says lightly laughing at me. I look over to Natsu and Meredy.

"I'll be back in a while then. " I say to him smiling. He nods smiling back at me.

"Natsu play nice with your sister Ok. " The man said as we walked out of the cell.

"Ok. " Natsu says as the man closes the door. He turns and walks down the hallway with my hand in his as I walk beside him. We walk until we reach find a door that says DCL above it. I pay no attention to title on it as we walk through and see multiple tanks filled with a strange liquid. We walk to the very last tank that was empty and open.

"Would you kindly step into the tank so I can begin the 'tests'. You can leave your shirt and underwear on but remove the rest please. " He asked me as I looked up at him. I nod taking off my pants and shoes and step into the tank. He proceeds to stick pads onto my arms, legs, and chest.

"What are those pads for mister? " I ask him. He walked a bit away from the tank as a panel rose from the ground with a bunch of nobs. I see a few screens show up as well, much like archives.

"they are for me to monitor your vitals throughout the test. " He answered. Then he walked over and put a mask over my mouth. He backed away and the tank closed as the tank closed it began to fill with the strange liquid that was in the other tanks.

"Mister what is this stuff? " I ask as I touch the liquid, it has a sap like texture to it.

"It is what I'm going to be using to make sure no one can ever hurt you again. Just as you wanted. " He said smiling, "You can go ahead and relax, take a nap if you want to. " A nap sounded really comfortable. The tank had filled with the liquid, but I was still able to look around and breathe. The mask was allowing me to breathe without choking on the liquid, but I was wondering why it wasn't hurting my eyes. Suddenly I see dark tendrils come out from the bottom of the tank. They wrap around my arms, legs, torso, spine, and head. I am unable to move because of the liquid in the tank so I am left completely helpless to the tendrils. I feel a sharp pain from the tendrils, much like when a needle pierces your skin during a shot. I feel myself something coming into my body from where the Tendrils had latched themselves, they were shooting something into my body changing it. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. I felt the changes as I started to drift off into a slumber. Soon I was out cold.

(End FLASHBACK)(Natsu's Pov)

We had left the wall of the City to go investigate an underground passage that Carla said that she saw. We had finally found it, but it was blocked by wooden boards with a sign saying DANGER MINESHAFT UNSTABLE.

"So this is the entrance to the passage? " I ask as I examine the boards. I look back to Carla for confirmation that this was it.

"Yes this is the place I saw in my vision. " She said confidently. I look back at the boards. I should be able to make easy work of this.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON. " I say as I rear back my fist and punch the boards. I was hoping that I would be able to use my magic by now, but obviously not because those boards hurt like hell, "SON OF A…. " I stop myself as I grasp my fist.

"Natsu are you ok? " Wendy asks as she runs over to me examining my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to remove those boards before we can go into it. " I say as I put my hand on her head rubbing her hair a bit. We back away from the boards. I sit down on a stump looking at my red fist. Wendy sits on my leg with Carla in her lap. Happy is flying by Lucy.

"I think I can handle that. " Lucy said pulling out tauros' key, "OPEN GATE OF THE RAGING BULL. " a bright light appears and out comes the said bull, Tauros.

"Looking mighty fine today miss Lucy, What might I be able to help you with? " Tauros complements and asks as he steps towards Lucy.

"We need to get those boards out of the way, I was hoping you could use your axe to destroy them. " Lucy said pointing to the boards blocking the entrance. Tauros follows her hand to the Entrance and smirks.

"Of course I can make short work of this obstacle miss Lucy. " Tauros said as he draws his axe and begins walking over to the boards and readies to swing. He Swings the axe shattering all of the boards opening up the entrance, "If that is all you needed I shall be going. " Tauros says dissipating into light as he goes back to the Celestial World.

"thank you Tauros. " Lucy said as he left. She turns to us as she walks towards the Cave entrance.

"I guess we can get going now. " I say lifting up Wendy as I stand up. I place her on the ground and begin walking towards the Entrance with her following me.

(Elena's Pov)(Inside the city)

I had heard that they had cut off part of the Huge Lacrima to display in the courtyard, and the king himself was giving a speech. Since I can use magic, I should be able to give them enough reason to hand it over to me. I had unsheathed my wings and tail, and I was now standing over the crowd on a magic circle. I stood high enough not to be detected.

"After all this time, the fruits of our labor have been shown. This is merely a fraction of the Lacrima we have received and there will be many more in the future. " Cheers could be heard throughout the courtyard, "My fellow fiorens this is a dawn for a new age, the age in which none of us will see poverty again. " the King announced followed by cheers. I lowered myself so that if they looked up they could see me.

"And how might you gotten your hands on such an abundant amount of Lacrima? " I questioned causing everyone to look around. I sat on the side of the circle.

"Who dares question the king in such a manner. " A small man beside the king yelled.

"Look up. " I said causing the crowd to panic.

"A DEMON. " They all yelled. I smirked at them.

"Who might you be to question the great king Faust? " The small man asked

"My name. You may call me Legion. I wish to make negotiations with the king of this nation. " I say as I dissipate the magic circle and fly down to where I am infront of the king.

"you are one of the Homunculus from the city of Jenne are you not? " Faust questioned as I flew infront of him.

"Oh so you know of them. To answer your question though, I am their creator. " I say wielding a devilish smirk. Everyone around us had been shellshocked. I'm sure everyone here knows of the Homunculus, so that was a sweet surprise for them.

"What would such an esteemed creator want to trade with the likes of us? " Faust questioned once more. I looked at him for a while.

"I want that Lacrima. " I bluntly stated.

(FLASHBACK)(Yui's Pov)

I had awoken laying on the ground in the room of tanks, but the man was no longer there. I stood up, but everything felt weird. I moved my body a bit and noticed something on my back. I looked behind me to see a pair of jet black wings and a tail with a heart shape at the tip. I was able to move both of them, so I could instantly tell that they were part of my body now. I examined the room to see another tank was in use, This one though contained Natsu. I ran up to it looking in at him, but I heard the door behind me open. I look over to see The man standing at the door.

"I see you've awoken, How do you like your new form? " He questioned walking over to the tank that Natsu was floating in.

"What did you do to me? " I yell at him. He gives me a questioning look.

"I only did what you agreed to. I ran tests and made it so that no one could ever hurt you again. You agreed to what I was doing and you wanted Natsu to never get hurt either. " The man Explained but he put on a devilish grin, "Now that you have a new form, we need to give you a new name. considering your abilities I think Legion fits you quite well. " what was wrong with this guy. He was nothing like Natsu, he was mad.

"Why would you do that to your own son. I didn't want this. " I say falling to my knees feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. The man puts his hand on my head.

"Do not worry my precious Legion, you will soon come to know me as Master. We will accomplish many things together. You and Natsu both will be my finest creations. " The man said rubbing my head a bit. I look up at him with rage filling me, but unable to act.

"What gives you the right to do this? " I ask feeling my emotions going in ever direction.

"Right, my own right. The right of the creator of demon's. The right of Zeref. " The man now known as Zeref said as he began laughing maniacally.

'What have I done. ' I thought to myself as I looked over at Natsu. Natsu had grown horns on his head, claws, and a tail like mine but it had what looked like a broad arrow point at the end. His body also had flames coating some parts.

"Don't worry Natsu. I won't let your mother take you away from me again. Legion will protect you even when I can't. " Zeref said as he put his hand on the glass separating him and Natsu.

(END FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)(Inside the Castle War room/Meeting room)

It has been 30 minutes since I asked them for the Lacrima, and they brought me into a meeting room to discuss the trade. I had been seated at the end of the long table with the rest of the kings court lining both sides of the table. The king himself sat at the opposite end of me. I examined the court seeing a tall panther like man sitting beside the king. He was armored from head to toe with a long sword on his back.

"So shall we begin. " I say causing everyone get a serious look on their faces.

"By all means. " a skinny man with black hair with white highlights in it responded.

"What is it you expect to accomplish by getting the Lacrima from us? " the small man from earlier in the courtyard asked. I look over at him.

"I am well aware that I can simply use dragon magic to turn it back into its original state, but I wanted to settle this diplomatically. There is something in the Lacrima I want. " I announce to the kings court.

"Byro, what by chance did you target with the anima? " Faust questioned turning to right to the small man.

"As we've discussed before my liege. There is no way to specifically target the anima. It's targeted area is randomized. " Byro responded sweatdropping. I could see Faust grinding his teeth.

"What by chance is in the Lacrima that is so dear to the revered creator of Homunculus? " the obvious edolas version of Erza asked. I lean forward with a smirk.

"Do you know why the lacrima is so big? " I questioned back. I get confused looks from the lot of them, "You have my home up there. " all of them looked as if they had seen ghosts.

"shit we're dead. " a blonde man in light-pink armor said quietly.

"You can either give me the Lacrima willingly or I will take it by any force necessary. " I say with a stern tone. I see a man barge into the room and walk over to the king whispering something into his ear.

"put the people into cells and send the exceeds to Extalia, They completed their task. " Faust said to the man then turned to me, "You're an idiot aren't you. We've captured your friends. It seems that the exceed have completed their job. " I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What job did the exceed have per say? " I ask Faust. He smirks at me and begins laughing.

"Their job was to bring us dragon slayers, and they acted perfectly. " Faust said as he laughed maniacally.

'oh no. ' I thought to myself, 'this changes the situation drastically. '

"So what will you do now Creator of homunculus. I believe you are in check right now. " Faust said as he turned to the Panther man, "Pantherlily deal with her. " He ordered. Pantherlily stood up and drew his sword.

"I am sorry, but by order of the king. I shall destroy you. " Pantherlily stated as he walked down the table. I sat still looking at him the entire way. When he reached the last seat he readied to swing his sword.

"So this is how it ends, and the mission had only begun. " I think outloud as Pantherlily reared his sword. I closed my eyes, and a picture of Natsu formed in my mind. I felt a smile creep its way onto my face as He swung the sword down upon me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys I left you with a cliffhanger there. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as well as the backstory and will leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter. I look forward to hearing what you thought and if there is anything you would like me to add, if so I will consider it. I'm planning on there being more action in the next chapter so I look forward to writing it. Remember I read all comments, every last one, so if you want something said just leave a comment and I will see it.

Until next time this is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off. Cya. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys Omegabacklash here back with the next chapter of Rise of the Blood Dragon. I told you last chapter who Natsu's father was and that he had a sister, but the question is what happened from there. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I'll be seeing you at the end. That said Let's go ahead and start the chapter shall we.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16:**

(Elena's Pov)(where we left off)

"So this is how it ends, and the mission had only begun. " I think outloud as Pantherlily reared his sword. I closed my eyes, and a picture of Natsu formed in my mind. I felt a smile creep its way onto my face as He swung the sword down upon me. The sword never reached me though, but I did hear it collide with another object. I open my eyes and turn to see Zero standing between me and the blade. He had blocked the blade with a claw that looked much like a mantis'.

"*click* Panther. " Zero said as the two stared down one another.

"Legion-hunter. " Pantherlily said growing a smirk on his face. His smirk was short lived as a plate on the shoulder part of Zero's exoskeleton opened and shot out a stinger like object into his fur. Zero turned around and ripped me from my seat as he lifted me He began to jump towards the window. Zero jumps out of the window holding me in his arms as the shoulderblade part of the exoskeleton open revealing bug-like wings.

"Don't just stand there Pantherlily chase after them. " I heard Faust yell at him, but Lily fell to the ground not moving. After Zero flew to an alleyway outside the inner city, he sat me down allowing me to look around. I turn to look at him, but what I see disturbs me. He looked upon me with emotionless eyes.

"Are you *click* unharmed? " He asked examining me. He kept looking over me for a few minutes until he spoke again, "Vitals and body metabolism *click* say no, but there are many *click* other ways to be harmed. " He stated as he waited for my response.

"Zero, you are an interesting one aren't you. " I say laughing at him a bit. The antennae on his head twitch a bit, "But yes I'm unharmed. " He seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"What will you *click* do now? " He asked extending his arm to point at me. I look at him realizing the backbone of the question.

"They have left me no choice but force. For now, please return to your family in Jenne. " I state as I walk up to him and embrace the bug-homunculus. He stays in my arms for a minute and then we release eachother.

"As you *click* wish Creator. " Zero said walking past me. At the end of the alleyway, he looked back at me, "Do not think *click* you are alone. *click* We will always *click* stand with you *click*. No matter what. " He vanished into the light using his camouflage. I turn around and look up at the castle.

'I will get you back. No matter the cost. ' I think to myself as I spread my wings and take off heading back to the castle.

(FLASHBACK)(Yui's Pov)(3 Months after the last flashback)

I had been fielded onto the western front to combat the forces moving into our territory. I had completed my mission and was now back at the castle waiting for master Zeref to see me. I sat in a room made of stone on a wooden chair infront of Master's study.

"ah Legion, I see you've completed your mission. What a good soldier you are. " Master praised as he rubbed my head. I looked up at him smiling.

"I took out the human's battalion without any opposition master. They didn't stand a chance against my homunculus. " I said raising my fist as I smiled at my work. Master laughed at me.

"I'm proud of you Legion, but do not underestimate the humans. They are a resilient people. For now I will allow you to go see him. You've earned it. " Master said smirking as I grew a smile across my face.

"I can. " I say happily jumping up and down. Master looks at me for a minute.

"I could always send you on another combat run if you wish. It's your choice. " Master said looking down at me raising his eyebrow.

"Could I please go see him Master. " I asked bowing my head to him. I feel him put his hand on my head causing me to look up at him.

"Go ahead and go over there, afterwards come see me to discuss your next assignment. " He said sternly as he turned his back to me and headed back into his study. I ran out of the room and down the hall with a smile. I see some of the others who stay around the castle, but I pay them no mind as I run down the hall. I finally reach the room I was looking for. I stood infront of an iron door labeled Eldrid Natsu Deyanira Vermillion above it. I opened the door and walked into a spacy room. There was nothing special to the room, but it had a bed in the corner, bookcases lining the wall, a desk where someone could read the books, and another room that would be used as a bathroom. I looked around until I saw the person I was looking for.

"Natsu. " I say as I run over to my friend at the desk. He looked up from the book he was reading to see me. A smile grew on his lips as he looked at me and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"It's been a while. How've you been? " He asked me as he released me. I look into his eyes, the eyes that I have grown to gather my strength to fight from.

"I've been fine, but I want to know how you're holding up. " I say holding him close. He seems a bit shocked from my actions.

"I've been studying fire magic. " He said putting his hand on my head, "I'm going to protect you at all costs you hear me. " I hear guards walk up to the door and begin to knock, "It seems our time is up. " Natsu said looking towards the door then back to me.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. " I say as I run over to the door leaving Natsu. As I walk out of the door I am confronted by two guards.

"Master Zeref requests your presence immediately. Remember this isn't a request it's an order. " One of the guards say as I begin to walk towards Master's study once more. Even though I don't get to see Natsu very often, the time I do gives me enough strength to keep fighting.

(Xan's Pov)

I was heading down to the tent that served as the command post to give lord Garus the most recent battle report. It wasn't good we were losing too many men on the battlefields. I walk into the war room he had set up outside Crocus after it was taken a month ago. I see the lead strategist and Garus looking at a map of the area with a lot of what looked like chess pieces on it.

"My lord, here is the most recent report. It isn't good. " I say as I walk over to Garus handing him the paper with the report from some of the survivors.

"Thank you, Xan. " He said as he took the paper and began to read over it, "Damnit, what is he fielding to cause this. " I see his eyes travel down further to the part that I found quite interesting, "So the demon draws all of the blood in the area to it and then absorbs it. *sigh* Mavis this isn't good. " He handed the paper over to the strategist. She quickly scans over the paper.

"I'm sorry Garus. I was unaware that he would go to such lengths to achieve his goals. " She apologized. Garus was now looking at the map showing all enemy positions and ours as well.

"I have an idea, but it will not be a very pretty one. " Garus said as he pushed off of the table and walked to the edge of the tent. I looked at him questioning his intentions.

"My lord, there is no human alive that can take on his army. What idea could you possibly have? " I asked. Garus turned around with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to go ask some old friends of mine for help. " Garus said walking out of the tent. I look over to the Strategist.

"He's going to involve the dragons in this fight as well. " Mavis said biting her fingernails as she looked at the map, "My strategies haven't been effective since he started using Elena against us. I was unaware that she would be this powerful at such a young age. " I saw tears roll down her cheek. I walk over to her wiping one of the tears from her face. She looks up at me with teary eyes.

"Do not worry. I'm sure that they are still in there somewhere. It will be our job to help them when we liberate them. " I tell her as I hand her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"I know, but it still kills me knowing what he has done to them. I can think of multiple scenarios where they wouldn't have been taken. It was all my fault for asking him for help that day. " Mavis tried wiping her eyes. I turn around so that I do not see the small woman's tears. I look out of the tent at what lies beyond.

"There are many things that we could've done differently, but we cannot change such things now. Now we have to do what we can and hope for the best. " I say as I walk outside.

(END FLASHBACK)(Natsu's Pov)

I awoke in chains tied to a stone. I looked around observing my surrounds to see Wendy also tied to a stone like mine. As my thoughts collected allowing me to remember everything, I was filled with rage as I saw a small man infront of me.

"You. " I say as if poison coated my words. The small man looked up to me with a grin on his face.

"ah, I see you've finally woken up dragonslayer, not that it matters. " the man said as he pointed a hose looking machine towards me.

"What do you hope to accomplish here. What do you gain from hurting Wendy and Me huh? " I yell at him as he activated the hose like machine causing the Magic to be ripped from my body and drawn into the hose. I feel nothing but pain causing a blood curling scream to come from my throat. Not only mine but Wendy's as well.

"you ask me what I, Byro, hope to gain. When I don't hope for anything. " the man named Byro said as he drained our magic, "The king has devised a plan to liberate us from the threat of Extalia forever, and We are grateful for your sacrifice for the cause. " he added as he pulled the lever back even further. The intensity of the machine increased causing an excruciating pain in me. It felt as if my insides where ripping themselves apart.

(Yui's Pov)

I flew to the courtyard with rage filling me. I see guards being distracted by a man who looked very much like Gajeel, but what surprises me is seeing Gajeel attacking guards on the other side of the Lacrima. I plummet myself to the ground infront of the Lacrima causing a crater to form where I land. The guards that were distracted look over to me.

"I officially declare war on this kingdom. " I say coldly as I whip my tail turning to the guards. They back away a bit but then gather themselves.

"Come on she's just one person. " One of the guards yell as they charge me. They are armed with weapons that could be considered magitech, the combination of magic and technology. Lacrima powered shields, swords, and guns.

"Take this you Demon. " another one yells as they get within striking range of me. I get a grin on my face.

"You call me a demon, so I shall give you one. " I say as I slam my fist on the ground causing square pillars of stone to shoot from the ground in a circle around me then spread out like a shockwave knocking the guards into the air and then slam back to the ground. Afterwards I hear the moans and groans they were making from the pain they endured, "What? can this kingdom's military not handle one person like me. " I question outloud as I walk around the Lacrima to see Gajeel still fighting the guards on the other side.

"You guys are picking a really bad fight here. " Gajeel said smugly as he shot a pillar of iron from his arm colliding with a guards face. I decide to intervene.

"Gajeel you handle the Lacrima. " I say coldly making him look over at me in a questioning manner.

"Oi, I've been itching for a fight and like hell I'm passing one up right now. " He said pissed off. I sigh at his response then turn to the guards.

"You have two choices here, lay down your arms or I will personally plant your face in the ground. " I tell them coldly. They all look at eachother tightening their grip on their weapons, "Don't say I didn't give you a chance. " I condensed my magic into orbs in the air.

"What the hell are those things? " One of them asked as they looked up pointing at the orbs. I send the orbs to the ground in the form of an Arcane pulse. The closest thing that I could describe the attack was a, extremely, miniature version of the etherion cannon. I look over to Gajeel again to see a shellshocked look on his face.

"Take care of the Lacrima, Now. " I demand to him causing him to leap into action. He runs over to the Lacrima hitting it with an Iron pillar causing it to revert into two familiar figures. One is the Ironclad maiden of Fairy tail, Titania, the other was someone I thought of as a brother, Gray.

"Wait the Lacrima was made of Those two. " I hear people say over to the side of the courtyard.

"hm, where are we? " Erza asked looking around the courtyard.

"No idea, do you know Gajeel? " Gray asked turning to Gajeel. Gajeel still shellshocked by my actions took a few seconds to process the question.

"We're in a place called edolas, and currently We're trying to rescue everyone who was turned into Lacrima like you two. " Gajeel explained turning to me, "She cleared a path of guards here. " Both Erza and Gray follow his gaze to me.

"Elena what happened to you? " Gray asked running over to me. He was not used to the way I looked.

"They chose war over peace. So I'm giving them one. Also they took Natsu and Wendy. " I say giving Gray the cold shoulder and turning to walk into the Entrance of the Building. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder as I walked away causing me to turn around to see Erza.

"What is wrong with you? " She asked probably concerned about me. I looked at her coldly.

"They took the thing I hold most dear. I promised myself that would never happen again. " I say ripping my shoulder from her grasp. I walked into the building leaving the three in the courtyard.

(FLASHBACK)(Garus' Pov)

I had called upon my longtime friends that were almost like family. I was in my dragon form in the middle of the forest waiting on them. The first three to arrive were the fire dragons.

"It has been a long time Hemorphis, why have you summoned me, my brother, and my sister? " A Red dragon asked as it landed in the forest. I turn to them.

"Igneel, Atlas Flame, and Ignis burst. It has been a long time my friends, but we should wait for the others before I explain. " I respond to them. Next a purple dragon flew in with a black dragon in tow.

"I came as fast as possible friend. What was so urgent to call upon me? " The purple dragon asked as it landed. I looked over to them.

"Shobek, male, the void dragon and Keket, female, the shadow dragon. Thank you both for coming, but please be patient I want everyone here. " I say to them as well. next A white dragon, a dirt brown dragon, and an azure blue dragon landed by us.

"You called for us Hemorphis? " The three asked.

"Arianna, female, the holy dragon; Dimitri, male, the earth dragon; and Coventina, female, the water dragon. I will tell you all why you are here when the last two arrive. " I tell them just as the two I spoke flew in, A light blue dragon and a gold yellow dragon.

"Hail friend. " The light blue one called as they both landed.

"Welcome Aakesh, male, the sky dragon, and Damini, female, the lightning dragon. " I say as the group is finally assembled.

"Now will you tell us why it was so necessary for all of us to come here? " Igneel asked getting impatient with me. I look at them with empty eyes as he asked the question.

"I have gathered you here to request your aid. " I say with sadness in my voice. They all are shocked by my statement. I have almost never asked them for help in all the years that we've known each other.

"What is so bad that you would have to ask help from us? " Dimitri asked stepping forward to be the first to speak up. I look at him.

"My daughter had been taken, and turned into a weapon by the Dark Wizard Zeref. I wouldn't ask for your aid if I knew I could get her back myself, but that isn't the case. " I say to them.

"I see the problem now. I have known you for Centuries Hemorphis, and if I can do anything to help you I will do so willingly. I also know the pain of losing a child, I will not let you endure the pain I suffered. " Shobek the oldest, next to me, said.

"We will stand by you Hemorphis. " Igneel said sporting a smile.

"I will help you any way possible as well. " Ignis added with blush on her face.

"You have always willingly helped us, so we will help you in your time of need. " The rest shouted. I felt genuinely moved. It hasn't been for years that I've seen them, but they still see me as a friend.

"Thank you all. I am glad to have all of you as friends I can count on. " I said bowing my head to all of them. I hear some of them laugh.

"Raise your head, there is no need to bow to any of us. You are a king among both worlds you live in. " Aakesh stated laughing.

"Be that as It may. I will give thanks where it is due. " I reply to them, "Now we need to begin our strike on Zeref. " Everyone gets a serious look on their faces, "If you all can please take your human forms and come with me. We will be within the human territory, and I would prefer they not attack you on sight. " They all nod turning into their human forms.

"Do you want me to send us to your base Hemorphis? " Shobek asked willing to open a rift to the camp as I finish changing into my human form. I nod to him causing him to open a rift below us instantly sending us to the camp.

(End Flashback)(Yui's Pov)

I walked down the hallway towards where I felt a large amount of magic. It was under the castle and was probably where Natsu and Wendy where being kept.

"I will never let them take something precious to me ever again. " I say outloud, "It's my turn to protect you. " I continued down the hallway with this thought in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you all liked the chapter. If any of you are wondering about the names of the dragons. I looked up names according to their specific element, mostly strong sounding names. I look forward to seeing what all of you will think about my story as it develops. I look forward to reading the reviews on the chapter and what you thought about everything. Remember I read all the reviews on my story and check my profile regularly on a daily basis, so if you say anything to me I will see it.

Also you should all know it was late at night when I was writing this chapter…. With all that said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off for now until next time. Cya :D.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 17th chapter. I'm glad to see that some of you have stuck around through the entire story and I appreciate your support on my story. Thank you all for the words of wisdom for my story, whether it was through PM or review. I'm going to try and add a lot more fighting scenes in this chapter than last chapter, and this chapter will likely be longer than the others. With all this said let's begin the story shall we. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17:**

(Gray's Pov)(Courtyard)

We had just completely been blown off by Elena. I stood there stunned by her actions. She'd been like that to other people, but she's never done that to me. I felt as if someone had just taken a knife to my chest. I look over a Gajeel and Erza, who were probably equally as stunned. Then, Erza turned to look at Gajeel with a pissed look on her face.

"Tell me everything that's happened. " She said with a tick mark forming on her head. Gajeel looked like he had seen a ghost, probably knowing to fear Erza when she's pissed.

"Ok, I saw her earlier when they were unveiling the Lacrima you two were in. She wanted to negotiate for the entire thing. " Gajeel explained. I now understood what Elena ment when she said, 'the decided war over peace. '

"What Else? " Erza questioned *cough* interrogated *cough* Gajeel some more.

"They took her into the palace and then I saw her and a bug thing jump out of the palace. " Gajeel said causing both me and Erza to look at him strangely.

"I'm not sure if we should be up here chatting Erza. If we stay here we're probably going to be overrun with guards within minutes. " I say turning around to see some guards running through the crowd. She followed my gaze to see them shoving people aside to get into the courtyard. While she looks at the guards, I notice a white and blue figure flying towards us.

"I agree, We need to group up with Elena. She seems to know quite a bit about this place. " Erza said looking back to me, "Gajeel where is the rest of the Lacrima? " She questioned turning to him.

"It's on a floating Island above the capital. Only way to get up there is if we have one of the cats. " Gajeel explained. I grew a smile on my face as I heard what he said, then I turned to him.

"That won't be a problem, Look. " I tell them pointing up where I saw the two figures flying toward us.

"Well perfect timing on their parts. " Gajeel said getting a smirk on his face. He turned to us with the smirk on his face, "Before you guys go running into the castle I need to give you these. " He threw Me a bottle of tiny orbs.

"What the hell are these things? " I ask examining the bottle.

"They're the medicine people like us have to take to use magic here. Mystogan gave them to me. " He explained.

"Oh. " I say unaware that there was such a thing. I open the bottle taking two of the orbs out and look over to Erza, "Here Erza. " I said as I threw her one. She catches it in her hand. Instantly taking it to her mouth to be swallowed. I follow her lead and begin to take mine as well. As soon as we take the medicine, Erza requips her signature sword.

"So it does work. " She says as she looks over her sword, but then turns to Gajeel, "Gajeel when happy gets here ask him to take you up to the Lacrima and do the same thing you did to get us out. Send Carla inside to us. " Erza ordered as she turned her back to Gajeel. I could hear Gajeel give us his signature Gi hi.

"Erza we need to get going if we want to catch her. " I say as I begin walking towards where the door Elena went into was. Erza looked at me nodding and ran to the door. I follow in pursuit of her.

(FLASHABACK)(Elena's Pov)

I had been summoned by master into his office. I knew it was for my next assignment, but I was unaware of what it would be. He sat there leaning his head on his arms looking like he was waiting for something. After another minute, I hear the door behind me open and Master opened his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Eldrid. " Master said smiling as I look behind me to see Natsu standing there with a serious look. He looks at me giving me a smile then turns back to Master as he walks to his seat beside mine, "Now that both of you are here I would like to discuss your next missions. " I look at master waiting for his orders.

"What will we be doing? " Natsu asked with a serious look on his face. Master looked at the both of us with a grin.

"Eldrid, you will be the commander on the field giving orders to Legion, she will relay the orders to her homunculus, and if needed she'll participate herself in the fight. We have received reports that Garus has recruited the aid of some Dragons in his fight against us. " Master explained causing me look over to Natsu.

"How will we fight against the Dragons? Only Dragonslaying magic can hurt them, so I've read. " Natsu asked in a serious tone. Master did nothing but laugh at the question.

"Do you know nothing of what Legion is. She is a Demon, a Human, and a Dragon all put into a little package. She will be the one to fight the Dragons. You can do that can't you? " Master stressed the end of his question. I looked over at Natsu and then back to him.

"Yes master. " I say as I lower my head. I didn't want to hurt my own kind, but Master would hurt Natsu If I didn't obey. He would also use his magic on me so I could do nothing but obey.

"Good girl. " He said turning to Natsu, "You also have the power to fight the Dragons as well. " Natsu looked at him questioning what he ment, "Demonic Magic is just as effective at slaying Dragons as anything else. All you need do is use the Black Flames. "

(End Flashback)(Yui's Pov)

I now stood amongst a fallen group of guards who had previously blocked my path. I had traveled quite a bit from the entrance of the castle, but I felt that I was getting closer to him.

"So you come for diplomacy and when it fails you go to war, tch, who do you think you are. " I heard a voice say behind me. I ignore the voice and continue walking down the hallway towards where I believe Natsu is.

"Turn around Erza, You'll find an opponent more suited for you. " I say as I walk away from her.

"Why you. How dare you say I'm weak. " she yells as I hear her draw her lance. I hear her movements as she runs toward me. I wait till she can strike me with her lance. I jump to the side landing horizontally on the wall as she follows where I jumped to probably to do a follow up strike.

"You think you can take me? Then by all means humor me. " I say I stare at her. I see the angered expression on her face.

"I will not allow you to sully this nations name any more. " Edo-Erza yelled as her lance changed forms, "Ten commandments: Silfarion. " She disappeared from my vision only to appear beside me already swinging the lance.

"So that's a magic weapon. No matter. " I say as I dodge her swing to the left. I now flew above the floor in the spacious hallway. Where her lance hit the wall was now a crater.

"Ten commandments: Mel Force. " She said. The end of the lance changed again accompanied by a vortex of wind. To which, I am flung back by into the opposite wall. After that, I fall to the ground landing on my knees, "So you can be harmed. I figured you would put up more of a fight than this. " Edo-Erza boasted as she walked over towards me. I begin to laugh at her. She doesn't know what she's getting into. I stand up looking at her.

"Blood Mold: Bezerker. " I say as a mace forms in each hand. Both are a crimson red color.

"What the hell. " Is the only thing she is able to say as I rush towards her swinging both maces in various directions. She brings her lance to block the axes, but instead of being blocked by the lances pole. The part that connected with the pole molded around it causing her shoulder and arm to be hit with the mace. I hear her scream out in pain as both maces connect with her unarmored flesh.

"Do you see now what you are dealing with. I was created in specialization to kill humans. " I say as my body took over my response. The thrill of battle has once again come into contact with me.

"Screw you bitch. " Edo-Erza spits back as I jump back from her. She looks at her newly formed wounds from where I had struck her. She runs towards me once more trying to strike me.

"Blood Mold: Rapiers. " I say as the maces mold themselves into dual rapiers. As Edo-Erza thrusts her lance at me I duck down with both rapiers to my side, and I dash forwards under her thrust to her legs. I cut where both of her Achilles are as well as precisely cutting certain spots up her arm causing her to drop her lance. I look behind me at her lying on the ground no longer moving.

"I told you. You can't fight me. " I say giving her a cold glare as she lays on the ground. I see her twitch a bit, then begin to try to get up.

"Why don't you just kill me? " She asked as she began to steady herself on Ten Commandments. I look at her coldly as she steadied herself, only being held up on the lance. I look over at her for a minute examining the wounds I gave her. I create an orb beside her causing her to close her eyes. *snap* the orb bursts open, causing her to flinch, but she soon opens her eyes. She looks over herself in awe. She was no longer covered with cut marks and the pain should've subsided.

"I do not wish to take any more lives. " I say coldly as I turn my back to her and continue down my predestinated path. I feel her eyes on me until I turn the corner at the end.

(FLASHBACK)(Yui's Pov)

I was now on the battlefield with Natsu beside me. I was standing beside my captain, who oversaw the minor things for the homunculus. The area was mostly plains with very few trees and I could clearly make out the king's army.

"Captain how many are there? " I asked looking to my left. The man who stood beside me armored from head to toe looked to me.

"Reports say that the king himself will be participating. He has brought ever available man and woman to the field. There is also the fact of the 9 dragons he has assembled for the fight. " The Captain explained. I looked forward to see the blue, yellow, and white banners on they were wielding. I looked behind the troops to see the dragons already in the air, "Do not worry, the Draconian Achilles is already on deck and awaits your orders to initiate the fight. " He added as he turned to face Natsu.

"Let them make the first move captain. I've already made arrangements. " Natsu said as he looked upon the battlefield. It didn't take much longer before I saw the banners begin to move towards us. We waited until they were half way across the field, "Now if you would kindly do as I asked you earlier Legion. " Natsu said turning to me. I turn to him nodding as I began to cast my creation magic.

"Oh mighty Titan, I ask for thy assistance. " I say as a Golem the size of a Dragon appeared from the ground. The creature known as Titan towered above the army looking down at them and then to the dragons.

(Garus' Pov)

I watched in horror from what had just happened. A creature of extreme power had just been called forth. Something that could rival even Shobek's power.

"How can she cast such advanced magic? " I ask outloud as I looked upon the Titan. I heard the sound of its body creaking as it reared back its fist to strike the troops on the ground.

"I have no idea. I've never seen Creation magic in use like this. " Mavis responded as she stood beside me.

"Do not worry my friend, I shall handle this. " I heard Dimitri say as he flew over to fight the Titan. The Titan moved its gaze over to him within a second, but Dimitri probably didn't expect the creature to move that fast. Titan's fist collided with Dimitri's stomach as the other one readied another blow. Spikes of Hardened earth grew from the ground piercing Titan's body in various placing, but They seemed to be ineffective at taking down the towering creature. One of the Spikes had severed the arm of the Creature causing it to fall to the ground as a pile of dirt.

"Rahhhhh. " Titan yelled as it severed the spikes from the ground. Some of the spikes, that had pierced its chest, were still connected to its body. With its remaining hand it gripped Dimitri pulling him to itself impaling him on his own creation.

"DIMITRI! " I yell causing him to look back to me. He had a smile on his face.

"I was foolish in thinking I could take this thing by myself. But I won't let this thing stop you from regaining your family, and like hell I'm going before taking this damn thing with me. " He said through telepathy, "I'm sorry, but this is probably the last time we'll be able to see eachother. " I saw a multitude of Spikes shoot from the ground impaling both of them.

"RAHHHH. " Titan screamed out as its body slowly disintegrated into dirt, but Dimitri fell to the ground as the Spikes lost their form.

"DAMNIT! " I yell slamming my fist onto the ground, "you shouldn't have done that. " I look up to see other creatures flying in the air. I turn to mavis, "Mavis, I think we both know this is going to be a long battle. " I say as I change to my Dragon form. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I wish you luck, Garus. " She said as I flew forward to my friends who were mourning the loss of our long time friend.

"Do not do anything reckless. " I say as we begin to fly forward to combat Zeref's forces.

(End Flashback)(Yui's Pov)

I walked down the hallway until a reached a doorway without a door on it. I look into the door and the sight almost brings tears to my eyes. I see both Natsu and Wendy chained to rocks with dragon carvings on them. They are the only ones in the room. I run over to them examining the chains.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm here. " I say as I break the chain holding him to the rock. He falls to my arms drained of his strength from the looks of things. I lean him onto the rock so that he can rest. I turn my attention to Wendy. I break her chain as well causing her to fall into my arms as well. I look over her making sure that she isn't harmed anywhere.

"E-elena? " She asks weakly opening her eyes. I pull her into my chest letting tears run down my face.

"It's ok. You're safe now Wendy. " I say trying to hold back my tears. I lift her up and bring her over to Natsu setting her down beside him. I examine both of them, They seemed to have the Magic sapped from their bodies.

"H-hey Elena. We got in. " Natsu says weakly giving me a smile. The sight almost brings on a flood of tears.

"Natsu nows not the time to be saying things like that. I'm going to fix the both of you up. " I say as I begin to use my Sky Dragon magic on the both of them. I sit there using my magic on them for what seems like hours making sure that both of them aren't injured.

(FLASHBACK ONCE MORE)(Yui's Pov)

I had successfully slain the dragon who fought my Titan. I looked over to Natsu expecting to receive congratulations, but he looked forward examining the battlefield.

"Move groups 1-5 to the left flank to engage forces there. 6-9 pierce their ranks in the middle 10-15 obliterate their right most battalions and work your way in. Draconian Achilles Engage all dragons leave none standing. " Natsu ordered the troops. I looked over to the captain remaining silent.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN. GET YOUR ASSES MOVING YESTERDAY! " He yelled at them. I watched as all the soldiers moved to their destinations and began to fight the kings army. I looked over to Natsu for the next set of orders. He glanced over at me and to the Captain.

"We're going to fight as well. So come on. " he said as he began walking forward towards the battlefront. I walk by his side as the blood from the fights made its way towards me. I see a red dragon fly past the Achilles division and straight to us, "I'll handle this You stay behind me. "

"YOU DEMON, I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING DIMITRI! " the Dragon yelled as it spewed fire from its mouth at us.

"As I thought. The fire dragon, Igneel. " Natsu said as he grew a grin on his face. As the fire reached Natsu and engulfed him, The dragon stopped and flew infront of us. The fire, that once engulfed Natsu, was now dispersed to show Natsu in his demon form.

"So You're the one that we've been hearing about. The Fire Demon. " Igneel said with a serious look on his face. Natsu grew a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you know who I am mighty king of the fire dragons. " Natsu said as he looked up at the dragon.

"The girl behind you. I would very much appreciate it if you hand her over. " Igneel said trying to negotiate with Natsu. Natsu's expression didn't change at all.

"Oh by all means Mighty dragon take her. Over my dead body. " Natsu said smugly causing Igneel to become enraged. Fire erupted from Igneel's mouth aimed for Natsu. Natsu summoned forth black flames that engulfed the fire that Igneel sent forth causing the dragon to look forward in shock.

"how does a demon like you know such magic? " Igneel questioned as he flew back a bit. Natsu laughed at the question.

"The Black flames, flames with the power to slay the fire god. I'm sure that they will work just as well against a dragon. " Natsu said as he unleashed another barrage of Black fire towards Igneel. I looked over at Natsu.

"I am going to engage in the fight if that is alright. " I say to him as I walk from his fight. He looks over at me.

"By all means, cause as much destruction as you please. " He responded looking back to the dragon. Igneel tried to fly towards me as I walked away towards another dragon, but he was cut off by a long wall of black fire inbetween me and him, "ah ah ah, Your fight is with me. " Natsu said as he scolded the dragon. I begin to turn into my dragon form, the black dragon of blood. I now towered above Natsu and my soldiers, though I was still smaller than the dragons.

(END FLASHBACK)(Natsu's Pov)

I looked around after regaining consciousness. I saw Wendy sitting beside me leaning on my chest and Elena sitting infront of me casting magic probably to give us our strength back.

"Elena what happened? " I question as I lean up a bit. She looks at me with a smile on her lips.

"You apparently had the dragonslaying magic drained out of you. " She explained as she stopped using her magic. Wendy began to stir a bit as I moved more letting me know that she was fine.

"Yeah I remember that much, but how did you get here? " I asked looking up at her. She seemed hesitant about asking when she looked away from me.

"I asked nicely. " She said nervously as she looked back at me. I thought about it for a minute.

"ok I believe you, but we need to get going. I overheard their plans from the guy who was in here. " I say as I stand up. Wendy stood up as well, but she looked like she was a bit confused.

"What? " Elena asked as she jumped up. I laugh at her reaction.

"Yeah, they're planning on wiping out a place called Extalia with the Lacrima. " I tell her with a serious tone. She understands the seriousness of the situation now.

"We need to tell them then. " Wendy said as she looked at both of us. I look down at her smiling at her.

"Wendy I'm sure Carla is around here somewhere. When we find her, you go to Extalia and warn them, while the rest of us handle things here. " Elena explained as she walked out of the room, "Natsu go to Gray and Lucy. They are currently outnumbered against the generals. " She walked down the hallway.

"Wait where are you going then? " I asked running to the doorway. Elena looks back at me with a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to end this. " She said as she turned around and walked down the hallway.

(FLASHBACK)(Yui's Pov)

We had just finished taking out the 6th dragon. I looked forward only seeing 4 dragons and the human army left. Natsu was still fighting with Igneel in a stalemate. Each one blocking blow for blow, He had a smile on his face the entire time enjoying the thrill of battle.

"Please stop this Elena. " I hear the Crimson red Dragon infront of me yelling at me, "What would your mother think if she saw what you've become and what you're doing. " I turn around filled with rage at the dragon. I didn't recognize the body structure or element of the Dragon.

"Who are you to speak of my mother. " I yell back at it as I charge the dragon with a blade of Blood coming out of my claw.

"I am your father that's who. " It yells back. I know this to be a lie. I had been told my father died the same day as my mother. I will kill this imposter for claiming such.

"Liar. " I yell as I thrust my claw blade forward, but It didn't hit its initial target. One of the fire Dragons, the female one, stepped infront of the unknown dragon taking the blade for it.

"I won't let you hurt Hemorphis. I will protect him to my dying breathe. " The fire dragon said as I retracted my blade. "Please get out of here Hemorphis. I'll handle this. " She said once more, then turned back around to me. I thrust the blade forwards once more, while I bite down onto the shoulder of the dragon causing it to call out in pain. It bites down on me as well causing me very little pain, but enough to cause me to flinch. I swing the blade outward causing the blade to leave a large gash across the dragon's chest. Then, it fell over.

"Ignis. " was the only thing the unknown dragon, who the fire dragon called Hemorphis, could say. I saw tears run down the dragons face.

"Weak. " I say as I withdraw my blade and then turn back to the dragon it called Hemorphis. Soon as I turned to see him. I was slammed down to the ground by him. My Reflexs kick in as I'm falling and I use my tail to strike the dragon in the chest.

"Elena, You have taken everyone I hold dear away from me. Please stop this. I beg of you. " Hemorphis begged as he pinned me to the ground. I go out of my Dragon form and land on the ground. Hemorphis also turns to a human and what I see sends me into tears. I see my father stumbling his way over to me.

"papa? " I ask as he falls to his knees infront of me embracing me in his arms. I feel something inside of me, a darkness, go away like it was scared off.

"yes it's me, and I see that you've finally been broken from his hold. " He laughed a bit. I looked down at his chest to see blood staining his clothes.

"Papa, you're hurt. " I say as I look at his bloodstained clothes then looked up at his eyes.

"It's only a scratch I'll be fine. For now we need to get Natsu and go. " Papa said he turned to Igneel causing the dragon to look back at him, "Can you get Natsu for us. " I look up at him and nod. I run over to Natsu, while Papa sat there with the Captain.

(Garus' Pov)

I watched her run over to where Natsu and Igneel where fighting. I looked over to the one she had called captain.

"So you were her caretaker? " I ask causing the armored man to look down at me.

"Yes, it was my job to take care of her and manage her resources, but now that we've been freed from Zeref I would like to ask a favor from you. " The Captain said causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"It depends on the favor. " I say as I stand to my feet holding a hand over the deep wound that I was afflicted with.

"I would like for you to exile us. We have done things that should be unforgivable. I ask you exile me and my kin from this world. If we were to stay we would die anyway. I ask for a chance for survival. I ask for a chance to right our wrongs. " The captain said kneeling down as he spoke. I was in the easiest way of saying it dumbfounded that one of her creations that I thought would be nothing more than a toy would ask for such.

"Here I thought that your kind was nothing more than toys to her. I guess I was wrong. For her to give you the ability to see right and wrong, even emotions. I will grant you your wish Captain. I hope you will follow through with your side of this deal. " I say as I open up a rift to another dimension known as Edolas, a world where people can't use magic. The rift targeted all of the Homunculus drawing them in by breaking them down into light. The last to go was the Captain.

"Thank you my king. I will not fail you. " Were the words he said as he left to Edolas. I turn around to see Natsu, Igneel, Atlas, and Elena standing there.

"Hemorphis, We will handle the Burial for our friends. Your people need you, your family more specifically. " Igneel said as he and Atlas started flying.

"Thank you friend. I am sorry for your loss though. " I apologized bowing my head to them. Igneel smiled down at us.

"She always had feelings for you, but she was never able to say anything. She died protecting the one she loved. We will be reunited with our sister one day Hemorphis. " Igneel said as he flew off. I feel a tug on my shirt and look down to see Natsu and Elena standing there.

"Papa, can we go home now? " Elena asked me as she wiped her eyes. I smile down at her.

"Yes, we can go home, but we have to go see Natsu's mom first. " I said as I pick both of them up and sprout my wings in my human form and fly towards the camp.

(END FLASHBACK)(Yui's Pov)

I walked calmly down the hallway of the castle heading towards something that I heard some guards talking about earlier.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon is that how you plan to destroy Extalia, Faust? " I question as I walk down the Hallway towards where the guards that I fought earlier were told to station themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys longest chapter yet by far. I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes I wrote and will tell me how you liked them. I look forward to all the feedback on this chapter, and I'm happy to tell you all that We're rapidly approaching 3k views. I hope you all like the chapter as a whole and will continue reading my story and showing it support.

Before we go I would like to say that I had a Senpai has noticed me moment this morning. I was checking my story stats as I regularly do, and I saw a familiar name in the allotted sections. Thank you Valin Knight. Reason I'm saying thank you: I really like your stories and you are the one who inspired me to start back writing fanfiction. With all of that said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys Omegabacklash here back with the 18th chapter of my story. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this chapter as long as the last, but I will see what I can do. I have next to nothing for an announcement to make, So at this point I would like to address Wacko's question in the comments.

Q. You asked me: What has happened so far?

A. As this is a Fanfiction. It is not completely in line with the actual story, but I try to keep close to it. I have somewhat condensed the part where they infiltrate the undergrounds and get separated into the actions of one day. At this point: Gajeel should be engaging Pantherlily in combat over the Lacrima; Natsu, Gray, and Lucy should be fighting with Hughes and Sugarboy; Wendy should be talking to the Queen of Extalia; and Erza is fighting Edo-Erza. Also, Code ETD, Exceed Total Destruction I think it was called, is already been activated.

Also Flashbacks last about 10 – 30 minutes in their time. Sometime shorter sometimes longer. It's just something I use to pass the time so I don't bore you with telling you that they are walking around in the middle of nowhere. I hope this information has helped you Wacko.

Q. question from an earlier chapter, but just as important. I said in an earlier chapter that Lisanna did not die on the mission that she "supposably" died on, nor was she sucked into the anima. She survived in Earthland and I'm pretty sure I had some conversations between her and some others as well.

With all of this said let's start the story. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18:**

(Elena's Pov)(little bit after We left off)

I now hid in a room that was swarming with the Nations guards. King Faust and the small man, known as Byro, stood by some sort of machine that was aimed strait up. I figured it would be better to wait and see what happens than to interrupt and cause something destructive to happen. For all I know, that machine is keeping that Lacrima in place. I wait for about 20 minutes, then I see movement at the door. In walks Erza Knightwalker with Natsu and Gray tied up.

"Knightwalker I thought I told you to recover the Key. " Faust yelled at Knightwalker. She just brushed him off and kept walking forwards.

"I'm sorry my king. I was confronted by my Earthland Counterpart. She gave me some trouble, but I dealt with her. " Knightwalker said as she Threw both Natsu and Gray to their knees.

"That doesn't explain why you returned without the Key. " Faust said beginning to get enraged at the Knight. Knightwalker walks over to his said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"The one without a shirt on can create one that will work just as well. " She said turning around to face Gray, "Can't you. " Gray looked up at her clearly pissed off at them.

"Like hell I'll help you. " Gray spat out but to be quickly silenced by the knee of Knightwalker in his face. She retracts her knee as quickly as she struck leaving Gray on the ground.

"You WILL create the key. " Knightwalker said demandingly lifting Gray up by his bindings. She receives looks from all of her fellow soldiers as well as the king.

"How can this man create the key. It has a specific design? " Byro asked imposing on thin Ice with the sadistic Knight. He receives a pissed look from her as she looks back to Gray.

"I saw him create one with Ice. " Knightwalker said dragging Gray to the Machine.

"Do as she says lad. It's better for you to help us than lose your manhood. " Faust says with a smirk. Knightwalker releases Gray and walks over behind the king, while Gray is left at the machine. I hear him sigh as his Bindings are undone and he puts his hands together creating the said Key. You can hear awes throughout the room. It was probably the first time that they'd seen someone use magic without a machine. What happens next surprises me, Knightwalker puts a blade up to the King's throat from behind him, While Natsu burns through his bindings with a smirk.

"Looks like you fell for our little Trap. " Natsu said laughing as he punched the ground causing fire to erupt around all the guards.

"Gray put in the Key and Aim for the Lacrima. " Erza commanded as she keeps the king from running away.

"You turncoat, I will have you personally executed for your treason. " Faust yelled at her. She simply laughed it off.

"SCARLET! " I hear someone yell. I look up to see another Erza jumping down from the ceiling at the other Erza. Apparently, the Erza who had the sword to the king's throat was our Erza. As Edo-Erza landed on the ground trying to strike our Erza, Our Erza jumped out of the way still holding the king by a sword.

"Come on Gray target the damn thing! " Erza yelled as she jumped away accidentally letting go of the king. She looks over at Gray who was panicking at the machine.

"I would, but there isn't any way to target this thing. " Gray yelled back followed by the laughs of Faust.

"Do you honestly think that you could get away with such a blatant strategy. " Faust said while laughing his head off. As he finished a large amount of guards poured into the room as Natsu was finishing the guards that were already in the room. "Byro fire the Cannon. " suddenly the small man came out of nowhere pressing a button on the machine making it fire the chain towards the Island the Lacrima is on. Everyone has a look of disappointment on their faces as they had failed their strategy, but the roof of the room began to collapse. There at the Collapsed roof, a small brown haired girl and Lucy rode a Legion.

"Come on everyone jump on. " The girl yelled thowing Natsu, Gray, and Erza into motion. They all jump onto the Legion. As fast as they showed up, they had left.

"Get the Legion division and chase after them woman. " Faust yelled at Edo-Erza as she took a knife to her hair cutting the length drastically.

"As you wish my king. " She said running out of the door. I look back to the king who walked over to part of the wall pressing a brick in causing a door to open. Byro walks up beside him with a concerned look.

"Are you really going to use that my liege? Its mere existence violates all of our treaties. " Byro asked clearly concerned. Faust looked down at the small man with the eyes of a madmen.

"They have insulted me enough. I will make sure they pay for what they've done. " Faust says walking into the door with it shutting behind him. I look back to the hole in the roof and spread my wings to go join my comrades trying to stop the Lacrima from hitting Extalia.

(FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)

It has been a day since Papa had taken me to where Miss Mavis was. We were in a secluded area in the woods far away from any cities. There was a cave where we were that went pretty deep into the mountain. Natsu, Meredy, and I were outside of the cave while Miss Mavis and Papa were talking. I could hear them as if they were right next to me though.

"Mavis please take the dark magic particles out of them? " Papa asked with sadness in his voice.

"Garus, I can take them out of Natsu because he has human physiology, but it's not the same for Elena. " Mavis responded. I begin to walk towards where they were.

"How much can you take out. A rough estimate is fine? " Papa asked again. I hinted fear in his voice. I hear Miss Mavis sigh.

"from my calculations, around 60 to 80 percent of the total amount, but it is unpredictable on how she will be affected by the removal. " Miss Mavis responded. By this point I can see them while I hide behind a rock.

"I understand. *cringe* " Papa tenses up as he clutches his hand on the spot I saw the other day. I watch Miss Mavis run up to him helping Papa sit down.

"It's getting worse. I can't predict how much time you have left Garus. " Miss Mavis says with sadness in her tone. Papa smiles up at her.

"I have had a good long life, and I regret nothing that I've done. The only thing I wish to do is spend the last days I have with my family. " Papa said with smiling as he looks over towards the entrance of the cave where I hid. It seems that he's noticed me, "Elena do you have something you want to say? " He asks. I come out of my hiding spot and walk over to where he was.

"I did this to you didn't I papa? " I ask as I wrap my arms around him as tears begin to roll down my cheek. He smiles at me trying to get my tears to stop.

"No one is to blame for my injuries but myself. " Papa responded putting his arms around me and bringing me into his embrace. My tears now run like a raging storm down my cheeks.

"I don't want you to go. " I cry into his shoulder. He releases me setting me in his lap with both of us looking in eachother's eyes.

"Elena. When I go away, I will join your mother, but I will no longer be here physically. " He says as he moves his hand to point at my chest, "I will then live on in your heart, " moves his hand to my head, "Your memories. " pulls me into another embrace, "And I will always be with you. " His grip on me tightens.

"Papa. " Is all I could say as I cried into his shoulder.

"of all the things I've done in my lifetime. You are by far, my greatest legacy. " He says as tears stroll down his face. He pulls me further into his embrace. I can hear him sobbing into my shoulder.

(End Flashback)(Elena's pov)

I flew up to where the Lacrima was. Natsu and everyone else were already trying to stop it from crashing into Extalia, but what I saw moved me. I saw all of the wings of the Exceed flying towards the floating island holding the Lacrima to help keep it from taking their home. I flew down to help them as well. Putting all of my strength into keeping it from crashing into the Island. The pressure of the rock against everyone was almost boneshattering, but no one gave. They all, including me, pushed against it keeping it from colliding. I looked around and saw Pantherlily, one of the king's generals, helping us stop it. Suddenly, the Island stopped moving towards Extalia, and It started floating away.

"What happened to the Lacrima? " I heard Gray question as one of the exceed helped him fly around.

"I agree, I'd like to know what happened. " Erza said with a Exceed keeping her from falling.

"Do not fret, Your friends are safe. I returned them to their rightful place. " We heard a voice call out to us. All of our Eyes meet on Mystogan.

"So you're behind this Mystogan. " I say flying up to him as he rode on an albino Legion. He removed his facemask showing his face to everyone.

"My prince. " I heard Pantherlily say from behind me. Mystogan looked at him as he flew up to us.

"I'm glad to see you remember me my friend. " Mystogan says as Pantherlily lands on the legion. This happy meeting didn't last long until I heard a voice booming over all others.

"You might have foiled our plans to destroy Extalia, but that only means that I will have to take matters into my own hands. " Faust said with his voice booming across the sky. Mystogan looked over at me.

"Be careful Elena. I'm sure he's going to use the Dragon Knight. " Mystogan warned as he looked down at the Legion. The Legion understood what he wanted and flew down to where the Royal army was. I looked over to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel who were already on their way towards where the voice had come from, a coliseum.

"Can you handle the Royal army? " I ask turning around to see the Queen of Extalia flying with Pantherlily's aid. She looks at me with uncertainty.

"You have risked your lives to protect us. Now I think it's time we protected ourselves. " She replied looking up at Pantherlily.

"Don't worry Queen Shagotte. You will not stand alone. " I hear a familiar voice say as I turn around to see Alucard. A look of shock appears on everyone's faces seeing him.

"Sir Alucard what are you doing here? " Queen Shagotte asked with a shocked expression. Alucard looks over at her with a smile.

"We have come to help You and Our Creator. " Alucard answered as a large group of Homunculus appeared behind him, "Zero returned asking for us to aid you in your fight. " He said causing me to smile a bit.

"Thank you Alucard, but you shouldn't have come. I have asked to much from all of you already. I cannot ask that you aid me anymore than you already have. " I say turning my back to him. I hear him laughing his head off.

"Anything we do to help you is us doing it through our own free will. " Alucard says causing me to look back at him, "Isn't that right? " He asked turning around to the people he had rallied behind him.

"RAHHHHHHHH! " They all yelled a battle cry. Each one of the ones that he had rallied either had their own wings or was being helped by an Exceed. Alucard turned back around to me.

"Well it seems they've spoken. " He said with a smile. I smile back at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank you. " I say as I fly over to him embracing him. I feel him look around a bit.

"It seems your friends need your help. We will handle things here. " He said flying forward a bit. I separate from the group and fly down dropping to where the coliseum is. I stand back and watch as Natsu and Gajeel fight the machine known as the Dragon Knight (Dorma Anim is the original name) with Wendy acting as a support for the two. It isn't until I see that Natsu and Gajeel are knocked all the way to the ground away from where Wendy was, and The Dragon Knight begins to act like it's going to fire a cannon.

"Take this you impudent whelps. Taste the Roar of the Dragon Knight. " Faust says gone mad from the Machine's Power. The Dragon Knight's Mouth opened beginning to fire the roar towards Wendy. I see a look of horror appear on her face. She knew that she wouldn't be able to survive the blast.

"WENDY! " Natsu yells at her. I jump down infront of Wendy just as he fires the Roar that was more of a laser.

"Full Body Takeover: Ifrit " I say as the laser travels towards us at breakneck speed. My body is transformed into something similar to Elfman's beast soul, but the skin of this creature was crimson with brimstone black fur. It had two sets of Sickle horns one infront of the other with the back pair smaller than the front. Ifrit had three tails that were each 1 and a half meters long, and the Body size resembled Elfman's in beast soul. The Laser hits my body being molded off like when fire would hit a shield. Wendy stood safely behind me as she had curled up trying to protect herself. Soon the Laser was no longer hitting me, and I stood there unscathed by it.

"How are you still standing? " Faust yelled at me as I take a step forward in Ifrit form. He quickly gathered his thoughts apparently and changed the Dragon Knight into its second form, Dragon Knight: Black Sky or Dorma Anim: Black sky (whichever you prefer). The new form had two blades on its hand, both sharp and deadly.

"You fools. You may have limitless magic, but once you use up all you have stored inside of you. You have to take time to recharge what you lost. " Faust said laughing maniacally. He looks straight at me, "You have been a nuisance long enough demon. " He yells as he begins charging towards me thrusting and swinging the blades at me.

"Oh mighty djinn of fire lend me your strength to set my enemies ablaze to leave nothing but ash. " I say as I dodge each blade with precision. I see an opening when he swings his next strike. The opening is right where the heart of the beast would be. I ignite my entire body with brilliant flames that would be used in the strike I was preparing. All of the flames move down focusing in my right fist, but I was not going to strike him with them.

"Stop dodging you whelp. " Faust yells at me. I stop as he said that throwing the concentrated flames over to Natsu in time to grab ahold of both of the Dragon Knight's arms.

"You got over confident and sloppy. " I say as I tighten my grasp on the Dragon Knight's arm, "Natsu strike him down. " I yell to him seeing that he'd completed his meal.

"With pleasure. " Natsu says as he stands up running towards the immobile Dragon Knight, "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON. " he yells as his fist pierces its armor creating a hole straight through the machine. Faust falls out of the hole onto the ground as I regress out of the Ifrit body.

"What should we do with him now? " Gajeel asks walking over holding his arm with his other hand. We all look at him and see a look of horror on his face, with good reason.

(FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)

Papa had just passed away, and his blood had been drawn into me. I was still upset about his passing, but Miss Mavis was currently taking care of me. Natsu and Meredy were outside as I was there with Miss Mavis. She had made him a casket for when she takes him to be buried.

"How are you holding up Elena? " she asked me walking over to sit beside me by his casket. I look over at her with teary eyes.

"Papa's gone but it still feels like he's here with me. It's a strange feeling. " I say looking down. Miss Mavis extends her hand to me offering to help me up from my seat.

"Elena you know Natsu won't remember anything that happened to you two, and his demonic powers have been sealed away. " Miss Mavis explained as she looked over to Natsu and Meredy, who were playing beside some trees.

"I know. I still have the memories, but my powers have been sealed as well. " I say looking up at her. She smiles down at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of them completely. " She apologizes to me. I look up at her smiling.

"They're a part of me now. I will learn to live with them. " I say shaking my head.

"Are you ready to go? " She asks me walking over to the woods with me.

"Yeah, Papa told me that you are going to send Natsu, Meredy, and I away. " I say as I walk alongside her. She looks at me smiling.

"I know you might be scared and confused when you get to where you are going, but I will make sure to create a place for you there. Just look for your father's symbol. " She explains as we stop in the middle of the woods. She turns to me pointing to a tree where I should sit down. I walk over there sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Miss Mavis, If I ever meet Natsu again I'm going to try to become friends with him again. " I say happily as she begins to cast the spell around me. A smile forms across her lips.

"I wish you the best of luck then. " She says as she is almost done with the spell.

"Goodbye my new Master. " I say as the bubble around me is complete. I feel my eyes growing heavy as I fall asleep.

(End Flashback)(Elena's pov)

I had heard Mystogan and Pantherlily arguing over who would be the villain of Edolas, who would suck all of the magic from this world leaving it bare of Magic. I now stood atop a building with Natsu. We had came up with our own plan, since we were leaving this world anyway we would be the one to take the blame. Demon lord Dragneel and Legion would become this worlds villains who stole the magic.

"I am the Demon Lord Dragneel. I have turned your own Machine against you and I am going to steal all of your magic. " Natsu yelled to the masses. There was terror in all of their eyes, the army had been defeated, not killed, and they had no way to defend against us.

"You have shown nothing but greed towards the arcane arts. You thus do not deserve to hold them. " I yell towards them. I see Mystogan and Pantherlily running towards us.

"I think they understand what we're doing. " I say to Natsu pointing at the both of them. He nods back at me. He jumps down from the building we stood atop of landing on his feet while making a mini fire nova when he lands for effect.

"Is there not one of you brave enough to try to stop me. " Natsu says as he breathed fire towards the crowd making them back up. Then I watch as Mystogan walks through the crowd into the space Natsu created.

"I will not allow you to get away with this demon. " Mystogan says taking a fighting stance.

"Ahh, So the Prince returns in a time of peril to stop me. It looks like I will have to add one more person to the body count. " Natsu says laughing maniacally. As he is laughing Mystogan appears infront of him making his fist collide with Natsu's face knocking him back a bit. Natsu looks back at him smiling, "So this is how you leave the guild? " Natsu asks as they exchange blows.

"I have an obligation to lead my people now. Please watch over the guild in my absence. " Mystogan replies as he dodges Natsu's blow.

"That means you have to be told three things. " Natsu said with a serious look as he struck Mystogan in the shoulder, "one: You must never disclose sensitive information about Fairy Tail to anyone. " Natsu takes a hit from Mystogan.

"two: You must never go to your previous contacts for work. " Mystogan said hitting Natsu in the chest.

"Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. " They both say as They nail eachother with a blow to the face. Mystogan does not fall though. Natsu on the other hand falls with defeat, but begins to be lifted up by a yellow light engulfing his body. Everyone who had contained magic within their body was now being lifted up. We were being brought back to our home, Earthland. I felt the light bathe over me as we began to be sucked back into the anima. It was a refreshing feeling as I am sucked through the anima into our world. When we arrive on the other side we are on the other side of town, I looked around to see Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Nichiya, Queen Chatotte, Pantherlily, and Alucard lying around. They all begin to raise up and look around.

"Where are We? " Nichiya asked as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked over at him and then through some trees where I could see Magnolia, our home.

"We're home. " I say with a smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys I thought this would be a good as any place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will tell me which parts you liked. I look forward to reading all of your feedback on this chapter. I would like to remind you all that after next week the speed at I write and publish these chapters will probably decrease. I hope you all will not be bothered by that inconvenience. And I'm glad to say that the Tenrou arc is up next, You all will noticed that I tweaked this arc a bit more than the rest of them.

With that said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind Signing off until next time. Cya :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys Omegabacklash here once again with the 19th chapter. This chapter took a bit longer to get around to writing because I had some family stuff come up. I'm glad that you guys liked last chapter and showed a lot of support in the reviews and PM's. I hope you all will continue to show my story support. With this said let's begin the story. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19:**

(Elena's Pov)(Where we left off)

We had finally made it home, though everyone was a bit shaken from returning through the Anima. I looked around to see everyone beginning to gather their thoughts.

"So we're in Earthland? " Queen Shagotte asked looking around at her surroundings. Nichiya and Pantherlily were also confused, but it was hilarious to see that Pantherlily was now Happy and Carla's size.

"It seems to be so. " Alucard said looking at me, "We have finally returned to our home after all this time. " He had a look of sadness on his face.

"Why do you look so sad? " Lucy asked walking up to Alucard not knowing who he was since they hadn't met. Alucard looked over at her.

"He was my captain, Lucy. " I say looking over at her causing her to grow a smile.

"It's nice to meet you then. " She said extending a hand to Alucard with a smile on her lips. He smiled back at her, though it was an empty smile.

"A friend of the creator is a friend of mine. " He said taking her hand. He then turns to Queen Shagotte and Nichiya.

"So what now? " Natsu asked walking over to us. He was directing his question primarily towards the two exceed.

"You were pulled from your home as well weren't you. " Wendy said walking over to where she now stood beside me. Queen Shagotte looked at us smiling.

"We will just have to find a new home and rebuild. " She said as she turned to Alucard, "You are the same are you not. " Alucard smiled back at her then turned to me.

"Creator, We will go with the Exceed and rebuild to live among them. Is there any problem with this? " Alucard asked with a serious face. Everyone's gaze was now on me. I let out a sigh.

"Alucard, 1. Stop calling me Creator. I have a name. 2. You can make your own decisions and if that's what you wish, then make it reality. " I say walking over to him. I look up at him smiling with him smiling back.

"Then we shall help them rebuild in this world. So that we both will have homes to sleep in. " Alucard said walking over to Queen Shagotte. She bows to him.

"Thank you, Alucard. We will help your people rebuild as well. " Queen Shagotte said smiling showing her gratitude.

"My Queen, It is time to go. " Nichiya said looking over in the sky to see the group of Exceed flying midair.

"Good bye everyone. I hope we will meet again. " She said as she begun to fly off in the direction of all the Exceed with Nichiya by her side. Alucard watched them as they flew away until they were out of view then turned to us with a smile across his lips.

"Aren't you going with them? " Erza asked popping into the conversation. Alucard looked over everyone.

"My people have already begun to move with them. I will follow after them in a while. For now, I am going to take care of some things. " Alucard said turning his back to us and walking towards Magnolia.

"Where is he going? " Lucy asked turning to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all look at her like she's crazy.

"I barely know the guy. Don't be asking us. " Gray said back at her crossing his arms.

"I don't know him either. " Erza added as she turned to Natsu, "Do you know anything about him, Natsu? " She asked. Natsu doesn't say anything but begins to follow in Alucard's footsteps towards Magnolia.

"There's no way of telling so why don't we just go with him. " He says turning back to us wearing his signature smile. Everyone grows a smile as We all run to him so we aren't left behind.

(Flashback)(Mavis' Pov)

It was a very saddening moment when a person I considered a foster father passed infront of me. He had supported me in almost everything that I've ever done. He showed me how to use my magic and how it wasn't just a weapon, and He had shown be kindness even when everyone else treated me badly. I had taken his casket to Kardia Cathedral, where it will be buried in the next few Days, and turned my attention towards the threat at hand. since I had also set Natsu and Meredy towards their future, I was now headed back towards Zeref's location. After We took back Crocus, He had fled to Tenrou Island. Why he would flee to such a remote Island I couldn't figure out no matter how much I tried. He even left his demons to fend for themselves like a coward. I was currently on a boat heading towards him to confront him on the island, though it may be the last chance I get to stop him.

(TimeSkip to when she arrives on the island and finds Zeref)

"So you're finally here. " Zeref said as we now stood in a circular hole in the ground that was connected to a cave system that ran through the island. I didn't know how to respond to him, I was swarmed with emotions that I couldn't comprehend.

"Why? " I ask without any context to my question. He turns around to face me.

"Why what my dear? " He questioned with a devilish smirk like Natsu wore when he fought Igneel.

"Why did you do all of this. Betray my love to you, Make your son into a monster, Try to destroy the kingdom we grew up in. Why did you do it. Didn't you love your family. " I yell at him with tears streaming down my face. He begins to walk toward me.

"Did you ever love me though, or was it just that you thought you could take away the darkness by showing me love and kindness. " He spat back at me like it was poison. He was a kind person when he was younger and when we were married, but something changed him. Something dark. I fall to my knees as he now stood right infront of me staring down at me.

"I did truly love you, but what you become. I could never love someone who would do that to his own children. " I say looking up at him. He grows a grin from ear to ear.

"Then you may join your son. " He says as a Purple magic Circle forms below and above me. I am startled by its sudden formation with not enough time to react.

"What are you doing? " I ask as I try to run out of the circle, but I collide with an invisible wall. He does nothing but look at me with the eyes of a madman.

"I am merely sentencing you to the same punishment you put my two greatest creations to. This one on the other hand is a bit more permanent. " He says as he begins to laugh like a maniac. I hit my fists against the wall trying to get out.

"Zeref, Please don't do this. " I say as he turns his back to me. The thoughts of never being able to see Natsu, Meredy, or Elena cloud my mind as I realize what's happening. Tears that were already falling now fall like a monsoon.

"Do not worry, I will make you a grave where you stand. " He said looking over his shoulder to see me, "for now, Disappear. " I felt everything go stiff, unable to move. I could still use my magic though for some reason. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I watch him walk away.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

We had walked with Alucard all the way to Fairy Tail's gates. When he entered, he received stares from everyone. The group of Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and I walk over to a table taking a seat. Alucard continues to walk towards the bar, where Makarov, Gildarts, Mira, and Lisanna sat. Alucard takes a seat sitting next to GIldarts. Makarov sat inbetween the two on the counter. Makarov opens one eye to inspect Alucard probably noticing that he's never been here. Everyone in the group begins to have a conversation about a topic for which I didn't care much about, but I was listening in on Alucard's conversation with Makarov.

"Have you come to join the guild? " Makarov asked Alucard as he opened both eyes. Alucard looks over both Makarov and Gildarts.

"I have come to pay my respects. " Alucard says bluntly as he looks over the two.. Makarov raises an eyebrow at him.

"Who have you come to pay your respects to might I ask? " Makarov questions. Alucard looks him in the eyes likely showing no emotion.

"Miss Mavis. " Alucard answers causing Makarov to get a shellshocked look on his face. Gildarts looks at Alucard.

"So you want to pay respects to the first master do you? " Gildarts asked taking a sip of his mug then slamming it to the counter, "Not many people come in here saying that. " Alucard looks over at him with a smirk.

"I bet not many people know her either I take it. " Alucard said with a smirk.

"Boy, I will not tolerate you walking in my guild making false accusations like that. That is worse than insulting this guild itself. " Makarov said standing up clearly getting pissed at Alucard.

"Short woman, blonde hair with wing like bows in her hair, brown eyes, a yellow and white dress, and for whatever reason walks around barefoot. Feel free to stop me when I get something wrong. " Alucard said with a smug look on his face. Makarov's demeanor completely changed from pissed to shocked.

"How do you know what the first master looked like boy? " Makarov asked with a shocked face. I look beside me to see Natsu with his head down.

"Natsu are you ok? " I ask scooting over to him. He raises his head up a bit to show me a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired is all. " He said with a smile coating his lips.

"Ok. " I say turning my attention back to the bar. Since we sat by the table closest to the bar, I could easily hear the conversation.

"I didn't know her personally, but she made things interesting when we fought. " Alucard said with a smirk.

"Who are you? " Makarov asked with a stern look. Alucard stood up from his seat and walked back a bit.

"My name is Alucard. Captain of the Blood Knights, Homunculus Division of Zeref's Army, created by the demon known as Legion. We no longer serve Zeref, since we were freed by Mavis and Lord Garus. " Alucard said with a smile on his lips. Everyone near the bar just stares at him.

"So you're one of Elena's creations? " Gildarts asked standing up to meet Alucard face to face as he was smiling.

"Yes I am. " Alucard replied staring at Gildarts. They both smile at eachother. Gildarts extends his hand to Alucard.

"It's good to meet you then. " Gildarts said as his hand opened.

"Same. " Alucard said taking the hand and shaking it, "Thank you for taking care of her for all this time. " He said turning to Makarov as he and Gildarts released eachother. Makarov looked upon him with questioning eyes even before the statement.

"Alucard, You aren't the only one of your kind here are you? " Makarov asked with a serious look on his face. Alucard smirked at him then looked over his shoulder.

"I am the only one of my kind in this building besides the one you call Xan. " Alucard answers back as he walks back to his seat.

"Wait you said in this building? Where are the rest of them? " Mira asked joining in.

"We were sucked here from a place called Edolas after 400 years of exilement " Alucard said then turned to face Elfman, "You remind me of Garuelf, albino. What is your name by chance? " He asked getting completely off topic.

"Ahem, back to the topic at hand. " Makarov said gaining Alucard's attention.

"ahh yes, I almost forgot I need to be going as well. " Alucard said as he ran out of the door without a seconds notice leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Elena, could you explain this to me? " Makarov asked calling me over from my seat. I stand up from my seat and walk around to the bar taking the seat that was previously occupied by Alucard and sit down.

"first off do you want the long version or the short version? " I ask getting ready to start the long story that would take a while to finish on both parts.

"The long one preferably. I want to know everything that happened to the group that went to Edolas. " Makarov said with a stern look on his face. I give him a smile as I look over to Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy silently motioning them to come over here. They stand up and walk over us taking up the seats adjacent to me.

"I will need you guys to fill in anything I miss. Is that ok? " I ask. They seem to already know what I was talking about as they almost instantly nod, "Now where to begin. " I say trying to find a spot to start at.

(FLASHBACK)(Xan's Pov)

It has been around 400 years. I have watched over the capsules for that long as I trained my body and mind. Today was different though, Today I have met someone rather interesting. I stepped out of the shadows by Natsu's capsule to find someone I recognize from 400 years ago.

"You're interested in the capsule are you not Igneel, king of the fire dragons? " I asked the large Dragon who was examining the capsule. Even though they were invisible to the naked eye, some people, the ones meant to open them, are able to see them. The large fire dragon turned to see me.

"You are Xan are you not? " Igneel asked as he examined me. I have a grin grow on my lips.

"I'm glad you remember me. " I say as I walk over to where he stood, "I take it you are the one meant to open this capsule. That is the only reason I can think of that you would be able to see it. " Igneel looks back to the capsule holding Natsu's resting body waiting to be released.

"Why would I open this capsule? " He asks himself outloud.

"His memories about what his father did to him as well as the memories up to this point have been sealed away with his demonic powers. " I explain to the fire dragon. He gives me a questioning look.

"So he is a blank slate, I guess I could take him on as a student. " Igneel says as he moves his claw to open the magic bubble. I stop him before he does so though.

"Before you open the capsule. Please show him a good life. " I say as I begin to walk back into the shadows. Igneel looks at me as I was halfway in them.

"I will make sure he won't be the same person he was when we fought. I will make him into a good man, who values his family. " Igneel said causing me to turn around.

"Make sure you do. " I say as I completely dissipate into the shadows.

(Timeskip one year later)

It has been a year since Natsu's capsule was opened, and somehow Elena's capsule opened itself. She now stood in the middle of the forest all alone. Each of the capsules were separated by large distances of land. I walk out from the shadows to where I stood behind Elena.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my master. " I say causing her to turn around and see me. A smile instantly forms on her lips as she runs up to me.

"Xan! " She says as she wraps her tiny arms, compared to mine, around one of my legs. I smile down at her. I pull her from my leg and place her infront of me as I kneel down to be at her level.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but I won't be able to come with you yet, my master. I still have someone to look after. " I tell her. She looks at me with understanding eyes.

"It's ok. I can find my own way. " She replies smiling at me. We smile at each other as she begins to run off in the opposite direction.

"I wish you luck on your journey. " I say as I walk back into the shadows. I watch her until she is out of sight. The last capsule I watch over belongs to Meredy. I still do not understand why she was put into a capsule as well. She is not related to any of them by blood, though she is the adopted younger sister of Natsu. When I think about it she was also used as a lab rat by Zeref, "hmm, I guess none of that matters now. " I say outloud in the shadows.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

"And that's the story. " I say finishing the story about everything that happened in Edolas, with everyone else who was there filling in some blank spots. Makarov and Gildarts were completely silent probably thinking everything over.

"Well I'm glad that everyone was able to return safely. " Makarov finally says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, it seems everyone's growing up to the point that they almost don't need us anymore. " Gildarts said laughing as he took a sip of his mug.

"Gildarts, it isn't good to talk like that. We want you and master around as long as we can have you. " Mira said as she walked up cleaning a glass. She then turned her attention to me, "How is Natsu holding up after that adventure by the way? " She asked causing me to turn around to look at the Table natsu had been sitting at to only be met with a void seat, and now that I think about it Gray and Wendy were missing as well. I'm not sure how Wendy snuck off though. She had been sitting right beside me for the longest time as I explained everything to Makarov. Of course, I could understand that she probably got bored and left.

"From the looks of things Gray, Wendy, and Natsu have already went home. " I reply turning back around to Mira. She had a saddened look on her face. I guess she was really looking forward to seeing Natsu.

"They're probably tired from the fights you all went through, and speaking of tired. It's about time to be heading home. " Mira said as she walked out from behind the bar. She was now standing beside me. Everyone from the bar, besides Makarov and Gildarts, begins to disperse and go their separate directions.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night. " I say as Mira and I begin to walk towards the door.

"I would like to, but I'll have to decline your offer Elena. " Mira said smiling, "I have some things to do at home. "

"Ok, Some other time then. " I say with a smile as I look at her.

"Some other time. " She repeats as we laugh a bit. We'd stopped at the door, but I'm stopped before going outside.

"Wait just a second Elena. " Makarov called out to me. I look back at him, "I need to talk to you for a minute. " I look to Mira telling her to go on without me. I then begin to walk back over to the bar where Makarov was sitting.

"What do you need? " I ask as I take a seat infront of him and beside Gildarts. He looks at me with a serious look.

"You are aware that the S-class exam is coming up within the next week correct? " He asked looking at me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, why? " I ask back not understanding where he was going with this. He lets out a sigh.

"I want you there as an extra precaution. " Makarov says with nothing but seriousness showing.

"I'll go, but why specifically this year? " I ask causing him to lower his head.

"I've had a bad feeling about the S-class exam. It's so bad that I'm actually considering calling it off, but I don't want to alarm anyone, so I want you there. " Makarov said sternly.

"I'll be there if you're this worried about it master. " I say standing up, "Anyway it's about time I return to the island. I would like to see someone again. " A smile forms across his face because he knows what I'm talking about.

"You're more than welcome to visit the grave whenever you please Elena. " Makarov says with a smile on his face as I walk up to him bringing him into an embrace.

"I'm glad we got you back safely. " I say as my head rested on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me as he embraces me.

"You've grown into a fine young lady Elena. I have no doubt in my mind that you would've failed with everyone at stake. " Makarov said as he releases me from the embrace. I smile back at him as I was about to leave the guildhall and begin heading home.

I turn around and begin to walk towards the door of the guild. I walk out of the guild and onwards towards my home, where Natsu, Gray, happy, Carla, and Wendy should be. After a long walk, I finally reach my home. I walk inside and up the stairs. I turn left and down the hallway to the end on the right. I peek into the room to see Gray asleep in his bed. I walk a bit back from his room to natsu's, and I peak in to see him asleep with happy with him. I back out of his room and continue down to where mine was. I walk in my room and see Wendy asleep in her bed. I smile at her as I walk up to my bed undressing myself as quietly as possible being sure not to wake her or Carla. I silently slip onto my bed and under to covers, and I lay there thinking about what Makarov talked to me about before I left the guild.

"Tenrou Island. " I say as I drift off into a blissful sleep. It was good to be home again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you like the chapter. It was about 10pm before I was able to get really started on this chapter, and I didn't get finished till about 12:30am. I was extremely tired when I was writing this so excuse me for misspellings if you find them. I look forward to seeing the feedback on this chapter as I always do. I check my profile and stories on a regular basis so if you want something said you can easily contact me. As I said in last chapter, I am going to start setting up for the Tenrou arc of the story line and it is probably the one I tweaked the most.

I went back and revised a few things in the story in the morning. I don't think I messed up anything, so if you find a part where it doesn't make much sense that is likely the reason. Until next chapter though.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 20th chapter of my story. We have accomplished two milestones with this chapter. One being that we've reached the 20th chapter, and the other is that we've reached 3.5k, 3500, views. I would like to thank all of you for reading my story and showing me so much support. With this said let's start the story shall we. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 20:**

(Elena's pov)

It has been a 4 days since we returned from Edolas, and everything has mellowed out around the guild. I was currently sitting on the Cliffside a bit away from where Natsu, Lisanna, and I had built the straw house. I was sitting there thinking over what will happen next. I to have had this eerie feeling about the S-class exams ever since Master mentioned it to me. I watched out to sea, watching the waves rise and fall as they crash against the coastline.

"So what brings you to your thinking spot today? " a voice asked from behind me. I turn around to see Gildarts standing there leaning on a tree looking over at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm worried. " I reply turning back around to face the sea. I hear his footsteps as he walks over to me, then proceeding to take the seat next to me.

"It's unusual for you to be worried about something. " Gildarts said with a serious tone, "What's got you so worked up? " He asked putting his right hand on my shoulder. I look over at him with a sad look.

"Gildarts, Carla told me something that may be true, but it isn't completely accurate. " I say looking up at him. He looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I remember you mentioned she had clairvoyance to me and Makarov the other day. Does it have something to do with that? " He asked.

"She said she had a vision of a black dragon appearing at Tenrou. " I say with fear obviously in my tone. He looks forward now understanding what I'm talking about.

"Acnologia, I presume. " He says with an emotionless tone. I nod in agreement, "That dragon hasn't been seen in centuries, and I highly doubt that it will return just to screw with us at the island. " He added with a fatherly tone in his voice. I can't help but smile at him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably just my imagination going wild I guess. " I say laughing a bit as I lay onto my back so that I look up at the sky that is filled with assorted shapes of clouds. I feel his words assure me that Acnologia won't appear, and Clairvoyance isn't the most accurate of abilities. Somewhere deep down though, I can feel the darkness lingering over the island.

"We need to be heading back Elena. Makarov is about to announce the ones going on the exam. That's why I came to get you in the first place. " Gildarts says standing up then extending his hand to me to help me up. I take his hand and jump up so that I can look up at him face to face.

"Thank you Gildarts. " I say as I begin to run off in the direction of the guild leaving him there to wonder about what I was thanking him for.

(Flashback)(Natsu's Pov)

It's been a few years since Igneel took me on as his pupil, even though he is more of a father to me. Right now we sat in the cave while there was a storm brewing outside. I looked up at my foster father who was currently lying down with his eyes closed, even though he was awake. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey Igneel. I've asked before but what happened to my mother? " I asked as I sit down infront of him. He opens his eyes to look down at me.

"I thought I told you to never ask about that. It isn't a pretty story boy. " He bellowed as he exhaled through his nose.

"I want to know though. It's important to me. I want to know what happened to her. " I said back to him. I hadn't really ever talked back to Igneel, I knew better than to. I closed my eyes expecting for him to hit me with his tail, but it never came. I opened them to look at Igneel with a sad look on his face.

"Your mother was a brilliant woman. She valued her family more than anything else, but that was also her downfall. She went to confront your father, who had declared war on the nation tearing the two apart. When she arrived, She tried to talk him down. She didn't want to shed anymore blood. Your mother never returned from the confrontation. The ones of us, who were close to her, knew what happened. Her life was taken upon that day. " Igneel said with a tear falling down his face, "Are you satisfied now boy? " He asked as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me Igneel. It means a lot to me. " I said as I walked back to where I was sitting and took my seat. I thought about it long and hard, and I decided that I want to be like my mother. A person who values his family, but if anyone hurts them, even if they're in my family, I will not hesitate to knock some sense into them.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

I had arrived just in time to hear who would be on the S-class exam. I was in the back of the room watching Makarov on top of a stage announcing the names.

"Now for what you all have waited for. The names of those who will participate in the S-class promotional exam. " Makarov yelled causing everyone to roar, "Freed Justine, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Mest Gryder, and finally Natsu Dragneel. Congratulations and good luck to all of you who will participating. " Makarov announced to the guild. There were some who were struck with sadness and others who were happy for the ones who made it.

"I also have an announcement to make. " Gildarts said stepping on stage. I'm actually surprised he's here because he was behind me when I started running here.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. " Makarov said laughing then the two turned to the crowd.

"I will be participating in the S-class promotional exam as an obstacle for all of you, but I won't be the only one. Elena, Erza, and Mirajane will all be obstacles in your way as well. " Gildarts said with a smirk on his lips. Everyone's reaction was a look of defeat.

"Come on can't you give us a chance master? " Gray asked saying what was on most of their minds.

"No, This is a test of your growth as mages, skill, fortitude, and constitution. " Master yelled back at them.

"This Challenge is Manly. " Elfman says with a smirk.

"You all have one week to train and choose one partner who is of this guild and is not already S-class. " Makarov added and with his final words everyone went their separate directions to train and find their partner. My attention is on someone different though. The one he called Mest has never been in this guild, but I have met him before. He was currently talking to Wendy about being his partner for the exam and being the kind girl she is accepted his offer. After they are done talking, I walk up to him.

"So mest do you have a minute to talk? " I ask leaning into his ear, "or should I call you Doranbolt. " I whisper. His eyes grow wide as he looks at me when I lean back.

"I can talk, but I need to begin training with Wendy. " He says as he looks around. I smile at him.

"That's good. " I respond as I turn my back to him and walk outside the guild. He is in pursuit of me as I take a seat at one of the outside tables. I sit down and he follows my lead sitting across from me.

"So what brings the rune knights to Fairy Tail today? " I ask leaning forward. I use my magic to form runes that will keep sound from escaping the area around the table.

"You already know who I am, so Is there any reason for me to answer that question. " He responds with a serious tone. I lean forward to rest my elbows on the table.

"Lahar hasn't informed me of anything involving my guild, so yes you need to answer my question. " I say glaring Doranbolt down. He seems to be a bit intimidated by me.

"ok ok, They think that Grimoire Heart is going to make a move on Tenrou island. " Doranbolt explained.

"Do they know why? " I ask again.

"Nobody knows why they would, but they sent me just in case. " Doranbolt said in his defense. I smiled at him. I could tell he was speaking the truth the entire time.

"Why didn't Lahar inform me of this? " I ask as I stand up. Doranbolt looks confused.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know that you were here. " he said standing up as our conversation was almost over. He walked over to me extending his hand for a handshake, "It'll be a pleasure working with you. "

"Same. " I say smiling as I take his hand. I destroy the runes, and We both walk away from the table. I stop at the door to the guild causing Doranbolt to give me a questioning look. I turn around to face him, "Please take care of her. " I say as I begin walking again, but this time I'm heading towards where Natsu is.

"I won't let them hurt Wendy if they show up. " Doranbolt said as I reach the front gate of the guild.

"Thank you. " I respond not even turning around to look at him. I continue walking down the walkway heading into the hills to find Natsu.

(Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

I suppressed the power I held within myself, and it caused my body to react by my eye and hair coloring to change. After many days of travelling, I reached the place I was told to go to. It was called Fairy Tail. I recognized the guildmark that was proudly displayed on the sign as my father's symbol. I opened the door to be greeted by a lot of people sitting at tables. I saw a short man sitting on the bar with an orange haired man sitting infront of him. I continue my way through the guild until I reached the bar that the small man sat on.

"Why hello there little girl. " The small man greeted as he stood up and jumped down from the bar. He looked me over a few times until he spoke again, "are you lost? " He asked. I looked at him for a few seconds until I spoke.

"I was told I could find a home here. " I say causing the orange haired man to turn around from the bar and look at me. The small man looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Do you not have a home to go to? " The small man asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I have a home, but I can't go back to it. It's very far away in a direction I can't go towards. " I say. The two continue to look at me then they glance at each other.

"who told you that you could find a home here then? " the small man asked another question.

"My master right before she sent me away. " I say causing the two to exchange another set of glances to eachother.

"Do you mind coming into my office with me and my friend here? " He asked as the orange-haired man stood up and headed towards the office he spoke of. I nod and follow the two into the office. It was a small spacy room with two chairs infront of a wooden desk.

"So what is your name? " The orange haired man asked as he took a seat in one of the seats. The small man took a seat on the desk and I walked over to take the last chair.

"my full name is Elena Miyuki Saito, but you can just call me Yui if you want. " I say as I wiggle into the seat a bit.

"My name is Makarov, I'm the guildmaster here, and this is Gildarts, a good friend of mine. " the small man now known as Makarov stated. I nod in response to the statement, and then Gildarts turned to look at me.

"You said your master sent you away, why'd she send you away? " He asked leaning back in his chair. I look down at my feet that are in the chair.

"I no longer had a place to live where I came from, and she realized this. She cast a spell to send me here. " I say with a bit of sadness coating my tongue.

"You're avoiding telling us something aren't you. " Makarov said looking at me with scary eyes. I nod saying yes, "Then what is it you're hiding from us. "

"I'm a demon. " I announce to the two. Makarov looks at me with saddened eyes, but Gildarts looks at me with pissed eyes.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. No matter what someone you used to know might have thought. " Gildarts says with anger in his voice. I look down further at my feet.

"Who told you that you were a demon? " Makarov questioned, "was it your father, mother, or someone else in your family. " I feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"mama and papa are dead. Master was the only person I had left. " I said as tears start strolling down my face. I grab the pillow in the seat and wrap my arms around it. The two of them look on at me, but I accidentally undo the suppression I put on my powers in my sadness. My tail as well as my wings sprout themselves out without my permission.

"She wasn't lying was she? " Gildarts asked as he turned to Makarov.

"No, I know who and what she is. It was written down by the first master. " Makarov said as he reached behind him into the desk and pulled out a book, "You're Legion aren't you. " My eyes open wide as I look up at Makarov to see the book he's holding. I quickly redo the suppression I had on my powers as I sheath my tail and wings.

"How do you know what I am. " I say sniffling.

"the first master of this guild was Mavis Vermillion. I take it you knew her? " he asked.

"you know my master? " I ask in response hoping that they knew where she was. The two exchange glances once again.

"Yui, you have been asleep for a long time. This guild was formed by Mavis under the thought that blood does not define family. It is those that you share your life experiences with. She also had a thing for fairies, which is where the name comes from. " Makarov said with a smile on his face, "Do fairies have tails? That is the question she left us with. A question that will send us on an endless adventure. " He stood up and jumped down only to extend a hand to me, "Would you join us on this adventure? " He asked. I looked at his hand for a second thinking over it.

"Yeah. " I respond as I take his hand and jump down from the seat. He smiles at me and then turns to Gildarts.

"Go tell the guild that we have a new member. " Makarov said as Gildarts stood up and left the room. Before he left, he turned around and gave me a smile. We begin to walk towards the door, but We stop at the door.

"Now are you ready to begin your adventure, Yui? " He asked. I nod yes and he opens the door.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

I finally reached the Mountain area that Natsu and Happy use for training. I look around and see Him along with happy with happy acting as a drill sergeant.

"Come on Natsu those boulders aren't going to carry themselves. " Happy said happily as he stood atop a rock. Natsu, who was already walking up and down the hillside carrying the said boulder, gave out their battlecry.

"I'm all fired up. " He said as he doubled the speed at which he was walking. I stand up against a tree watching him as he trains for the upcoming test. Happy notices me and I see a smirk appear on his face. You damn cat what are you planning in that mind of yours.

"Natsu, I think it's time to stop training with the boulders and move on to a harder target. " Happy said causing Natsu to drop the large boulder from his shoulders causing a little shockwave.

"What do you mean?…. Ohh. " was his response until he saw me standing there, "Elena what are you doing here? " he asked walking over to me. I smile at him meeting him halfway.

"Can't a girl come see her boyfriend practice. " I say as cutely as possible. He smirks as he moves his lips onto mine. I feel his tongue shoot into my mouth. I feel him examine every part of my mouth with his tongue until we separate for air.

"I don't mind. Besides, It's been a while since we had some alone time. Isn't that right Mira? " He says causing the white haired waitress that's name he just called to appear from behind a tree.

"Yeah, it has been hasn't it. " Mira said as she pounced on Natsu from the front, and She shot her tongue into his mouth this time. I guess I was a bit more submissive than she was. What can I say though. Soon they break for air, and we're all standing there.

"They liiiiikkkkeeee you. " Happy says flying over us. I jump up to catch the cat midair.

"Yes we do. " I say after I land with Happy in my arms cuddling into my chest. I let out a giggle at the small cat. Even though he tries to act tough, he's still a kitten on the inside.

"Yui's so nice. A lot nicer than Lucy is. " He says as I walk over to the rock that He used to be standing on and take a seat there with him in my arms.

"Hey I'm nice to. " Mira added as she put her finger on her lips. She walked over to where I was and took a seat beside me.

"So why'd you two come all the way up to my secret training place anyway? " Natsu asked walking over to us.

"I was going to watch you train. " Mira said smiling.

"I was thinking about helping you train for the exam, or I was just going to watch. " I say giggling a bit. Natsu's face gets red a bit as his imagination probably ran wild.

"Ok. Then by all means, I will be in your care. " Natsu said as I hand Happy over to Mira and stand up.

"I won't go easy on you. " I say before taking a fighting stance.

"Neither will I. " He says as he also takes a fighting stance. I am the first one to make a move. I run towards him with my palm facing him in one hand. I launch my palm forward aiming for his stomach, but he reacts in time to dodge to the side and comes around my side, "Iron fist of the fire dragon. " His fist ignites itself and is coming at me quickly. I slide out of the way using the loose ground to my advantage.

"Molding fist of the blood dragon. " Blood covers my fist in a semi liquid form. Natsu and I engage once again blocking eachother's blows with very few fists getting through. It was like a dance the way we moved and fought, though it was technically fighting the thought of it being like a dance brought a smile to my lips. After about an hour or so, we both run out of energy to fight and he falls on his butt exhausted. I fall forward to be caught by him in a very compromising condition. I am practically straddling him with my breasts in his face. I red hue instantly runs across my face. I roll off of Natsu onto the ground so that We both are looking up at the sky. There was a mixture of purple, orange, and pink in the sky as it was getting to be nighttime.

"You want to help me train tomorrow as well? " He asked looking over at me. I look over at him laughing a bit.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. How about you Mira, do you want to train with us tomorrow as well? " I ask looking over at the white haired woman who held happy in her lap.

"Sure I'll look forward to it. " Mira said smiling as she stood up and walked over to us. She extended a hand to Natsu helping him to his feet. After she helps Natsu up, She helps me up. We all smile at each other and then begin to make our way back to our home.

"Hey Mira you can stay at our place tonight if you want. " Natsu said smiling at her.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. " She said with a faint smile on her lips as we walk down the hill. Soon it is hard to see and Natsu ignites his fist causing everything around us to be illuminated in its light and we continue on our way until we reach our house. We walk in to see Wendy laying on one of the couches, while Gray and Juvia are cuddled together on a loveseat, appropriately named in this situation. We continue on our way until we reach Natsu's room and walk inside.

"Natsu is it ok if we sleep in here with you tonight? " I ask as I begin to strip my clothing.

"I don't see why not. Besides why wouldn't I want to sleep with my two beautiful girlfriends. " Natsu said walking over to me and Mira. We all lay in his bed together with Mira on his right side and me on his left. We all lay there with our skin rubbing up against eachother. I soon hear the peaceful breathes of a sleeping Mira, but Natsu was still awake. I decide to bring up a topic that has been on my mind recently.

"Natsu. " I say making sure he's awake.

"Hmm. " He responds as he looks over at me.

"If something ever happens to me, Will you make sure to be happy for the both of us. " I feel sadness and regret coat over me like a blanket. He looks over at me with stunned eyes.

"nothing's going to happen to you. I know you are to strong to let something happen to you. " He says trying to reassure me. I look up at him with empty eyes.

"Natsu, please even if something happens remain the happy, cheerful, and fun person you've always been. For me ok. " I say as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. He moves the hand that I had between my breasts up to my cheeks and wipes away the tears.

"don't worry. I will become strong enough to protect you. " Natsu said as he cupped my chin making me look into his eyes. I smile a bit.

"This is the second time you've said that to me. " I say with a faint smile. He releases my chin and looks back at the roof.

"I guess it is. " He responds. I instantly realized something with that statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys I hope you all liked the chapter. I look forward to all of your feedback on your thoughts about the chapter. The first flashback in this chapter was to clarify something that Sakuras asked me in the comments. Yes Natsu believes that Mavis is dead because he was told by Igneel. Mavis confronted Zeref alone, she told them what she was doing, and since she didn't return. They presumed her dead. I'm glad for everyone's support of my chapter and I look forward to your future support as well. With all of this said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D

p.s. I'm terrible at writing these things at the beginning and end. D:


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 21st chapter of the story. This chapter, along with the ones following it, will take longer to write and publish. School is starting back the day after I started writing this, so I wanted to atleast begin on the chapter before school started back. I hope none of you mind the inconvenience of them taking longer. With this said let's start the story shall we. :D

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 21:**

(Elena's Pov)

This week has passed rather quickly. It was the day before the day that we would leave for tenroujima for the exam. I will be acting as an obstacle in the exam, but right now Natsu, Mira, and I were resting before the exam tomorrow. We currently sat at the guild's bar talking with each other. I sat to Natsu's Left while Mira was behind the bar cleaning a glass. Makarov and Gildarts sat a bit further down from us.

"So how do you think the tests will go this year? " Mira asked me leaning over the Bar. I look around to see everyone else, who would be on the test tomorrow, sitting around taking it easy. The calmness before the storm I guess.

"Everyone's grown so much here while I was away. I look forward to seeing how everyone's progressed. " I say with a smile on my face. Mira replied by laughing a bit.

"I heard that Juvia asked Lisanna to be her partner in the exam. " Mira said beginning to gossip with me.

"Yeah, those two have become really good friends. " I reply looking over at the two that we spoke about.

"The teams that I know of are: Cana and Lucy, Freed and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu and happy, Juvia and Lisanna, Mest and Wendy, Gray and Loki, and finally Levy with Gajeel. " Mira said as she began to think about the subject most likely. I laugh at her.

"Mira you really do like getting in other people's business don't you. " I say jokingly. She puffs out her cheeks at me before she begins to laugh with me.

"yeah, I guess you're right. " She says giggling a bit. I turn to look at Natsu with his face on the table. He hadn't really participated in any conversation that we've had so I was beginning to get a bit worried about him.

"Natsu are you ok? " I ask putting my hand on his shoulder. I shake him a bit since he hadn't responded to me. His body lay there motionless. I raise up his body a bit so that I could see his face.

"Is Natsu ok? " Mira asked me with a worried tone. I remove one hand from his chest so that I can move it up to his forehead. When I touch his skin though, It felt as if I had just stuck my hand in a fire.

"oww. " I say accidentally retracting both of my hands in my shock of the heat. Natsu falls off of the seat falling to the ground.

"Natsu! " Both Mira and I yell as she jumps over the Bar to get to him. Makarov and Gildarts see the incident and run over to us.

"What happened? " The both of them ask at the same time.

"We don't know. He wasn't moving so I raised him up and felt of his forehead. " I explain as I move to the side allowing Makarov and Gildarts to see, "He's burning up, more than usual that is. " I add. Everyone begins to gather around as Natsu lies there on the floor not moving.

"Go get Porlyusica. She'll know what to do. " Makarov said. I nod and run out of the guild B-lining it to her home in the woods.

(FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)

Makarov and Gildarts had introduced me to the guild and were taking me to a person named Porlyusica. They told me that she was a nice person, and They just needed to make sure that I needed to get a medical checkup with her. We arrived to a tree like house in the woods. It had flowers and assorted plants growing out front in something like a garden. We continue down the short path to the door of the building.

"Porlyusica? " Makarov asked as we walked into the building. A tall pink haired woman with a yellow hair pin through her hair dressed in a red robe stepped out from behind the corner.

"What do you want this time Makarov? I told you I want to be left alone out here. You know I hate humans. " She said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"I know that. I just wanted you to make sure this girl is healthy. " Makarov said as he stepped to the side revealing me. The woman squinted her eyes at me looking me over.

"Why didn't you just bring her to the clinic in town? " She asked turning her attention back to Makarov. He looked over at me and put his hand on my head.

"She's a special case. " He said smiling. I walk forward to the point that I'm right infront of the woman. She looks at me squinting her eyes.

"You aren't from here are you? " I ask as I tug on her robe a bit. Her eyes widen at my words. She looks over to Makarov squinting her eyes at him.

"What did you tell her Makarov? " She asked clearly aggravated at him. Makarov put his arms up shaking them no.

"You're from Edolas aren't you. " I say causing the woman to look down at me once again. She kneels down to meet me eye level.

"Not many people here know about Edolas. How do you know about it sweety? " She asked putting her right hand on my shoulder. I look at her hand and then back to her.

"Papa told me that it was a place where people didn't have magic inside of them. I don't feel any coming from you. " I say causing the woman to look at Makarov.

"I'll take care of her. " She says as she stands up and opens her hand for me to take it.

"You will notice something different in her results. I can already tell you that. " Makarov states as he was about to exit the building. Gildarts smiles at us as well before leaving the building. Porlyusica looks back at me smiling.

"You aren't human are you. " She says looking at me. I look up at her with a frown.

"I'm not sure what I am. " I say looking down at the floor with a frown covering my lips.

"I'll take good care of you regardless of what you are. " Porlyusica said smiling as she began kneeling down on to me again so that we can look at each other face to face.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

I finally reached Porlyusica's house at the edge of town. Since she was a solitary person, she preferred to be alone. I rushed through the doors and Instantly start looking for her.

"Porlyusica. Porlyusica. Where are you? " I ask going room from room throughout the house. The said woman turns the corner just as I'm about to go around it. She had a worried look on her face, likely because of how I was acting.

"What is the Matter Elena? " She asks with a relaxed voice while raising her eyebrow.

"Something is wrong with Natsu. " I explain causing her to get a serious look on her face.

"We don't have time to waste then. " She says walking past me and out the door with me in pursuit. We begin running back to the guild as fast as we can. Though it will take a bit to get there. I look over to Porlyusica, my foster mother, to see a look of sadness on her face.

(Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

All the tests were complete, took about a week or so, and now Porlyusica, Makarov, and I sat in the office. Both of them had serious looks on their faces.

"Makarov what is the meaning of this? " She questioned slamming papers down on the desk. Makarov takes up the papers after giving her a questioning look. As he reads through, his eyes widen, "Makarov, I have never dealt with something this complex before. It's a miracle that she's alive. " Porlyusica added looking over to me. She raised her hand to let it run through my hair.

"What's complex? " I ask speaking up causing the two to look at each other.

"Your tests came back with something off. " Porlyusica said giving me a faint smile, "You seem to be very different from normal humans. " I have a frown appear on my lips as I look down.

"I know that much. " I say as I'm looking down. I feel Porlyusica's eyes fall on me with sadness in them.

"Yui could you tell me about your family. Where did they come from? " She asked leaning over to me. I look up at her with a faint smile.

"I'm not sure where papa came from, He had lived for a very long time. Mama on the other hand, She was born in what you now call Fiore. " I explain thinking about my parents. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"How old was your Papa? " She asked running her hand through my hair.

"He only remembered the date, not how many years. " I say with a faint smile on my lips. I watch as the two look at each other, "I can take you to Papa if you want. He won't say anything to you, but he's nice to talk to. " The two look at me raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said he passed away? " Makarov asked as I jumped off of the chair. I look up at him.

"He lives at the Cathedral now. " I say as I walk towards the door. I hear the both of them stand up and follow me. We walk through the guild and out to the streets. Neither of them spoke as we walked down the street. It took quite a bit, but we finally reached the Cathedral. Outside a man sat on a bench reading a book. The man was dressed in robes, but I recognized him. He looked up at us and grew a smile.

"Hello Yui, We got worried when you didn't return yesterday. " He said standing up.

"I'm sorry. I stayed with Porlyusica last night. " I say pointing over to her. He follows my finger to the pink haired woman.

"Thank you for taking care of her. " He thanked. Porlyusica and Makarov both smiled.

"No need to thank us, but are you her father? " Makarov asked causing The Priest to have a frown.

"I'm not her father, but We at the Cathedral gladly took her in when she came to town. " He puts his hand on my head, "She's been a pleasure to have around. " He smiled down at me. I smile back at him as he rubs my head.

"She told us that her father lives at the Cathedral though? " Makarov asked confused. The Priest now knowing the situation motioned around to the side of the building.

"I'll show you to where he is then. " He said as he began to walk around to the side of the building to the graveyard. I stood beside him as the Two followed us. Soon we reach two graves, and We stop, "Here is her father. " I stop and look at the two graves infront of me.

"Garus and Serena Saito. " Makarov said as he read the two graves, "Would that happen to be the King Garus that fought Zeref's Demons? " He asked looking over at the Priest.

"You've heard of him then, and yes to answer your question. Garus was the one to rally the people to fight against Zeref's demons, and would lose his life during the final battle at Crocus. " The Priest explained as he looked on at the grave.

"So what does this have to do with the anomalies in her tests? " Porlyusica asked the Priest.

"Do you know what happened in the final battle for Crocus? " The priest questioned back.

"I've never been a person for history. " Porlyusica says back.

"It was said that Garus called upon the Dragons to aid in the final fight, so that also poses the question. How did he convince dragons to fight with humans. " The Priest stated turning to me, "I'm sure you already knew the answer didn't you. " he said smiling.

"Papa was a dragon, Mama was human. Papa preferred to live among humans rather than Dragons, though he did have friends among the dragons. " I say looking at the grave and then turning to Makarov and Porlyusica, "Zeref used me to fight against Papa. I am the one responsible for his death. " Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I watch as Porlyusica walks over to me and sits down infront of me.

"For someone so young, You've already done so much. " Porlyusica says as she extends her arms towards me and wraps them around me. She pulls me into her embrace as my tears begin to fall to where they now cover her clothes, "Shhhh, you're safe now. We won't let anyone do anything like that to you ever again. " She says as she rubs her hand up and down my back. She looks up to the Priest, "I'll take care of her for now on. "

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

We reached the Guild and now sat in the infirmary, where Porlyusica was examining Natsu. I was right beside her as she looked over him checking for any signs as of what was afflicting him. Makarov and everyone else was made to wait outside as we examined Natsu, Porlyusica's order.

"Elena, He's the same as you isn't he? " She questions out of the blue as she looks over Natsu. I look at her in shock.

"Yes, He's from where I come from. " I say deciding it better not to keep secrets from her. She turns around to me.

"When I examined you, when you were younger. I found Dark Magic Particles in your body. Natsu's, on the other hand, have decided to finally make themselves known. In a manner of speaking he's going through a form of withdrawl, where instead of his body getting rid of the substance it's getting used to them again. " She explains as she backs away from Natsu.

"The seal broke after all this time. " I say looking at Natsu. Porlyusica looked over at me with a questioning glance.

"There was a seal on him? " She asked. I look over at her and nod.

"There were two seals, one on his memory of the time and the other was to keep the Dark Magic Particles from affecting his body. The one on his memory though has been broken, but for how long I don't know. He has never shown anything that would make me think it was broken. " I explain to her as we look at Natsu.

"So what do we tell everyone. I don't think it would go over well if we told them the truth. " Porlyusica asked as we pulled back the curtain.

"I guess we tell them that he ate something he shouldn't have and now he has a fever because it didn't go over well with his body. Like when he ate the Etherion infused Lacrima. They said he had a horrible reaction to it afterwords. " I propose as we get to the door.

"Yes that would probably be the best thing to tell them. " She says as we walk out of the Infirmary. We walk into the main part of the guild where everyone waited patiently for the news.

"So what's up with flamebrain? " Gray asked being the first to speak what was on everyone's mind. We look over at him.

"Do you remember when Natsu ate Etherion infused Lacrima? " Porlyusica asked causing everyone to give her a questioning look.

"yes he was bedridden for a few days, and He was extremely sick over it. Why? " Erza asked walking up to where she was beside Makarov, who was on the bar, beside us.

"Well he's apparently ate something similar to that because he's having many of the same symptoms. " Porlyusica said causing everyone to have a sigh of relief, "So he's not in any danger, but I forbid him from going on the S-Class exam and someone who doesn't mind staying around him to monitor his condition will have to stay. " She added.

"I'll stay with him. Elena can take my spot on the Exam. " Mira said as she walked out from behind the bar.

"Yes, I think that will be fine. Elena will take your spot while you monitor Natsu's condition to make sure he doesn't get worse. " Makarov stated as he looked up at Everyone, "But I won't be able to bring another person on the test to replace Natsu on short notice so we will have seven teams instead of eight. " Makarov said standing up and jumping down from the bar, "Thank you for looking at him Porlyusica. You're a lifesaver. " He extended his hand to Her. She takes his hand shaking it and smiling.

"I just want to get out of here so I will take my leave. " She said as she began to walk towards the door. Everyone watched as she got to the door and walked out without looking back. I turn my attention to Mira who had taken her spot back behind the bar. I walk over to the bar and take a seat beside Erza.

"So how was Natsu? " Mira asked worried about our boyfriend. I look up at her.

"He's just got a fever, but he should be fine within the next few days. " I say with a faint smile. A look of relief falls over the two of them.

"I need to go get ready for the Exam tomorrow so I will see you two later. " Erza said standing up. I watch as Mira gets a smirk on her lips.

"Don't wait too long. You don't know how much time you have left. " Mira said causing Erza to turn around. I felt that her words had a larger meaning than what she meant.

"Mira stay out of my business. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. " Erza said turning around and walking out of the guild without saying another word. I turn back to Mira to see a grin on her face.

"What was that about Mira? " I ask causing her to laugh a bit.

"It seems the knight has seen something in the flame. " Mira says still smirking. Now I understand what she's laughing about. I look back to the door with a few thoughts roaming through my mind. A smile forms on my lips as I think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than usual I wanted to work on this over the past two days, but the beginning of school is a bit hectic. Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. We're slowly getting closer and closer to the Tenroujima arc. I look forward to reading all of the feedback for this chapter, and I will try to begin on the next chapter and get it out sometime this upcoming week. Until next time though.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off. Cya :D


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 22nd chapter of the story. We have reached 4k+ in views, and I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. With that said I would like to address something you said ValinNight. I have read the majority of The Tenrou Group Lives On. I liked the idea of Natsu staying behind, and The story is very well written in my own opinion. Yes I am going to have Natsu stay behind accompanied by mira. I hope you do not mind me borrowing this idea. With that said let's begin the story shall we.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 22:**

(Elena's Pov)

A day has passed and We have been on the boat heading towards Tenrou for quite some time. I sat at the front of the ship with my feet hanging off of the front of the ship. I watched as the tides rose, fell, and crashed against the ships hull.

"You're worried about him aren't you. " I hear Makarov say from behind me in a voice that almost seemed rhetorical. I turn around to see the tiny man standing behind me. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him. " I answer as I look back towards the sea. I hear his footsteps as he walks up and takes a seat beside me.

"You know something about what's happening to him don't you? " He asks again in a rhetorical manner. I laugh a bit.

"Am I that obvious? " I ask laughing a bit. He looks up at me smiling.

"I am the guildmaster. It's my job to know when my children are troubled. " Makarov answers smiling. I let out a sigh.

"He remembers everything and now his power is coming back. " I say quietly making sure only he can hear me. He looks at me with a shocked expression, "Porlyusica and I lied to the guild about his condition, so there wouldn't be an uproar about him. I'm sorry that I had to lie to everyone though. " I feel a hand over mine, and I look to see makarov's hand over mine.

"Do not worry child. I'm sure you did the right thing. I will have to talk to Natsu when we get back about it though. " Makarov says smiling again.

"Thank you. " I say wrapping my arms around him giving him a hug. After a minute, I release him and we sit there watching the waves.

"By the way, what was wrong with Erza yesterday before she left. She seemed different than usual? " Makarov asked looking over at me again. I laugh a bit before speaking.

"As Mira said it, 'the knight has apparently seen something in the flame. " I say causing Makarov to laugh as well.

"I was wondering when she would finally find someone. " Makarov says as we both laugh. I hear footsteps behind us, and I turn around to look to see who it is. I see the said redheaded knight walking up the steps.

"Hey Erza. " I say causing her to look up at me and smile a bit.

"I was unaware that you two were here as well. I guess I'm not the only one who finds this spot relaxing. " She says as she walks over and takes the seat next to me, so that I now have Makarov on my right and her on my left.

"The sea is pretty calming it seems. " I say smiling over at me. Currently Erza was wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt instead of her usual armored outfit.

"I need to talk to you when you have a chance Elena. It's kind of important to me. " She says blushing a bit. I look at her questioningly.

"I'm fine with talking right here if you want. " I say looking over to makarov giving him a subtle look telling him to let us talk privately.

"I'll get out of your way so you two may talk then. " Makarov says smiling as he stands up and walks away and down the short stairs. We watch as he walks away until we can no longer see him.

"So….? " I ask looking back to Erza. She squirms as if she's extremely uncomfortable talking about this.

"I need relationship advice. " She blurts out after a second or two of squirming. She looks me straight in the eyes like a person desperate of aid.

"What kind of relationship advice do you need? " I ask causing her to blush and look down at the waves.

"There's a guy I like, but he's already dating someone. I want to tell him how I feel, but I've always been kinda mean to him. " She says as she looks at the waves.

"Is it Gray? " I ask trying to get her to tell me who exactly it is, even though I already know.

"No he's more of a brother than someone that I would fall for. " She says smiling a bit, "He's really brave and strong though he acts like an idiot sometimes. He's even saved me a few times. " I can see that she's remembering the times that she's talking about by the smile on her lips.

"It's Natsu isn't it. " I say causing her to look up at me surprised, "you don't have to admit to it. I could tell by the way that Mira was teasing you about it. "

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing on your relationship with him. " She said trying to apologize about it. I giggle a bit at her reaction and then turn to the sea.

"Erza, Dragons and Dragonslayers aren't strictly monogamous like humans are, though some dragons and Dragonslayers show devotion only to one person for their lives. " I explain as I look back to her.

"What are you saying? " She asks giving me a questioning look. I laugh at her, she's a bit cute when she's confused.

"I'm saying that He might not mind dating you as well. I'm not sure of how to explain it, but it is mostly instinct on how dragons and dragonslayers work. We both have the natural instinct to mate and show love to the ones we mate with. " I explain into detail. She looks at me in understanding.

"So you think he'll be ok with it then? " She asks happily. I nod saying yes, "That's a relief. I didn't want to be reject because of how I've treated him. " I smile at her.

"I'm sure he thinks nothing of it. I think he's seen you as something to strive for. Something that he has to surpass. You've given him something to aim for in a manner of speaking. " I say causing her to have a faint smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you for letting me talk to you about this Elena. It means a lot to me. " Erza said thanking me as she stood up. I stand up as well as I see something in the distance.

"You can talk to me any time you want to, but right now I think we need to get ready before we reach Tenrou. " I say as I point over to the island that you can make out in the distance. She follows my finger to where I'm pointing to see Tenrou.

"You're right. Good luck with your fight. " She said as she gave me a hug and walked away down the short steps to where everyone was. I look back to the island and then turn around to walk down the steps as well. As I walk down I see everyone sitting down trying to cool off from the heat of the sun. I smile at them and take a seat by the stairs and close my eyes.

(FlashBack)(Elena's Pov)

It has been 4 years since I've joined Fairy Tail, My attire had changed quite a bit in the time I've been here. While I was at Porlyusica's house, I would wear what I normally would. While I was at the guild though, I wore a cloak to cover my face.

Some people around my age have joined the guild recently. There was a boy named Gray Fullbuster, he's from a place called Isthvan, (Not sure if that was the place he's actually from. I read that he was from there somewhere.) another one was Erza Scarlet, When she came here she was in rags and had a patch over one of her eyes, when she arrived at the guild. Cana had been here about the same amount of time, and the same goes for Levy. Today though, We had another group joining the guild. They seemed to all be related. The oldest one was in a cloak covering her face and her left arm. The youngest one was probably my age, and there was a brother to the two was seemed to be in the middle age wise. I currently sat at an Edge table by the door where I could see everything that went on. Though most people in the guild couldn't feel it, I felt the darkness emanating from the oldest one. Don't get me wrong It wasn't that she wasn't nice, but there was a darkness covering her. I watch as the two siblings of the Oldest run over and begin to play with Gray, Levy, and Cana while the oldest rested up against a pole making sure that her left arm was covered.

"Hi, my name is Erza. If you need anything or want to know anything about the guild you can ask me. " an armored Erza said walking up to the oldest sibling trying to be friendly. The oldest sibling looked up at Erza and walked past her.

"no thanks. " She said as she passed Erza and headed towards the door. Erza just stands there and watches her walk out of the guild. I stand up and follow after her. She walks down the street pathway that was empty at the time with me behind her.

"It seems like a good enough place. They can stay here and be happy. A demon like me doesn't deserve to be a place like this. " I hear her talking to herself as I walk right behind her. I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to quickly jump around to face me. I am a bit shorter than her so she looks down at me.

"Is it that bad though, to be a demon that is? " I ask her with the cloak over my face.

"I have been nothing, but persecuted since I helped my town kill that thing in the church. Because of that, My sister and brother have also been persecuted so you tell me. " She yells back at me. I look up at her.

"And how do they feel about you. Have you thought about how they would feel about it if you left them? " I ask as I look up at her with only one eye being shown. She turns around so that her back was to me.

"It would be better for me to leave them here and go live by myself somewhere else. " She says as she begins to take a step, but just as she takes the step. I hear a voice call to her.

"Mira-nee, Look. " the youngest sibling called out causing the person now known as Mira to turn around.

"We have the same magic as you do. " The brother called out as his arm turned into that of a beast and the little sister's body took on aspects of a cat. I turned around to face her to see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You are only as much as a demon as you let you think yourself. Consider yourself lucky that you have a choice to choose when you can be one. " I whisper to her and walk the other direction bypassing the two younger siblings. As I pass them, they both look at me and then run up to their older sister.

"Mira-nee who was that? " The younger sister asked as she tugged on Mira's cloak.

"I'm not sure. " Mira answered back. By this point I have reached the door to the guild and walked inside to take my seat at the table by the bar. As I sit down, I notice Makarov looking over at me questioning what I had just done. I think back to what I had just said to her.

"I guess everyone is Lucky in their own respect. " I say quietly as I look out over the groups of people in the guild.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

Makarov had sent us ahead of the group that would be tested, so that we would be ready for their arrival. Currently I sat on a rock inside of one of the caves with my eyes closed thinking about the test. To break in down, there are two caves that will pit 2 teams against each other, and 3 caves that will have a group fight one of the S-class obstacles, being Erza, Gildarts, and I. Originally there were 6 caves to choose from, but since Natsu got sick, Makarov had to close off the Cave that was a free pass. Since the cave had a breeze coming from the entrance, I could already smell who was heading my way, and they had made good time on getting close to where I was.

"So shorty, who do you think we'll find in here? " An all too familiar voice asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no way of telling. " A small more feminine voice replied. I still sat there with my eyes closed, though I could smell them right around the corner.

"Gi hi, I hope it's someone strong. I don't want this to be easy, then It wouldn't be fun. " Gajeel said as I could hear him punch his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Gajeel, This isn't supposed to be easy. That's the thing, It's supposed to be a challenge. " the voice that belonged to Levy stated as they turned the corner. I opened my eyes to see Gajeel and Levy standing at the other end of the room inside of the cave.

"So I take it you're our opponent. " Gajeel said walking forward. Levy stood close behind him. I stood up from the rock and walked forward.

"Yes, I will be your opponent, but first answer me this. What type of test do you want? " I ask causing both of them to give me a questioning look.

"What do ye mean, 'what type of test? " He asked back at me with a look on his face.

"I'm supposed to test you on if you're ready to become S-class. Do you want an easy test or a hard test? " I ask again. They look at each other and nod.

"We'll choose the hard test then. " Levy answered stepping forward with confidence. I smile at them proceed to take the pendant out from around my neck. I hold it by the chain showing it to the two.

"Your test will be to take this pendant from me. " I say as I put it back around my neck with it out for display.

"What type of test is that? " Gajeel asked as he reached forward to try to rip in front the small chain that it was held on. Once his hand got within range of grasping it, I quickly swatted it away. He looked up at me smiling, "I think I understand what she's looking for now shorty. " he looks over to Levy, "She isn't going to give it up without a fight. " He turned back to me.

"Your test will be to take the pendant from me. I will stop you at every corner, and I will not hesitate to strike you. " I say that and walk back to the rock I was sitting on, "The test will commence when you are ready. Take as long as you want to come up with a way to take it. " I sit back on the rock and watch the two look at each other and begin to talk.

"I say we rush her. " Gajeel said with confidence and a smirk.

"She'd expect that, We need to try to lure her into something so that we can take it. " Levy said as she brings hand up to her chin and begins to think about it.

"How do you suppose we lure her. It's not like she has anything to gain here. " Gajeel said looking over at me causing me to give him a threatening glare.

"Gajeel I have an Idea. Do you trust me? " Levy asked the tall Iron dragon slayer.

"Of course I do shrimp. " Gajeel said in return causing Levy to walk passed him and up to me.

"I challenge you to a game. I win you hand over the pendant. You win we lose the exam. " She says with confidence. I form a grin on my lips and stand up.

"And what game will you choose to challenge me in? " I ask raising an eyebrow to the solid-script mage. She smiles at me.

"I challenge you to a game of chess. " Levy says with confidence. I know chess is 1. Her favorite game and 2. One of her specialties. She's beaten a lot of people in the guild in chess, but she's never played against me.

"I'll accept your challenge then. " I say as I use Requip to summon forth a chess board with pieces already in place, "You may make the first move then. " A grin forms on my face as I take a seat with her sitting across from me.

(FlashBack)(Elena's Pov)

Mira and her Siblings walked back into the guild and walked up to Makarov.

"Have you decided? " Makarov asked as they stopped infront of him.

"Lisanna, Elfman, and I would all like to join this guild if you would allow it. " Mira said causing Makarov to smile.

"Before I accept you into the guild. I need to know one thing. " Makarov begins to say. Mira looks up at him questioningly, "Do you know what the name of this guild represents? "

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. " Mira answers looking down.

"Fairy tail, do fairies have tails. No one has ever seen one so nobody knows. The name represents an Endless adventure to answer such a question. Along this adventure you will not be alone, You will have your family, the members of this guild, to help you along. " Makarov says smiling down at the three, who were in awe, "Will you join us on this adventure? " He asked extending his hand to them as he asked them to take it.

"I'd love to. " Mira said reaching up with her left arm showing it to everyone and taking Makarov's hand. Makarov smiled at her.

"Me to. " Lisanna said smiling as she jumped up and down.

"I'll do my best. " Elfman said smiling at Makarov. I stand up and walk over to where they were.

"It seems that your arm's appearance doesn't bother you anymore. " I said with a smile. All four of them look over at me.

"Oh, Yui do you know them? " Makarov asked looking over at me. I shake my head no.

"No, I just decided to have a conversation with Mira. " I say. Mira walks over to me and looks at me.

"I thought about what you said, and I decided. It doesn't matter. I'm going to learn how to use my magic and grow stronger. " Mira said smiling. I look up at her once again showing them an eye.

"I will wish you luck then. " I say as I turn around and walk back to my seat at the door. Mira turns back around to Makarov.

"Who was that anyway? " Mira asked him causing him to sigh.

"That's Yui. She's a very quiet person. I'm surprised she talked to someone here. " He says looking over at me.

"Why doesn't she talk to anyone? " Mira asked another question trying to get more information about me.

"She has a difficult past. " Makarov answered looking back to Mira.

"She said something weird to me though. " Mira said looking down at her arm. Makarov looked at her questioningly, "I guess it doesn't matter. " She added laughing a bit. The Siblings then proceeded to get to know everyone, and began to hang out around the guild.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

"Checkmate. " Levy said happily as the game ended. We both stood up and I handed her the Pendant. I look over at the board examining the pieces' positions.

"That was an interesting challenge Levy. I know that Chess is your specialty, but why did you choose it as the challenge? " I ask causing her to giggle a bit. She looks down and begins to talk.

"I'm sure that Gajeel and I couldn't beat you on a head to head fight. " She said as she looked at the dragonslayer that was at her side. He looked back at her and spoke.

"Tch, We coulda taken her. " He said looking away trying to act tough infront of Levy causing her to laugh a bit, "What's so funny shrimp? " he asked looking back at her.

"Nothing. " She said waving off the question, "By the way, You can have this back Elena. " She handed me my pendant. I take it from her hands and put it back around my neck.

"Thank you Levy. " I say as I turn around and head towards the back of the cave, "If you follow me I'll show you to everyone else. " I say as they exchange looks and then follow me. It takes a few minutes until we reach the exit of the cave. Once we get there, I see Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Gray, Loki, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Elfman, and with me is the last group of Levy and Gajeel. I don't see Doranbolt or Wendy here so they must have been defeated in the test, and the same goes for Lisanna, Juvia, Freed, and Bixlow. Knowing Makarov, He has them sitting at the temporary infirmary instead of sending them back.

"So how did you find them? " Makarov asked as he opened his eyes from where he was sitting and looked up at me.

"Levy and Gajeel did excellent in their test. " I say smiling at them. I look back at the two to see a smile on levy's and a smirk on Gajeel's face, "but now it's time for the second part of the Exam am I right? " I ask as Makarov stands up as he's about to speak.

"You're right. All of you who have passed the test this was only a disqualification round. Now the four groups that have made it will move on to the second part of the test. " Makarov said as he walked away a bit.

"So there is a second part. " Lucy says as she puts on a confident look.

"This is the first time I've made it this far, I'm not gonna stop now. " Cana says filled with confidence.

"This test is Manly. " Elfman yells as he raises his fists. Evergreen just looks at him then back infront of her and pushes up her glasses.

"I'm up for it if he is. " She said smiling. I look over to where Gray and Loki are sitting, but Gray has a look that represented many emotions. He looked up to hear what Makarov had to say though.

"Your second part of the exam will require you to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. " Makarov said causing everyone to look at him with excitement, "You will have the rest of the day to search for the Grave, If no one finds it no one will become S-class. You better get moving. " Makarov yells causing everyone to burst into action. I laugh a bit as I watch them all spring into action running in different directions. Though I should feel glad to see such high spirits, I feel something dark looming over the island. I turn around and extend my wings to fly, but I'm stopped before I can take off.

"You're going to go looking around aren't you? " Gildarts asks me as he walks up to me. I turn around to look at him.

"Something doesn't feel right, so yes I'm going to look around. " I say back as I begin to hover over the ground.

"Don't do anything reckless. " Gildarts warns as I fly off. I smile at his words as I now flew above the treeline.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure everyone stays safe. " I say to myself as I begin my search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I spent most of the evening writing this chapter and trying to figure out who should go up against Elena in the exam. I look forward to reading the feedback on this chapter, and I would like to remind everyone that I check my profile quite often so if you want something said I will see it. If you ask me about something I will likely answer it in the next chapter, and if it's an idea for my story I will take it into consideration. I would also like to update you guys with a time schedule. If I write a chapter for the story during the week, I won't be able to post it around 12 like I have been. I will have to wait till about 3 to 5 on the day after I wrote it to post the chapter. With that said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 23rd chapter. We've almost reached 4.5k views on the story. I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I've been getting used to actually doing something during the day, XD, so that's interesting. I hope none of you mind this new posting schedule, but I will try to upload a chapter or two a week. I make no promises, but I'll try. With this said let's start the story shall we.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 23:**

(My Pov)(first time doing this Eh.)

We center ourselves on the duo of Elfman and Evergreen. They had traveled quite a bit up the mountainside looking for Mavis' grave. There was nothing special about where they were, besides the fact that they had just ran into someone, how should I put it, unexpected.

"I didn't know the Island was inhabited. " Elfman said as he looked upon a man with raven colored hair and draped in black, yellow, and white robes.

"I'm sure that it isn't. " Evergreen said giving the man a serious look, "So what are you doing here then? " She asked yelling over to the man. The said man looks at them in fear as he examines his hands.

"Please get away. " He pleaded as he backed away from them. Evergreen and Elfman exchange glances and look back at the man. Elfman goes to take a step forward, but something suddenly lands infront of him.

(POVSWAP)(Elena's Pov)

I had been flying around the Island watching over everyone from afar, but my overwatch was cut short by what I saw. A man, I knew all too well, stood infront of Elfmand and Evergreen. I B-lined it to where they were as I felt the magic intensity in the area begin to spike. I watch as Elfman begins to take a step forward and I land between them and the man. I knock up a dust cloud as I land and look back to see them.

"Elfman, Evergreen. " I say with a deadly tone as I look back at them. They instantly know that I am serious, "Go tell Makarov that he had good reason bringing me here. " I command as I look back to the man standing infront of me.

"Please get away from me. I don't want to hurt any of you. " The man pleaded as he began to fall to his knees. I feel the magic around his body spike irregularly and spontaneously. I begin to walk forwards toward him.

"You've already done enough to me. " I say coldly as I'm halfway from where I was to him. Suddenly the magic bursts. A black nova appears around his body and expands.

"ELENA WATCH OUT! " They both yelled as the Nova engulfed my body. Instead of hurting me though, The nova was drawn towards my body, being absorbed into it. I feel the darkness wash over me and flow into me and begin to course through my veins as the nova completely disperses. I look back to the two standing there with shocked expressions.

"I said to get moving. " I said in a commanding tone that was much worse than Erza's. The two sprung into action and began to run back the way they came. I look back to the man who was looking up at me.

"How? How did you survive the death nova? " He asked me. I looked around to see everything that the nova had touched, before being absorbed by me, dead. I look down at him with cold eyes and showed him my wings and tail.

"You should know why. " I say as his eyes grow large. He stands up smiling and walks over to me.

"Elena, I'm happy to see you. " He said happily as he wraps his arms around me. I am shocked by the way he was acting. I don't ever remember him acting like this. I mold into his embrace and hug him back.

"Why, Why did you do this to me? " I ask as I hug him. It had been a question that was almost always on my mind, why chose me of all people. He releases me and backs away from me.

"There is much to talk about. I'm sure you have many questions for me and me for you. " he said as he began to walk away from me then turned around, "If you follow me I will answer your questions. " I smile at him and walk up to his side. He turns around and walks with me by his side.

(Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

Recently a boy by the name of Natsu joined the guild. I was happy to hear the name getting the feeling that I would see my friend again. I currently sat by Laxus-niichan at a table. I looked around to see the pink-haired boy talking to everyone. He walked over to the group around our age, and he began to fight with Gray over something.

"So what's with you today? You haven't taken your eyes off of the new kid. " Laxus asked causing me to look over at him. He smirks as he puts his hand on my head, "If you like him that much you should get to know him. " He says causing me to look back at the group, "but if you're going to make a friend you should get rid of the hood. I think people are intimidated by it. "

"I guess you're right nii-chan. " I say as I stand up and smile at him. He smiles back laughing a bit. I turn my back to him and begin walking towards the group. I feel looks on me from around the group. I normally got stares whenever I moved throughout the guild because I normally would stay in one spot.

"Come on lizard boy. You should be able to hit harder than that. " Gray says causing Natsu to swing at him again.

"Can it frost breath. " Natsu says nailing Gray in the jaw. Gray stumbles a bit being knocked off balance by the punch.

"Would you two cut it out. " Erza says stepping inbetween the two before the fight could continue.

"What's wrong with a little fight every now and then Ironclad. " Mira says smirking.

"I'm trying to keep these two from hurting each other so if you would kindly step off. " Erza says turning around to see Mira. I peek out from behind the pillar that I was hiding behind to get a better view of everything.

"Hey who's that? " Natsu asks pointing over to where I was. His action caused everyone to stop and look over at me. Since I was discovered, I step out from behind the pillar and walk over to him all the while I get stares from everyone.

"why is she over here? " Erza asked looking over to Mira.

"No clue, I say we watch. " Mira says shrugging off the question. I now stand infront of Natsu with him giving me a questioning look.

"Hello? " He says questioningly.

"hi. " I respond causing everyone to have a shocked look on their faces.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you. " Natsu says smiling as he extends his hand to me. Instead of taking his hand, I raise up my arms and lift my hood letting it fall onto my shoulders. Everyone can now see my silver hair and emerald colored eyes.

"you can call me Yui, Yui Saito. " I greet back as I take his hand and smile. He looks at me for a moment looking like he's thinking about something.

"So that's what she looks like. " Mira says with a smug look, "cuter than I expected. " everyone around her gives her a look saying 'what the hell '. Erza, after giving Mira a look, walks over to me.

"Yui, are you ok? " She asks putting her hand on my shoulder. I look to her questioningly.

"why wouldn't I be? " I ask back.

"You just seem to be acting different from usual. " She says with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine, I thought it was about time to make a friend. " I say smiling as I look at Natsu. He smiles at me, while everyone else looks at me with strange expressions.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

Zeref had taken me deep into the woods to a secluded area. There was an open grassy area with a pond infront of it. It wasn't much but it was far enough from everyone else to be left alone. He takes a seat on the grassy area on the side on an incline. I follow suit and take a seat next to him laying back to see the pond and the sun through the trees.

"So how is he doing? " Zeref asks after a minute of lying there. I didn't look over at him as I was still looking forward.

"He's doing fine. I've kept him safe since I met him again. " I answer sighing a bit.

"Thank you for taking care of him. That's something I've lost the right to do. " He says causing me to look over at him. He has a sad expression on his face as he looks at his hands.

"I've really grown fond of him. " I admit faintly smiling. He laughs a bit, but then his tone becomes serious.

"You said you had questions for me? " He asked snapping me back on track. I look back towards him.

"Why did you do that to me and Natsu? " I question causing him to have a depressed look. He looks up to the sky and lets out a sigh.

"I saw something that made me lose control of everything that I had ever stood for making me do unspeakable things to my country, family, friends. I had one moment of strength that I was able to fight back what came over me. That moment was when I took you and Natsu. " Zeref answers looking over to me.

"What do you mean a moment of strength? " I ask not understanding what he meant. He looks back to the sky causing the light that shone through the leaves to fall onto his face.

"I created two people who would eventually rid this world of my darkness by contaminating them with the same darkness that resided within me. Light cannot triumph over darkness without using darkness itself. Though you two gained the powers of darkness, You two are not affected the same way It did me. In short, I gave You and Natsu the means to rid me from the world. " he says smiling as he looks over at me. I was a bit shocked, I had always thought of it as a curse that I had come to live with.

"I still don't understand why you chose us. " I say causing him to laugh.

"I saw potential in the both of you at such a young age. That is why. " He said smiling. He suddenly frowns leaning up as he looks at the ground, "I feel the time that I am able to hold back the creature that I had become is drawing short. " I see fear wash over him.

"How did you meet Mavis? " I ask with a smile hoping to get him in a better mood. He looks at me with a faint smile.

"You should already know how I met Mavis if you absorbed your father's blood. " He said smiling. He looked up through the trees with a smile, "My family had always been part of the royal court. I met Mavis the same time I met your father. Serena, my childhood friend, had been spending a lot of time with him before this time, this was about 7 years before you were born. I still remember the day he walked up infront of the previous king and kneeled infront of him asking for his daughters hand in marriage.

"I know I just wanted to hear it from you. " I say smiling at him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me into his chest.

"Elena, Do me a favor. " Zeref said with a feared tone. I look up to him with a frown.

"What is it? " I ask as he looked down at me.

"Please, make both of them happy. Do something I couldn't. " He said standing up and releasing me. He walks a few steps forward to the lake and stands looking out over it, "I know you're there. Show yourself. " his words are accompanied by a woman appearing from behind a tree to our left.

"I'm glad to see the great master of darkness is able to sense my presence. " The woman said putting her fingers up to her lips.

"You did not come here alone. Where are your compatriots? " He called to her causing a sadistic smile to appear on her face.

"My daughter, Meredy, and the rest of grimiore heart are eliminating certain nuisances along the island. " The woman said laughing. Zeref's eyes darkened.

"This girl, Meredy. She isn't your real child is she. You probably found her in the middle of nowhere to. " Zeref stated causing the woman to wear a shocked expression.

"How did you know that? " She questioned as Zeref looked over to me.

"Elena. I'm sure Natsu would like to see his sister again. " He said. I smile and turn my back to him.

"Don't go get yourself captured. " I say jokingly as I sprout my wings and fly off in the direction of Meredy's scent.

"Now back to business. " Zeref said growing a smile. The woman smiled back.

"You know I'm not leaving without you with me. I will use any means. " She said back.

"I've been itching for a good fight. " He says smiling and taking a fighting stance similar to Natsu's.

(SceneChange: Juvia is fighting with Meredy)

I could sense Juvia fighting with someone, who smelled like meredy, so I was going to check them out first. I flew above a marshy area and what I see brings a smile to my face.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Your swords won't harm me. " Juvia said as blue glowing swords were thrown her way.

"These aren't normal swords. They attack your senses directly. " a young pink haired girl said confidently as the swords went through Juvia's water body causing her to scream out in pain. Juvia falls to the ground catching her breath and looks up at the pinkette, "Is there anyone you care deeply for? " the Pinkette asked causing juvia to blush.

"Gray and his sister, I care a lot for them. Why? " Juvia asked back probably thinking about Gray. The other girl smiles as a band appears on her wrist. I look down to see a band appearing on my wrist as well. I understand what she wanted now. I flew straight towards Juvia before she had time to react.

"You're going to hurt them aren't you. " Juvia said getting angry and beginning to form a water nebula, "I won't let you. " She shot the nebula towards the pinkette, but I stand infront of the blast before it hits the girl.

"Who are you? " the pinkette asked, but is instantly hit with the pain from the water nebula, "Owwwww. " she screams in pain.

"Elena what are you doing here? " Juvia asked out of confusion.

"Juvia, she is not an opponent. " I say turning to face the small pink-haired girl. The girl looked up at me as she recovered from the pain transfer, "You wanted to see your father again didn't you, Meredy. " a look of shock went through her as she heard my words.

"How do you know about papa? " She questioned struggling to stand up. I smile and show her my wings and tail.

"Juvia go to Gray. He needs your support right now. " I call out to her causing her to nod and run off following her instincts on where he was.

"Nobody should know about papa. " She said as I get down to her height and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Meredy. It seems I'm a bit older than you now though. " I say laughing a bit. I see her eyes widen and look at me.

"You're Princess Elena aren't you? " She asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"You can just call me Elena, Meredy. Our ranks don't matter here. Also, your brother will probably be happy to see you again. " I say causing her to have tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why are you crying? " I ask not understanding what was wrong. She raises up her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"I'm happy that you and big brother are safe, and that I can see him again. " She said as the tears ran down her face.

"It's ok, I won't let you get separated from him again. " I say cupping her chin and standing up. I look around and feel an eerie feeling amiss the island, "but We're going to have to stop grimiore heart first. " My words cause a sad look to appear on Meredy's face.

"Please don't UItear, She's been really nice to me, and is like an older sister. " Meredy said as I begin to walk away. I turn back around to face her.

"Meredy, " I begin to speak as I turn my back to her, "Go get her and leave this island. You'll find Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild hall. " I begin walking forwards, but she calls back out to me.

"What do you mean. Aren't you going to come with us? " She asked causing me to stop. I look over my shoulder back at her. A tear rolls down my right cheek looking at her.

"I am the only one who can protect them from the oncoming storm, just in case I want you two to get off the island. " I say walking into the shadows leaving her confused. I watch her from the shadows as she runs off in the direction that Juvia ran off in. I smile knowing that she will grow up to be a fine woman, but my attention is on the darkness looming over the island, "Acnologia, I will not allow you to take their lives. " I say outloud as I walk through the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out with. I've been a bit more loaded down than I originally thought I would. I'm also sorry if the chapter is a bit crappy, I've been spending what little time I have on it. I hope you enjoyed it none the less, and will tell me what you thought was good about it. I look forward to reading all the feedback on the chapter and will begin working on the next chapter. As of right now I have no scheduled date of a release so please be patient.

Until next time though, This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off. Cya :D


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys Omegabacklash here. I'm sorry that it's taking so long to upload these, but I'm gonna do the best I can do with all the things I have going on. Thank you all for your support on my story, and I hope you will continue showing me support as I continue writing. With all that said let's start the story.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 24:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: NOTHING CHANGES IN THE TENROU ARC SO FOR SIMPLISITY SAKE I'M GOING TO SKIP TO AFTER FAIRY TAIL DEFEATS HADES. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

(Elena's Pov)

I watched as everyone drew there strength together to take down Hades. I was still in the shadows watching the outskirts of the island for anything that would pose a threat to everyone. I knew that they could defeat Hades by theirselves so I didn't intervene in their battle.

"Elena you can come out. I know you're there. " Makarov said causing me to come out from the shadows.

"They're growing stronger. " I say causing him to smile and look at me.

"They will continue to grow and mature as they age. I hope you will stay around to watch them long after I pass. " Makarov says holding his hand over his chest. I look at him as he has a smile, but he still holds a face of fear.

"Makarov, Zeref was on the Island. " I confessed to him causing him to look at me shocked.

"What did he want here? " He questioned with a mixture of emotions. I look through the trees with the sun beating down on us.

"He was docile and is long gone now, but… " I stop mid-sentence causing Makarov to look down understanding I didn't want to tell him what I knew.

"It is ok child, We all have lost people we want to save. " Makarov comforted me putting his arm around my back. We sit there for a minute, and then we head down to the beach where everyone else is. When we get there we are welcomed by Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Gildarts, and everyone else who had been on the exam, but there was one person who stood out.

"Laxus?! " Both Makarov and I questioned looking at the tall blonde. He turns to see me and smiles.

"Hey Elena, how've things been. " He said smiling as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've missed you. " I said melting into his embrace and looking up at him. Everyone is injured and sitting down being mended by Wendy and Lisanna as we all sit around talking and laughing.

"I'm proud of all of you. You've proven yourselves to be true Fairy Tail wizards today, and I'm glad to call you all my children. " Makarov said raising a drink in the air. Everyone else cheers and follows raising their drinks as well. I'm not participating in the celebration because I'm still worried about Carla's vision. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head.

"Legion leave the island. I will need you later. " The voice echoed in my head.

"I will not leave them here to perish. They are not your lives to take. " I yell back at the voice that I knew to well.

"So you're going to disobey your master. Acnologia will not be as compromising as I. Leave the island or his judgement will be your punishment. " Zeref's voice boomed through my skull.

"I will fall before he takes them from me. " I spit back.

"*sigh* I was hoping to compromise with you. Enjoy your last seconds with your associates. " He said as his voice faded from my head. I turn back around to see everyone laughing.

"Makarov, Get everyone off the island NOW. " I yell at him. Everyone looks at me like I'm a madman.

"Elena, We drove Grimiore Heart from the island. Nobodies in danger. " Erza said as there was a buzzing sound in the air.

"It's not them you have to worry about. He's almost here. " I yell at them. Makarov seems to understand the severity of the situation.

"Everyone get to the ship and head home. I will stay here with Elena. " Makarov said walking forward. Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that wiped away all the trees around the beach.

(FlashBack)(Elena's Pov)

It's been about a week after the S-class promotional Exams and Mirajane had been promoted to S-class. I was sitting under a tree talking with Lisanna and Natsu about taking a job later, when Mira walked up with Elfman beside her.

"Hey Lisanna want to go on a job with us? " Mira asked smirking. Lisanna and Natsu look at her with questioning glances, but their looks turn to awe as their eyes fall upon the job.

"You want me to go on an S-class job with you. Are you sure that's a good idea? " Lisanna questioned walking over to her sister.

"Can I come too? It looks like fun. " Natsu asked smiling. Mira turned to him with a serious look.

"Sorry Natsu, We were thinking more of a sibling mission would be fun. I'll see about next time though. " Mira said smiling at him. Natsu had an upset look on his face, but it seemed that he understood.

"That's fine, I'll be open if you ever want me to join you. " He replied still smiling.

"Thank you for understanding, and Lisanna I've already asked Master about it and he said it'd be ok. " Mira answered.

"Oh, I'll have to get some things, but I'll meet you at the station later. " Lisanna replied running off towards her house. I look at all of them for a second and then decide to speak.

"I'm going to head to the guild. See you guys later. " I said knowing that Makarov would have a job for me to do.

(Scene Change)(Mira's Mission)

Mira stood infront of a towering creature known only as the beast.

"Take this you damn monster. " She said launching multiple purple orbs towards the creature. The orbs hit their mark but inflicted no damage to it. The beast merely looked down at her and raised its fist, which in slammed into the ground between in and Mira causing a shockwave. The shockwave knocked Mira back about 15 yards, and she couldn't find the strength to stand, "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER DAMN YOU! " She screamed struggling to even get to her knees. She looked at the ground likely listening to the sound of the beast's footsteps letting her know that it's getting closer. Suddenly, The beast stops and she looks up to see her sister, Lisanna, with her hands spread out in-between her and the beast.

"Elf-niichan, I know you're in there. " She said as the beast, infront of her, raised his fist above his head, "I know you don't want to hurt us and don't worry. We still love you. " The beasts fist made a swinging motion.

"LISANNA! " Mira screamed. There was a loud crash following the beast's swing as well as a large shockwave.

"I will not allow you to take her life. " I said as my forearm was connected with the beast's fist. I had stepped in between Lisanna and the beast and pushed her back a bit so she wouldn't be in harm's way. As always, Makarov had asked me to watch over Mira's first S-class mission just like everyone else's.

"RAAAAAA " The beast screamed likely with a broken forearm. It retracts its arm and raises the other one. Before it can strike again though, I roundhouse kick in its stomach knocking it into a few trees. I back to see Mira on the ground and Lisanna by her side.

"Is she ok Lisanna? " I ask looking back over to the beast which had shrunk into Elfman. I had watched him try to perform a full-body takeover on it, but I was instructed only to involve myself if anyone's life was at stake.

"I'm fine " Mira answered, "I'm more concerned about Elfman. " She said looking up at me.

"He'll be out for a bit. I don't think I hit him anywhere vital so he should be fine. " I reply causing her to sigh in relief. Lisanna helps Mira to her feet.

"Thanks Lisanna. " Mira thanked as Lisanna helped her over to where Elfman was and sat down beside him, "Why are you here? " She asked. I look over to her smiling.

"Makarov asks me to watch over the guild members who are on their first S-class mission. " I admit to her causing her to look down.

"You can go now, the jobs done. " Mira said a bit upset. I understand that she's probably hurt that Makarov didn't trust her enough to let her go without someone looking over her. I nod and begin walking away, "Thank you Yui. " She said causing me to turn around. I smile at her as I turn back around and continue my way back to the guild.

(End Flashback)(Elena's Pov)

Acnologia had landed on Tenrou and let out a screech that had ripped the trees from their roots.

"I will not allow you to harm my children, dragon. " Makarov yelled as he grew to a size that matched the black dragons. Acnologia did nothing but screech at Makarov as It charged the giant bringing its claws up to stab Makarov. Its claws impale themselves into Makarov's chest as Makarov uppercuts the dragon. Even though Acnologia could easily win this fight, He backs off after being hit with a number of spells from everyone else, "What are you still doing here. I told you all to leave. " Makarov yelled at them as he shrunk down to normal size.

"Like we'd leave you here old man. " Laxus said as he let off another barrage of electric volts towards Acnologia.

"I agree, The guild wouldn't be the same without you. " Gray said launching Ice lances at the dragon.

"We couldn't leave you behind. " Erza said summoning forth a wave of swords. Countless others launch their own spells towards the dragon as I watch from the side.

"He's just playing with them. Does he really think them to be that low? " I question myself.

"Normally, I would be so mad at all of you for disobeying me, but right now. I couldn't be prouder in all of you. " Makarov said as Wendy tended to the wound Acnologia inflicted on him. Acnologia screeches again causing everyone's magic to be dispelled, and He raised his wings as if to charge. His charge never came though because I rammed into him in my dragon form.

"I will not let you belittle them any more Acnologia. " I say with my voice booming through the air. I bite down on his shoulder piercing through the scales and leaving a mark on his flesh. Acnologia wails out in pain and brings his claws up to my left eye ripping through it. He rips himself from my teeth and flies back above the island.

"You Imputent whelp, Lord Zeref ordered to keep you alive, but I will show you no mercy. " Acnologia yelled in a deep voice. I can feel the blood from my left eye dripping down my black scales as I raise my wings into the air. I watch as Acnologia has a blue flame glowing in his mouth. He launches it towards the island as I fly up to meet him in the air. I collide myself with the breath mid-air causing a large blue explosion to occur in the air. When the smoke cleared I flew in the air with both of my wings and arms spread out.

"We're coming to help you Elena. " I hear Erza yell behind me. I turn my head to Erza in her heaven's wheel armor carrying Wendy in her arms. I turn my head back to Acnologia and close my eyes seeing that he was gathering the energy for another breath attack.

"My Sword is my shield. I shall protect those around me and those who fall shall forever be with me. Those who stand behind me shall live, and those who reside within me shall aid me. So is the curse of the blood dragon. " I say as I swing my tail to knock Erza and Wendy from the air towards the Fioren ships docked outside of Tenrou. I feel blood leave my body and begin to form a dome behind me, "Though ragnarok be upon me, I shall raise my shield in the air and fight until my blood runs no more. I shall take the ragnarok's punishment from those around me so that they may survive. " Acnologia fires the breath of the apocalypse towards the island again, "Live on. " I say opening my eyes as the Blood dome behind me finished forming and I charge towards Acnologia feeling the flames engulf my body.

"Perish in the flames of the Apocalypse Blood Dragon. It's what you kind deserves. " Acnologia says as I feels the flames burning my scales, but I come out on the other side of the flames where Acnologia is and ram head first into him.

"You will have to do better than that Acnologia. " I say as I feel my feral instincts begin to take over.

"So be it whelp. " He says as we charge at each other. I can sense it as we exchange blows of the other that he is charging a more destructive attack. I slam my claws down on his shoulder where I had previously bit him causing him to wail out, but what I didn't expect was his tail to come around and impale itself into my chest, "Does this seem familiar whelp. If I remember correctly this is the way you killed Hemorphis. " Acnologia said laughing. I feel him retract his tail from my chest and the blood drip out.

"I will not fall to you. " I say staring him down, but he doesn't give me a chance to move because I'm instantly bombarded again.

"Perish, whelp. " He said as a darker blue pillar of flames erupted from his mouth at me burning right over me. The flame sapped all my strength and left me unable to do anything causing me to revert to my human form. I feel everything go dark as I fall from the sky. Unable to regain my ability to fly, I crash into the ocean as I hear a large boom from where the flame collided. I feel the water wash over me as I float there unable to move. I float there for what seems like an eternity only able to hear the waves around me.

"Over here, We found something. " Someone yells.

"Get her on the ship now. " I hear a voice I recognized yell. I feel something wrap around my body, and I feel myself begin to be lifted out of the water. I feel myself be placed on a wooden floor, probably some sort of ship. I lose consciousness again as I feel people surround me.

"Lahar how is she? " I hear Doranbolt ask as I regain consciousness, but I can't move anything.

"She can't use her left eye, There is a scar in the middle of her chest above her ribcage, and she had a mix of 2-3 degree burns on most of her body. Most of the burns have healed themselves though. " I hear Lahar respond as they stand over me. I hear a door open into the room I was in and I can smell Erza and Wendy walk in.

"You two should really be resting. " Doranbolt said causing Erza to get a bit mad.

"I will rest when it's time to rest. Right now I'm worried for my friend. " Erza said. I could smell the salty tears rolling down her face, "Why did she have to take that thing on all alone. " She said as she fell to her knees.

"Erza, you saw what she looked like when we brought her aboard the ship. " Lahar stated, "I believe she knew that this would happen to her. "

"So is the curse of the blood dragon. " I hear Wendy say causing everyone to look to her.

"What do you mean? " Erza asked turning around to her.

"She was saying something when we were flying up to her. That was the last thing I heard her say. " Wendy said. I feel a familiar presence in the room in the shadows, but it doesn't stay in the shadows for long.

"The curse of the blood dragon. The ability to take yourself to extreme measures to protect those you care for even if it means bringing yourself to the brink of death. " Xan said walking out of the shadows.

"Xan what are you doing here? " Wendy asked as he walked around the room to my bedside.

"You are awake aren't you, my master. " Xan stated. He had somewhat of a telepathic link to me.

"Xan, what happened? " I asked him through the link as emotions begin to come undone.

"There is no way to easily tell you this my master. " Xan said outloud as he brought his hand up to my head and ran hand through my hair.

"Tell me. I don't care how bad it is. I need to know. " I say desperate to know what happened.

"The fire that downed you didn't stop at you. After downing you, It flew to the Blood Aegis you created and broke through it. " Xan said causing everyone in the room to go silent. I could smell the tears running down Wendy and Erza's faces, "Everyone who was on or within the general proximity of the Island are all dead. " He said in a saddened tone. Though unable to move, I felt tears stroll down my cheeks as I hear the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done. I hope you all liked the chapter and will tell me what you thought. I'm sorry if the story sucked a bit at the start. I didn't really think much of the tenrou arc out except for the beginning and end. I look forward to all the feedback to this chapter. I might have some time to work on the next chapter in the upcoming week, but I make no promises. With all this said.

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind Signing off until next time. Cya :D


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys Omegabacklash here with the 25th chapter of Rise of the Blood Dragon. We have almost reached 6k in views, and I'd like to thank all of you for being interested in my story. I look forward to continuing my story, but there will be a question at the end of the chapter retaining to it.

Summary:

400 years ago there was a great war between three major factions: Zeref's demons, Humans, and Dragons. The scales tipped in Zeref's favor one day when he created a demon that walked among all three factions. The demon was defeated along with Zeref, but it was sealed away. Now 400 Years later the creature lives on, but in a different respect.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 25:**

(Narration)

Since the ship wasn't built for speed, It took about 2 days for the ship carrying Lahar, Doranbolt, and the survivors of the Tenrou incident to shore. Over the course of those days Elena had finally been able to move and walk around, though she was still injured.

(Elena's Pov)

It was good to finally be off the ship. We had landed in the port city of Hargeon, the one that I heard Natsu totaled while I was away. I was sitting on the edge of the dock looking out to sea feeling a little piece of me die inside.

"Elena? " Wendy asked walking up to me as I watched the waves rise and fall.

"Hmm? " I question looking back at the small girl. She walks up behind me wrapping her arms around me lightly hugging me.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure it will. " She said as she took a seat beside me. I smiled at her putting my right arm around her.

"It won't be the same though. " I say putting me hand over my chest feeling the sting.

"Hey, " Erza called out to us causing both of us to look back to her, "We need to get going if we're going to make the train. " She said waving as we both stood up and walked over to her.

"Coming. " Wendy said as we walked to her. After getting to Erza, Lahar and Doranbolt walked up to me with serious looks on there faces.

"Erza, Wendy, I'll be right behind you. " I say. They both look at me and nod then turn and walk towards the station, "Now what am I looking at? " I ask already knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm not sure what the magic council will say. They will likely use you as a scapegoat, but don't worry we were there so we know what happened. We won't let them put you away. " Lahar said putting his hand on my shoulder. I cringe a bit from his touch, but maintain eye contact with the two.

"When they come for me, don't defend me. " I said turning my back to them and starting to walk a few steps.

"Why, We have every reason to defend you? " Doranbolt questioned only to be stopped by Lahar's hand.

"I will be the one to defend us. " I say walking away with my back to them. They do not follow me as I make my way to the train station. Along the way I get stares from those around me because my previous clothing was now cut and burned in some spots as well as the eye patch over my left eye. I reach the station after a minute or so of walking and board the train heading towards Magnolia. I walk down the aisle and see Wendy and Erza sitting in one of the cabinet rooms. I open the door causing the both of them to look at me.

"What did Lahar want to talk to you about? " Erza asked as I took my seat by Wendy. I look up at her frowning.

"It is likely that the Magic Council is going to come after me after they file the report of the incident. They wanted to warn me of what might happen. " I state bluntly causing both of them to look at me wide eyed.

"They couldn't do that could they? " Wendy asked looking at me then to Erza.

"They did it with Erza after Lullaby destroyed Clover so why wouldn't they. " I said just as Erza opened her mouth.

"They shouldn't be able to do that. You didn't do anything wrong. " Wendy said beginning to get emotional. She wrapped her arms around me, "I don't want them to take you away. " She began to cry into my clothes. I raise up one of my arms and run my fingers through her hair, bringing the other one to wrap around her back to lightly hold her.

"Erza? " I ask gaining the scarlet-haired woman's attention from her own thoughts.

"hmm? " she questioned looking over at me.

"How do you think we need to break the news to the others? " I asked looking down at Wendy with saddened eyes. Erza looks out the car window as the train's wheels begin to move forward.

"There is no easy way to tell them, but we will have to. " She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. I look out of the window at the passing scenery as the train makes its way to Magnolia.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell them everything. " I say in a weak voice.

(Flashback)(Elena's pov)

2 weeks after Mirajane's first S-class assignment, that struck a fear into the white haired woman. I took some time away from the guild. Of course, I asked Makarov about it first and he allowed it. I had met up with a man named Lahar, who I had met on one of my missions. He had asked me if I would like to join the Rune Knights on my mission and I accepted, but I hadn't had time to meet up with him about it.

"Is this place fine with you? " He asked me taking a sip of his coffee. We had met up with him at a small coffee shop a few cities away from Magnolia to discuss everything.

"Yeah. " I answer sitting down at the table. He had already ordered me something to drink. From the looks of it, it was tea. He places his cup down and props himself on his elbows.

"So is there anything you want to get out of the way before we begin talking about the job? " Lahar asked looking quite seriously at me. I squirm a little bit wondering if I should tell him anything about my past.

"I have a complicated history. " I say causing him to smile a bit.

"Elena Miyuki Saito, an interesting name isn't it. If I'm correct that was the name of King Garus' daughter who lived over 400 years ago. " He stated smirking as I look awestruck at him, "You don't have to say anything. I know who you are and where you came from. That is actually why I wanted to talk to you. " He admitted laughing a bit. I look down saddened knowing that there are people who know who I am.

"What do you want with me. You know who I am and probably what I did, so what? " I ask feeling emotions rise as I look at him. He doesn't say anything but looks at me as if staring through my soul.

"I want to help you. That's what I want. " He said standing up and walking around the table to me, "and I would like you to help the people of this nation like your father did. " He extended his hand to me.

"What do you mean? " I ask wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"I would like you to help me protect this nation and all its people. " He said smiling. I look at him and then to his hand. I slowly raise mine and take his.

"I don't know how I could help you but I'll try my best. " I say smiling back at him. I stand up and We begin to walk away from the shop and head down the road.

"I've already discussed it with the higher-ups and they will allow you to be promoted to special officer. " Lahar states as we walk down the road. I look at him a bit puzzled. He looks at me and probably sees that I'm confused, "I mean you won't be a simple foot soldier. You will basically be the same rank as me. Also, you will be my apprentice. " He finished smiling causing me to brighten up.

"I'm happy I'll have someone I can trust watching over me. " I say cutely causing him to blush a bit. I hadn't noticed it before but Lahar looks like he is about 3 to 5 years older than me.

"Yeah yeah. We'll need to hurry up and begin your training. " He said with a smirk.

"I've already cleared everything up with the guildmaster, so We can begin anytime you see fit. " I say causing him to look at me questioningly.

"I guess that means we have quite a bit of time then. " He said looking back infront of him.

I finished my training with Lahar in 6 months and was promoted to special officer. For the next year and a half I helped Lahar on a lot of missions. I got to be really attached to him and started viewing him, instead of as a superior officer, as an older brother.

"Lahar? " I asked causing him to raise his head from where he was sitting.

"Something wrong? " he asked looking over the fire that we had made earlier to me.

"After this mission, I'm probably going to head back to the guild. " I announce lowering my head not knowing if he'd be mad or not. I hear him rustling as he stands up and walks over to me and sits down next to me.

"I guess we'll have to make this mission more memorable then. " He said laughing causing me to look up at him.

"You aren't mad? " I ask causing him to look at me funny.

"Why would I be mad? We've helped a lot of people, and We've kept each other company. Anyway they're your family. I wouldn't keep you away from them. You are welcome to come back with me anytime you want though. " He said putting his arm around me.

"I thought you'd be mad if I wanted to leave. I'm sorry for thinking that of you. " I apologized causing him to laugh.

"There is no reason to apologize, but…. " He said as he stopped mid-sentence.

"But what? " I question looking at him as he looks away from me sweatdropping a bit.

"I'll really miss you. " he said as he planted a kiss onto my forehead. I instantly feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I look away.

"I'll miss you to, but I'm not sure if that's crossing a boundary or not. " I say blushing as I look back at him.

"Don't worry, I know your feelings towards Natsu. You make it really obvious. I'm fine with being more of an older brother or someone like that to you. " He said laughing at my embarrassment.

After that mission, I bid Lahar as well as everyone I had worked with over the last 2 years farewell and made my way to the guild. On my way home I was found by Xan and he came with me. Not always by my side, but he was still there.

(END FLASHBACK)(Elena's Pov)

After about a day or so of travelling, Erza, Wendy, and I were now standing at the door to the guild. Erza opens the door to see not many people in the main part of the guild talking, drinking, and laughing. We walk into the guild and down the main area to the front of the room.

"Hey guys did Makarov send you back to tell who got S-class so we can set up a celebration for them? " Wakaba asked us as we walked back to the front of the guild. The guild begins to get silent as everyone begins to notice that all three of us are completely silent. Wendy walks over to the bar where Mira is cleaning glasses and takes a seat as Erza and I take the stage infront of the guild. We receive looks from everyone as we take the stage, but most of the gazes are on me and the state of my clothes.

"Did they finally find someone who could match ya, Elena? " Romeo asked concerned for me.

"Everyone we have dire news that we need to make you all aware of. " Erza announced causing the entire guild to become silent. I step forward allowing everyone to see me clearer.

"You all know that the S-class promotional exam is held on tenrou island. " I state causing everyone to look at me confused.

"yeah, what does that have to do with anything? " Macao asked what everyone was thinking.

"Tenrou Island is no longer there. " I say causing Erza and Wendy to cry. Though I want to cry, I unable to.

"Whatcha mean Tenrou ain't there? " Jet asks.

"First Grimiore Heart attacked Tenrou, but We drove them from the Island. Then,… " I stop seeing everyone's serious looks, "Then Tenrou was attacked by Acnologia the black dragon of the Apocalypse. " Everyone had a look of horror, "Many of you can see my injuries, and as Romeo asked a minute ago. I fought Acnologia. "

"Erza, go take a seat. I can tell them alone. " I commanded the scarlet knight. She looks at me and walks off the stage to Wendy, "What I'm trying to say is that, Everyone who was on Tenrou is dead. " Everyone is struck with horror again hearing the truth. I saw Mirajane, Wendy, and Erza begin to break down and cry. Macao and Wakaba looked as if they had seen a ghost, after a moment they looked at each other and then down at the ground. Romeo was crying as well, but he was trying to be strong, I could see it in him. Jet, Droy, Max and Warren had all slammed their fists down in anger saying that they might have been able to help if they were there or why wasn't it them. Alzack and Bisca were conforting each other, Bisca had begun to cry into his shoulder with him trying to consol her. I stand up infront of everyone just watching everything unfold and think to myself, 'Why am I not affected by this as much? ' I ask myself.

"Didn't anyone try to stop him? " Romeo asked sniffling with salty cheeks.

"I fought Acnologia in an attempt to drive him from the Island, and he defeated me then he destroyed the island. " I answered walking forward to the front of the stage.

"So who will run the guild now? We'll need a guildmaster. " Mira asked from the bar with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What about Erza? " Macao asked proposing Erza as the next guildmaster.

"I'm to bossy and strict also I don't want that kind of responsibility. " Erza said turning around to who was in the guild.

"Why not Macao. He seems like he'd make a good Guildmaster. " Wakaba said with a soft laugh.

"I'm not cut out for that type of work. " Macao said sweatdropping.

"We need someone who is always in high spirits, strong enough to keep everyone in line, and brings up everyone's mood. " Bisca stated causing everyone to think. I feel my ears twitch as I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I look towards the door to the infirmary to see Natsu walking out from the hallway.

"I'll do it. " Natsu said seriously causing everyone who was in the guild: Macao, Wakaba, Kinana, Reedus, Max, Jet, Droy, Warren, Laki, Romeo, Nab, Mira, Wendy, Alzack, and Bisca, to look at him.

"Don't joke around. This is a serious matter. Being the guildmaster is a lot of responsibility and hard work. " Laki stated.

"I think Natsu-nii would make a good guildmaster. He fits everything you listed. " Romeo said smiling causing everyone to think and then smile.

"I think that might actually be a good idea. " Erza said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I agree. " Macao added.

"What about it son, You up to being the 4th guildmaster of Fairy Tail? " Wakaba asked Natsu from his seat. Natsu walks up to everyone smiling.

"Yeah, I won't let everything Gramps did go to waste. We're going to make this guild as good as it can possibly be for them. " Natsu said raising his fist in the air, "Who's with me. " He yelled out.

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" Everyone else yelled back energetically.

"I think everything will be fine, eh makarov. " Macao said silently smiling as he looked over everyone.

Over the next few hours Natsu sets out a plan for what he's going to try to accomplish over the upcoming months as the new guildmaster. He wanted to make a memorial to what happened on Tenroujima as well as Completely reconstruct the building. He said the building will be similar to the one we currently have, but it would be more homely and like the old guildhall. Everyone seemed very accepting of his ideas. Erza finally worked up the courage to tell Natsu of her feelings saying that after what happened she didn't want to hold back anymore. Everything was going fine until Lahar came to give me the news on what the council was deeming for the tragedy. When Lahar and Doranbolt enter the guild they receive looks from everyone, probably wondering why they were here.

"I see everything is going well here. " Lahar said walking up to the 2 or 3 tables that everyone had gathered around. Natsu turned around to see the two men in their white and green cloaks.

"And what would bring you two here? " Natsu said with a poison like tone. From what I'd heard he's really had a dislike for the rune knights ever since the council used Erza as a scapegoat.

"We've just come to inform Elena of something that is quite urgent. " Lahar answered trying not to increase hostilities. Natsu gives him a questioning glance.

"What would a Rune Knight want to inform a guild mage of unless they were in some form of trouble? " Natsu asked once again with a poisonous tone.

"Elena, I was right in my suspicions. The council has ordered me to take you into custody and bring you in for a trial. " Lahar announced while looking at me causing a tension to form between Natsu and Lahar.

"Let me guess, they're blaming her for the destruction of Tenrou. " Natsu said angrily as his temper began to flare. Lahar looked back to him with a saddened look.

"As much as I hate to do it, I can't disobey an order from the council. Though, I will personally defend her in her trial. " Lahar said trying to soothe the tension.

"I don't care what you'll be doing, but it pisses me off to no end that you guys keep using people as scapegoats. " Natsu says gritting his teeth a bit. Before anything else happened between the two, I step up from beside Natsu.

"I'll go with you Lahar. I don't want to cause any more trouble than what's already been done. " I say beginning to walk over to Lahar, but I'm stopped by someone holding onto my right hand.

"Going with them is the same as telling them that they're right. You know that right. " Natsu said holding onto my hand grasping onto it harder. I look at Natsu with my right eye and frown a bit as a tear forms inside of it.

"It is my fault though. " Is my response as it causes Natsu to let go of my hand. He watches as I walk to the door and I turn around to look at him, "I'll be back, Eldrid. " I say as I walk out the door leaving everyone in the room confused, except for Natsu.

"I'll be waiting my Legion. " I hear Natsu whisper low enough that no one, but I could hear him.

"We will be taking our leave then. " Lahar says turning his back to everyone. Natsu turns his gaze from the door to Lahar.

"Take care of her. " Natsu says in a sympathetic tone.

"I plan to. " Lahar replies waving back to everyone as he begins to make his way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you have it guys. Chapter 25 is in the bag. I have a poll up on my page that I would like some serious feedback on because it will affect my story greatly. I hope you all liked the chapter and will show me some feedback on both the poll and chapter. I look forward to continuing to write the story and your support. That is all I have to say.

Until next time though, This is Omegabacklash AKA AlexanderWind. Cya :D

Side Note: I wrote this chapter twice. First time I didn't like how I described things. And this is its second form. Hope you all liked it. I'm going to be watching the Poll to see which choice you guys choose.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys Omegabacklash here. I've decided that I'm just going to continue adding chapters to my existing story, but I'm probably going to start a new story that will have an alternate turn after chapter 25. I'm glad to see all the support that I'm getting on my story and I'd like to thank all of you for it. I hope you all will continue reading my story and telling me what you like about it. With all this said I'm going to start the chapter now. Cya at the end. Also the old summary won't hold up anymore for this chapter forward, so I'm going to make a new one.

Summary:

After the events that unfolded on tenrou, The guild adopted Natsu as their 5th guildmaster. There will be tough challenges for the guild in the upcoming years without their family and friends that perished on tenrou, but that is not all. Zeref now runs through the world. How will this affect things. Will he try to reclaim his prized creations. And better yet, how will Natsu's darkest secret affect the guild.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 26:**

(Elena's Pov)(a week after being taken from the guild)

It has been a week since I was taken by Lahar from the guild. When we reached the place where the council would hold me until my trial, I found that UItear and Meredy were there. We talked over the days that we were held becoming familiar with one another. Finally, the day had come for the trial.

"Would the three accused step onto the podiums. " The head of the council ordered from his stand. All three of us step forward taking our places at the stands. We all wore magic cuffs that would prevent us from using magic to escape. A frog like person, whose kind are quite common around the council halls, stepped forward with a scroll and opened it infront of us.

"The three who have taken the stands have been accused with the destruction of the island known as Tenroujima, as well as, the murder of those who were on the island. " The frog person announced causing my eyes to darken as I look at him. Seeing my gaze he cowers a bit as he begins to back away.

"So, You plan on using us as scapegoats. The same as you did with the clover incident eh. " I said beginning to smirk.

"How dare you say such towards the council. " An old chairwoman said taking a standing position looking down on me. I stare back at her and shatter the cuffs that bound my hands behind my back. I can hear everyone in the room gasp at my actions.

"Elena, please calm yourself. " Lahar said walking up infront of the stands that UItear, Meredy, and I stood on.

"Those cuffs were starting to hurt. I was just getting more in a more comfortable position. " I replied as I put my hands onto the stand.

"I am sorry for the disruption. If we may, please continue. " Lahar said bowing to the council. The head of the council, Org, looked down at me.

"I know that you are a Fairy Tail guild mage, one of the ones that were on the island. The island was destroyed, but you and two others survived. These two who stand beside you were captured escaping the island, both of whom have ties to Grimiore Heart. " another Council Member stated. I look up at them.

"These two are my associates. " I said causing everyone in the room to look at me questioningly.

"Please explain. " Org said with a small grin forming on his lips.

"They are what you could call infiltrators. I asked them to infiltrate Grimiore Heart in order to discover their plans. " I announce. The council members all looked at each other probably thinking over my story. After about thirty seconds, they look back to me.

"Then explain why UItear was on the council, and in junction with jellal's R-system scheme. " A Council member demanded slamming his fist down onto the table.

"That was also my doing. I knew about the R-system, and I asked her to gain his trust in order to gain more information about it. " I proclaimed causing all of them to look at me shellshocked, except for Org, "If you want, I have reports from them with dates as well as in depth information on their missions. " I added smirking. I saw Lahar, who stood infront of me, look back at me with a stunned look. All of a sudden, I heard clapping echo through the room. I look up to the top of the council to see Org standing and clapping, not only that but he was smiling. I was not the only one to look at him though, everyone else in the room watched him.

"Girl, I haven't seen such determination in a long time. " He said chuckling a bit, "Yes, the council was looking for a scapegoat for this situation, but you have beaten everyone here at every turn. I know that most of your stories are false, but my question to you is. What is so special about these two that make you want to protect them? " He asked smirking as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I guess some of what I said was a bit farfetched, and yes there is a reason I want to protect them. " I say closing my eyes and taking in a breath, "They're my family. " I say looking back up at him with a smile. He grinned ear to ear.

"All in favor of letting them go? " Org asked looking to his fellow council members. All the members looked at each other exchanging different glances, then All of them raised their hands, "Then it's settled. The three accused are proven innocent and will be released. Is there anything that you would like to say? " Org asked directing the question to me.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would like two people released and put under the watch of fairy tail. You could consider it something like a rehabilitation and a second chance. " I ask causing everyone in the room to look at me questioningly.

"Oh and who might the two be? " Org questioned raising a brow at me. I look to him smiling a bit.

"I would like for Jellal and Cobra released into Fairy Tail's custody. " I say causing 2 or 3 of the council members to spit out their drink.

"That's absurd. Both are convicted felons of some of the highest degrees. " one of the council members, that spat out their drink, said.

"Now now, Let's hear her reasoning before we get to judging. " Org said giving me the floor once more.

"ahem, as I was saying. From what I observed on the coalition mission in which Jellal was captured, He has no memory of his past self but only remembers what cruel things he had done. I would have him and the two beside me form a guild in which they could, in a manner of speaking, pay for their crimes. As for Cobra, I believe he needs somewhere like Fairy Tail so that he could be a better person. " I argued to the council. They looked to each other probably realizing my points.

"And you think that this will be better than keeping them in solitary? " one of the council members asked after debating it with his fellow members.

"I mean right now what are they doing. They're just sitting in confinement taking up space and resources from the council. " I admit to them causing them to go back into a debate.

"Elena, what are you trying to do? " UItear asked not understanding my motives, but is a bit shocked at the way I've treated the council.

"I'm trying to help people right their wrongs. That's what. " I reply causing her to look down in a bit of a saddened expression. Org taps his hammer onto the desk gaining the attention of everyone in the room after half a minute.

"We have had enough time to discuss your proposal. We the council agree to hand over the one known as Cobra and Jellal to your custody. Do not make us regret this decision. " Org said with a smile, "You are free to go at any time. I will send word to the facility to turn over Cobra and Jellal over to Lahar. He will then take them to Fairy Tail. From now on their actions will fall upon your shoulders. The council is now dismissed. " Org said slamming his hammer down onto the table again. Everyone stands up and walks off the stand. Lahar turns around and walks behind UItear to unlock her cuffs, then after unlocking her cuffs he walks to Meredy to do the same.

"Yay, we can go see Natsu now. " Meredy jumped up in glee. I put my hand on her head rubbing it a bit. She somewhat reminds me of Wendy in terms of size and personality.

"Are you sure that was a good idea though? " UItear asked directing the question towards me. I turn to her smiling.

"I believe in second chances. When I met Jellal, I could feel that he was a good person deep down, and it was the same for Cobra. " I say walking up to her and hugging her, "and I believe that you're no different. " I feel her hands wrap around me and squeeze me lightly.

"Thank you. " is all she says as she lets me go and I turn to look at Lahar.

"I guess We'll be heading home then. " I say extending my hand towards him. He looks over at me smiling a bit.

"You've grown up finely Elena. I'd be honored to work with you if you ever wanted to. " He said as he bypassed my hand and embraced me. I am a bit shocked at first, but wrap my arms around him as well.

"Yeah, If you ever need me just ask. " I reply laughing a bit. He lets me go as we are approached by Org.

"I take it that this is the little lady that you trained and worked with, eh Lahar. " Org said laughing. Lahar, being more of a man of conduct when it came to talking with superiors, had straightened up his back to make himself look more serious.

"ah, yes sir. She worked with me for 2 years or so I believe. " Lahar answered in a soldier like way.

"Well, " Org began to say as he looked me over, "I believe you did a superb job training her. I might have to get you to train a few recruits based on how this one has turned out. " Org joked causing Lahar to sweatdrop a bit.

"Though it would be an honor to, I prefer my field/desk job. " Lahar answered in a serious manner. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention before we left.

"We're going to go ahead and head home. " I tell him as I begin to walk away from him. He doesn't say anything, but he just nods in acceptance before turning back around to talk to the council chairman.

(TimeSkip)(Magnolia city)

It had been a long train ride home, but we had finally reached Magnolia. I currently walked down the sidewalk accompanied by UItear and Meredy. I had explained everything about the guild that I could possibly tell them, and I also mentioned that they might be met by hostilities.

"So, are you ready to become Fairy Tail members? " I ask looking to my side at UItear and Meredy. Meredy nodded in excitement jumping up and down in glee.

"Yeah, It'd be a nice change for us both I think. " UItear responded smiling faintly. I look forward at the guildhall which was beginning to be deconstructed. We stop infront of the gate to see everyone outside helping deconstruct the old building.

"Hey! " I call out smiling. Everyone, being the same ones who were there when she left, looked over to her and smiled. Wendy came running towards me with tears in her eyes.

"Elena! " She said with tears streaming as she ran into my arms, "I was so worried. " She cried into my shoulder as I embraced her with a warm smile.

"I know, I wasn't going to let anyone keep me from getting back to everyone. " I said hugging her a bit tighter. Natsu had finally walked over to where we were and he wore a grin ear to ear.

"You left by yourself and you come back with two more people. What am I going to do with you. " He joked as I released Wendy and stood up. I smile back at him walking over to him into his arms, "I'm glad you're back, but who are they? " He asked as he put one arm around me.

"This is UItear, she is Gray's teacher's daughter, and you should know who the other one is. " I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He let me go and walked over to them.

"It's nice to meet you, UItear. Gray and I were like brothers. I hope you will come to see me as something similar. " Natsu said extending his hand out to her. She held a shocked expression not expecting this from him. She is a bit hesitant at first, but she takes his hand and shakes it.

"It's good to meet you to. I've heard a lot about you. " UItear said smiling. Natsu smiles at her and then turns his attention to the small pink haired girl beside UItear. He looks at her questioningly examining her. Meredy looked up at him in the same way he looked at her.

"Big brother! " She said running into him and wrapping her arms around him. Everyone around us look at the scene in utter confusion. Natsu hadn't ever mentioned his sister to the guild so no one expected this. Natsu is a bit shocked at first, but soon pulls Meredy off of him and kneels down to her height.

"Meredy? " He asked making sure that this was infact his sister. She nods as tears well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry. " He apologized pulling her into an embrace. Though you couldn't see it, Natsu had tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier. " Tears could be seen clearly now.

"Natsu has a sister? " Mira and Erza both asked walking up to me. I turn around to see the two and smile at them.

"Yeah, Her name is Meredy. She's been separated from him for a long time, and I offered that she and her foster mother join the guild. " I explain as the scene unfolds behind me.

"She looks so cute, and from her looks, she's about the same age as Wendy. " Mira said looking at the two comparing them to one another.

"yeah, I can see that to. " Erza added smiling at the reunitement. Suddenly, I hear Meredy squeal a bit causing me to turn around. I see Natsu carrying her on his shoulders with a grin across his face.

"I'm going to go spend some time with my sister if that's ok with everyone. " Natsu said as he began walking towards the gate.

"Just be back in time for supper. " Erza yelled at him as he exited the gate. Instead of turning around, He just lifted up his right hand and waved, "jeez, what are we going to do with him. " she said smiling as she turned around to look at the half deconstructed guildhall.

"I think it's good that he's with his sister again. " Mira said causing me to feel somewhat of a saddened presence come from her. I walk up to her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Mira, We'll get through it. " I say causing her to turn around with tears in her eyes. She turns around to me and begins to cry into my shoulder. I put my hand on her back rubbing it up and down. My words echo in the back of my mind for the rest of the day.

(TimeSkip half a month later)(In the new guildhall)

The new guildhall was much like its predecessor, but the new one had three stories. It's library was expanded. The first and second floors are open to everyone, but the third floor is where all the high ranking quests are held. Since the incident involving Tenroujima, the guild adopted a new S-class Promotional Exam. People would have to prove that they were skilled not only in combat but also in tactics and reading into a situation. Also, a new dorm room is due to be constructed on the other side of Fairy Hills for the male members. Right now though, I was in the Guildmaster's office with Natsu, but I was not the only one. All the main members who were left after Tenroujima were called into the room as well.

"Natsu why'd you gather everyone in here? " Wakaba asked causing Natsu to look up to everyone with saddened eyes. I looked over the room to see that Meredy was sitting right beside Natsu holding a similar expression. Beside Meredy sat Wendy, who currently had her arms around the girl embracing her.

"I wanted to tell you all something that I've kept hidden from the guild for a very long time. " Natsu says in a serious tone as he glares at everyone. Most everyone exchange looks to eachother not understanding what he means, "Before I tell you though, Elena transport this room to the rift. " He asks of me causing me to be surprised. I do as he says and open up a rift into the void. The void that I use belonged to the Void Dragon Shobek. Once safely into the rift, I look to Natsu and nod.

"Ok what is going on here Natsu? " Erza asked beginning to get fed up with the long drawn out suspense.

"I asked Elena to take this room to the void so that no one could spy on us. I don't want what I'm about to tell everyone getting out. " Natsu said in a serious tone that almost seemed saddening.

"Well then spit it out boy. It couldn't be that bad. " Macao said trying to brush of how severe the information could be. Natsu stands up and walks infront of the desk so that he leans up against it.

"It retains to my parents and where I come from. You see I'm from Elena's time. " Natsu announces causing everyone to look shellshocked.

"W-w-wait, You and Elena come from the same time. How? " Bisca asked causing Natsu to look down.

"You've heard Elena tell you her side of the story, but you've never heard mine to fully understand. " Natsu says as he makes a fist by his side, "My mother is Mavis Vermillion, and my father if that's what you want to call that bastard is Zeref. " he spat out the last bit almost as if it was poison. Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Max, Erza, Mira, UItear, Jet, Droy, and Romeo all looked down at the ground now understanding why he had went to such lengths to keep this secret.

"Natsu-nii that can't be true. If it is that means you're like Elena right? " Romeo questioned walking up to Natsu. Natsu looks down at him and then raises his hand into the space infront of him. A small black flame appears in his hand showing off the fire to those infront of him.

"You're right Romeo. I am a demon just like Elena. I was called Eldrid Natsu Deyanira Vermillion, but for short I was called E.N.D. " Natsu admits to them, "I am a Fire Demon of one of the highest calibers and to the point I fought Igneel on equal terms. " Macao and Wakaba looked up at him in a angered expression.

"So you tried to kill your foster father? " They both yelled at him. Natsu looked back down to his feet.

"No, this was before I even thought about him like that. I was still under my father's influence at the time unable to disobey any orders he gave, much like how Elena was. " Natsu said with a tear rolling down his cheek, "I'm sure you all see why I kept this from the guild. I don't doubt it if you all hate me now because of it either. " Everyone remains silent until a scarlet and albino haired woman stepped up on both sides of Natsu. They both reared their hands and slapped him across the face at the same time. Natsu looked up at both of them with tears falling.

"How dare you Natsu. " Erza said in a severe tone that could intimidate almost anyone.

"I agree. How could you. " Mira added. Both women were very pissed from the look of things.

"How could you think we'd hate you because of what you did a long time ago. " They both say at the same time as they wrap their arms around him. He looks up at them surprised to see everyone smiling at him.

"Aye, We couldn't hate ya even if we tried. " Wakaba said smiling.

"I'm glad that you came forward with this, but don't think that low of us. " Alzack said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd never hate you Natsu-nii. " Romeo said running up and tackling Natsu.

"Thank you everyone. " Natsu said with tears falling freely. I walk out from behind everyone and infront of Natsu. Erza and Mira back away from him to let me put in my sense. Romeo stands beside Natsu with a worried look. The room become silent as I stand infront of him. I walk so that there is no space inbetween us and wrap my arms around him.

"Whether human, dragonslayer, or demon. You are my one true love. " I say pulling him in tight. Everyone in the room seems a bit astonished by what I just said. He puts his arms around my shoulderblades and hips and pulls me into an embrace. We remain silent until he releases me and his tears have dried. I take the room out from the void and look up to Natsu.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I've said. It wouldn't go over well if everyone learned this. " Natsu said causing everyone to nod before walking out of the room. He looks back to Erza, Mira, and I, "I'm glad that you all will still be with me. I didn't know what I'd do if any of you rejected me because of that. " Natsu added smiling as he walked over to us and kissed each of us on the head. We all smile at each other and then to him. The following years would hold many challenges and trifles, but I'm sure we'll meet them with smiles on our face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've had a bit less time to devote towards my story this week than I originally thought, but I was able to complete this chapter atleast. I look forward to all the thoughts and ideas you will put forward to help me, as well as, the reviews about what you liked about it. I'm going to try to start on 27 within the next day or so. With all this said.

This is Omegabacklash Aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


End file.
